Tsumetai
by Geropi
Summary: [EM REEDIÇÃO] - As núpcias de Sakura estavam sendo como ela pensou que seriam. No entanto, a insegurança e inexperiência vieram esmagadoras. Sasuke parecia inquieto, em seu próprio mundo. O primeiro passo sempre foi algo difícil? (Recomendado para maiores de 18. SasuSaku. Mundo ninja).
1. Primeiro

SS é um casal muito sexual, mesmo assim, na minha visão canônica, creio que eles seriam mais tradicionais, seguindo os traços da cultura japonesa e a formalidade do clã Uchiha. **Aviso legal:** propriedade intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Tsumetai**

(Frio ao Toque)

"_Porque a sua própria existência era solitária_" – (Databook II)

**#1**

As bochechas de Sakura estavam coradas em tons vermelhos, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer além de permitir que Ino falasse, seu único gesto visível era balançar discretamente a cabeça ao ouvir, quase atentamente, os ditos _conselhos_ da loira. Juntas, empacotavam roupas para a viagem da nova Uchiha com Sasuke. O destino era um ryokan: um hotel com termas naturais não muito longe de Konoha. A Yamanaka organizara o passeio como um tipo de presente de casamento.

_"São suas núpcias, é ridículo ficar na aldeia. O pacote cobre três dias, vá se divertir"._

Ao receber o bilhete com as reservas, Sakura mostrou-se animada e Sasuke guardou sua opinião, ele tinha, sim, brilhantes planos de ficar em Konoha, na residência onde sua esposa – palavra que jamais pensou que faria parte de seu vocabulário – e ele morariam dali em diante. No entanto, ao fim da cerimônia despretensiosa e da pequena recepção, Ino aproximou-se com um cartão na mão e a Uchiha passou a agradecer e mostrá-lo o papel: _"Olhe, Sasuke-kun! Termas! Nós vamos, não é?"_.

Planos estragados.

Ele não disse nada, mas seu silêncio fora suficiente como prova de sua relutante concordância. Ryokans eram conhecidos por serem recantos calmos e pacíficos, o que lhe agrega uma carga positiva, mas quase sempre havia outras pessoas e não havia incômodo maior que _este_. Seria difícil lidar com essa situação constrangedora com gente ao redor – ou num raio de quilômetros.

Por sua escolha, ficar sozinho com Sakura – e se acostumar com isso – era o melhor método, mas não _tentaria_ estragar a felicidade dela por algo que talvez fosse só uma paranoia.

— Ne, Sakura, — Ino chamou-a, lacrando com fita adesiva uma caixa média — você precisa deixar claro para o Sasuke-kun que é virgem. É importante — A kunoichi rosa tornava-se gradualmente inquieta a cada comentário, mas a loira parecia entretida no que para ela era a prestação de uma grande _ajuda_. — Mesmo que sinta vergonha, naturalmente, deve estabelecer um diálogo, dizer se ele está te machucando ou não. Ele não vai adivinhar.

— Mou, Ino, chega, minha mãe também já falou o bastante sobre isso — a médica reclamou, impaciente e querendo fugir do tópico.

A Yamanaka gargalhou pela careta de Sakura, as sobrancelhas rosas curvadas numa tentativa de parecer zangada, mas as maçãs do rosto com um tom rubro que ela não conseguia disfarçar.

— Não fique constrangida, testuda, ainda será muito grata a nós. Quando terminarmos eu vou ensinar uma ou duas coisinhas para você, dicas quentes da beldade de Konoha, daquelas que sua mãe nunca lhe daria — Ino piscou convencida, Sakura chiou envergonhada e rolou os olhos.

— Não acredito nisso... sei me virar.

— Oh, eu imagino, porque é uma pervertida com tudo relacionado ao Sasuke.

— Eu não sou!

O quarto de Sakura estava repleto de várias caixas fechadas, que seriam levadas para sua nova casa por Mebuki em seu tempo fora. Sasuke, no entanto, já estava morando por lá há duas semanas por razões imobiliárias. Ele comentou que o silêncio era bom e os vizinhos quase não pareciam existir, o que tornava o imóvel perfeito. Na ocasião, a ainda Haruno sorriu, apenas Sasuke consideraria tais características como _prioridade máxima_ numa casa.

Olhando para a amiga, a Uchiha até tentou mudar o assunto falando de amenidades, como as características do ryokan e que havia muito tempo desde que foi numa terma, mas Ino não parecia muito interessada em tais , mal deu confiança, e colocou o último item na bolsa: uma camisola de pano mole, preto e brilhante, que trouxe à tona novamente a principal questão da conversa desde que saíram da cerimônia de casamento naquela tarde: a noite de núpcias de Sakura com o Uchiha.

— Isso absolutamente não pode faltar — a Yamanaka comentou, dedicando um olhar ao tecido.

— É indecente demais — Sakura retrucou, notando a leveza e tamanho. Ela gostava mais da camisola branca e rosa que estavam mais ao fundo da pequena mala, beirando à castidade.

— Que mal há? Você precisa _seduzir_ o Sasuke-kun. Não me vá usar essas coisas de menininha.

— Não são de menininha, têm o seu charme.

— Ora, charme nada! O Sasuke-kun é tão... você sabe melhor que eu, _fechado_. Invista mais e pule nele se for preciso.

— Você está dizendo literalmente?

— É _óbvio_.

Sakura lhe dedicou um olhar estranho.

_Pular nele, ora. Fala como se fosse _fácil_._

Mas, sendo sincera, quanto mais tomava consciência do peso da aliança em seu dedo, mais Sakura queria fazer exatamente _isso__..._ tomar um pouco de coragem e, quem sabe, amarrar ao Uchiha de alguma forma para que seus reflexos ninjas não fizessem jus à fama e dessem a sua noiva uma ótima oportunidade para se estabacar no chão.

Deveria esperar por parte dele uma reação memorável, eventualmente. A imaginação a fez sorrir. Estava ansiosa e não conseguia esconder tal verdade, supondo isso ser normal, uma vez que sua adoração e atração por Sasuke permanecia inalterada desde sempre, quiçá maior. _Com certeza, maior._

— Não é como se isso fosse _muito_ ruim. — A kunoichi rebateu e procurou não demonstrar a insegurança fina e traiçoeira que começava a existir. Maldita Ino! — Eu conheço o Sasuke-kun, pare de se preocupar.

— Conhece, é? — Ino perguntou quase debochada, olhou no relógio de pulso e viu que ainda tinham tempo até a hora de partida da rosada, dali vinte minutos.

A realização do casamento acontecera à tarde, de modo que, quanto tudo acabou, faltavam poucas horas para o pôr do sol. A partida do casal ficou marcada, às pressas, para quando o céu se cromatizasse com amarelo, azul, rosa e laranja. Horário agradável para se caminhar até a Vila de Teien¹, sede do ryokan e uma das conglomerações civis mais próxima de Konoha.

— Sakura, eu estou curiosa sobre algo.

— Deve estar mesmo por usar o meu nome.

Ino olhou-a, parando de se concentrar na tarefa de enfiar a camisola na bolsa da Uchiha. Sorriu cúmplice e sua voz foi baixinha como se lhe pedisse para compartilhar um segredo:

— Como o Sasuke-kun te beija? — A amiga se surpreendeu com a pergunta. A Yamanaka emendou: — Porque aquela coisinha insignificante no casamento não foi nada parecida com um.

— Claro que foi! — Sakura defendeu-se. Tudo bem que aos olhos dos convidados não passou de um roce, talvez nem isso, contudo, a Uchiha entendia como Sasuke era reservado e que a própria ideia de pessoas assistindo ao seu casamento era _apavorante_ e esquisita. Surpreendeu-se por ele ter alcançado seus lábios daquele jeito leve, quase inexistente, e não outra parte de seu rosto. — O Sasuke-kun... ele é sempre calmo.

— Calmo? — Ino chocou-se — Sério? Não apostava nisso. Eu olho para ele e só consigo pensar numa coisa _rawr. _Cheio de paixão, chamas... fogos de artifícios!

— Espere... _Rawr_? — Sakura riu, imitando um tigre, achando graça e fechando o zíper da bolsa nervosamente.

Céus, concordava com a loira. Nunca duvidou que Sasuke pudesse ser um amante mais impetuoso e carnal, se assim o quisesse ser – e demonstrar –, Sakura percebia nos contatos acanhados um tipo de _intensidade_. No entanto, o Uchiha demonstrava-se demasiadamente respeitoso – ou estava apenas arisco – de modo que o shinobi e ela nunca desfrutaram do que se pode chamar de um beijo _apaixonado._

Mesmo que ambos já houvesse sentido os lábios um do outro em várias ocasiões, era um toque gentil e fugaz. Tocavam-se, num modo relapso ou intencional, mas, na época, havia algo mais importante que isso: a construção de uma relação estável, a cura de feridas passadas, o aprendizado de confiança mútua. Agora que já haviam passado dessa etapa, a mais dolorosa, a médica-nin perguntava-se, intimamente, como seria avançar e ser _mais_.

Como seria ter um beijo de _verdade_ com o antigo vingador? Jamais fora atrevida o bastante para tomar a iniciativa e, agora que pensava no assunto, talvez fosse por sua falta de sinais que Sasuke também nunca o fizera. Seduzi-lo não parecia uma ideia _totalmente_ tola agora, embora ela se sentisse perdida quando pensava a respeito.

Sakura comprimiu os lábios. Queria ser desejada por Sasuke, que, pelo menos, ele deixasse isso claro, porque sempre oculta muito e revela pouco. Não importa se o fizesse daquela mesma maneira que só ela conseguia ler. Fora a eleita e por um momento imaginou que isto bastaria. Inverdade. Queria mais e mais do shinobi e do afeto contido que ele deixava escapar entre toda aquela muralha orgulhosa.

Não podia, afinal, ser culpada de egoísmo por cobiçar algo tão legítimo.

Sabia que era amada por ele e que, por isso, o Uchiha nunca lhe faria mal. Apenas essa certeza a deixava eufórica demais, ansiosa demais. Confiava nele, seu marido – um conceito que ela ainda assimilava, tal qual Sasuke, de maneira distinta, e fazia seu coração picar no peito.

As prospecções de estar _sozinha_ com ele o resto de sua vida, no entanto, de ser sua mulher e compartilhar seu corpo e alma, apesar de tudo, deixavam-na inquieta e num estado similar ao pânico. Sakura conhecia o corpo humano como ninguém em Konoha, mas, ainda assim, punha-se assustada pelo simples fato de ser _Sasuke_. Ele tinha uma aura intimidante que nada tinha a ver com perigo. "Bonito demais para o próprio bem – e o meu"_._

Ela ficaria bem? _Faria_ bem? Um dar de mãos era suficiente para marcar como ferro quente em sua pele macia, mesmo que ele não estivesse mais tocando-a o formigamento permanecia vivo. Com o passar do tempo, Sakura havia adquirido autoconfiança e costume, contudo, não o bastante para sentir segura num todo. Queria passar a noite com ele e sentir tudo o que conhecia apenas em suas fantasias ou histórias, é óbvio, mas o receio... não havia nada que pudesse fazer sobre, era quase _instintivo_.

O que fariam os tornaria mais próximos do que nunca estiveram.

Para avançar esse passo, careceria do apoio do Uchiha. Sabia que ele o faria – do jeito dele – porque o antigo vingador era, simplesmente, sempre muito sutil e caprichoso, e não havia nada que fizesse a médica não aceitá-lo de tal maneira.

Era _parte_ de Sasuke e ela o amava assim.

— _Não sou a noiva mais bonita que você já viu, Sasuke-kun? — a kunoichi soltou, enquanto os __poucos __convidados serviam-se de bebidas. Sakura parecia um floco de neve brilhante, cujo todo olhar, inclusive o dele, era atraído._

_Por um instante, Sasuke olhou para frente, arrogantemente, __desviando-se dela__._

— _Hmph_. O_s membros __do __clã Uchiha sempre foram conhecidos por serem o número um em tudo._

_Sakura sorriu: um sorriso enorme de quem compreendia cada palavra. _

Sasuke, claro, desde o começo fazia sua parte, inclusive inconscientemente em seus pequenos gestos. Ela nunca soube o _motivo – __e se __havia__ um –_, mas o Uchiha pegava nas pontas do cabelo rosa de sua, antes, namorada, com uma expressão saudosista. Fazia-o sempre que surgia alguma oportunidade ou bem no meio de um silêncio longo dela. Talvez ele estivesse expressando algo. Ou curioso por uma coisa que antes nunca tivera oportunidade de analisar. _Era um cabelo rosa, afinal._

Além do mais, sentia-se livre para soltar seus sorrisos pequenos ao lado dela depois de um dia particularmente chato na companhia de Naruto. Construindo seu _relacionamento. _

Quase tornava-se fácil se acostumar e se permitir a ser completamente forçado – "_não seja teimoso, Sasuke-kun" _– a repousar a cabeça no colo feminino e descansar, daquele jeito que parecia íntimo demais para se estar com uma garota, ainda que ela fosse _sua _garota.

Os lábios da kunoichi fizeram uma curva. Oh, suas memórias preciosas...

— Sakura, tire esse sorriso idiota da cara e me olhe um instante — Ino chamou-a, querendo atenção. A Yamanaka esquadrinhou a rosada e desprezo destilou de suas íris azuis, precisamente quando elas observaram a saia branca e a blusa vermelha. — Você não pretende usar essa _coisa_ para viajar, não é?

— Mh...? Sim. São novas.

A Yamanaka bufou.

— Céus! Venha cá! Quero você deslumbrante — a loira começou, abrindo uma das caixas que ainda não estavam lacradas e procurando uma roupa descente. Depois de muito futricar, um vestido azul com as costas nuas lhe chamou a atenção. — Ora, o que temos aqui? — Estendeu-o para a amiga. — Vista.

— Mas olha só para esse vestido! Eu não posso usar isso na frente do Sasuke-kun.

— Então para que comprou? _Vista, _ele vai te ver pelada de todo jeito.

Ao estender a mão para pegar a peça, Sakura ficou um segundo encarando-a, apertando o tecido contra o corpo. A realidade fazendo seus efeitos. Permitiu-se soltar um sorriso lívido.

— E-ele vai, não é? Oh, meu Deus, ele vai.

— Você vai se sair bem, Sakura-testuda — Ino acalmou-a, afetuosa. — Agora pare de amassar a roupa, droga... Esse é o trabalho do Sasuke-kun.

A Yamanaka riu. Sakura deu-se por vencida, achando uma boa oportunidade para fugir dali. Meio emburrada e totalmente vermelha trancou-se no banheiro. A beldade de Konoha gritou para a porta fechada:

— Vê se não desmancha a trancinha lateral que eu fiz, deu trabalho!

— Pare de mandar em mim, porca estúpida!

**#**

— Sasuke-teme, você entendeu tudo?

— Mais uma palavra e _mato_ você.

— Mata nada. Você vai me agradecer depois. Acredite em mim, quando o Kakashi-sensei teve essa mesma conversa comigo foi muito pior, sorte sua ele estar ocupado — Naruto comentou, esfregando o dedo embaixo do nariz. — Além do mais, já sou um homem casado aqui, tenho mil vezes mais experiência que você, que acha de me chamar de Naruto-sensei? Soa bem.

— _Usuratonkashi_ soa ainda melhor.

Naruto fez alguns grunhidos incompreensíveis cruzando os braços e virando o rosto para o lado.

"_Bastardo de merda". _

_S_eria bom se Sasuke desse algum crédito para seus aconselhamentos, não que fosse um perito, mas Kami-sama sabe como ele, posteriormente, sentiu-se um _pouquinho _grato a Kakashi quando ficou a sós com Hinata pela primeira vez, mas tudo que o Uchiha fazia era azedar ainda mais o olhar e parecer mal humorado – acentuadamente mal humorado.

— Não importa mesmo... Você me entendeu, não é? Devagar, _lentamente_. E preliminares looongas, eu já te expliquei o que são preliminares, lembra-se? Deixe a Sakura-chan se sentir à vontade, compreende? Se ela dizer "pare", você _para_, me ouviu?

— Cale a boca, inferno.

Sasuke estava esperando por Sakura perto dos portões de Konoha, sob o céu laranja do fim de tarde. Naruto já havia dito o que devia e o que não devia, o Uchiha não queria que sua mulher chegasse ali a qualquer momento com o Uzumaki bancando o inconveniente conselheiro nupcial. Era ridículo e humilhante, uma vez que, para começo de conversa, o moreno não pediu segunda opinião alguma.

Estar perto de Sakura já era algo difícil, pensamentos inquietantes sempre vinham e chegar perto sem que eles ocorressem era um desafio que Sasuke não conseguia vencer, na maioria das vezes. E Naruto, apesar de achar que estava ajudando, havia acabado de colocar pressão e preocupações que não existiam antes. O Uchiha não a machucaria de novo, cuidaria para que não acontecesse, mas agiam como se ele _fosse_ fazê-lo. O simples pensamento deixava-o doente.

— Parece que você está salvo, é a Sakura-chan e a Ino.

As duas mulheres se aproximaram e o Uchiha agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Finalmente um pouco de sossego viria. Das duas, a Yamanaka foi a primeira a falar uma bobagem qualquer. Sakura apenas colocou-se ao lado de Sasuke, perguntando se estava tudo pronto, no que ele assentiu.

— Você não desgruda do Sasuke-kun nem um minuto, hn? — Ino provocou ao Uzumaki, aproximando-se dos dois amigos.

— Ele não deveria mais ser "Sasuke-kun". Para você, de agora em diante, é "Sasuke-sama". Estou certo, Sakura-chan?

— Mas quem você pensa q...

Os olhares azuis chocaram-se – divertimento e altivez – enfrentando-se naquilo que parecia um passatempo pessoal.

Antes que uma espécie de briga entre os dois se iniciasse, no entanto, Sakura intrometeu-se entre eles, comunicando-lhes que estavam de partida. Então, qualificado apenas como um observador que não se meteria naquilo, Sasuke viu que o vestido – que parecia muito bem-comportado visto de frente, a propósito – deixava todo o tronco da médica à mostra nas costas. Ele podia ver o desenho da coluna numa linha elegante, uma pinta pequena ou outra, a pele impecável, apesar da vida dura de uma kunoichi.

_Pele demais à vista, __para ser sincero__. _Sua garganta secou estranhamente, escondeu o olhar com o cabelo sem perceber, manifestando sua atenção em qualquer ponto que não fosse Sakura.

— Nos vemos daqui três dias, cuidem-se — Sakura aconselhou. — E obrigada, Ino, de certa forma.

A loira riu colocando as mãos na cintura.

— De certa forma? Ora! Eu vou controlar minha língua.

— Ah, espera! Esqueci de entregar algo ao teme, um minutinho, Sakura-chan.

A kunoichi o olhou curiosa enquanto Naruto arrastava Sasuke para um local mais afastado. A loira compartilhou de sua curiosidade. O Uzumaki ainda forçou o amigo a curvar a coluna, insistindo numa cumplicidade que Sasuke absolutamente não queria ter.

— O que você quer agora, idiota?

— Fala baixo. É só uma última coisa, não acredito que esqueci. Apenas não vá com muita sede ao pote, Sasuke-teme. Você sabe, chegar no ryokan, ir logo tirando a roupa e...

— Vá. À. Merda.

Não foi difícil de prever o punho de Sasuke na bochecha de Naruto, coisa que já devia ter feito há muito tempo, de modo que não surpreendeu o alvo ter se desfeito na fumaça de um bunshin e o jinchuuriki verdadeiro surgir do outro lado reclamando.

— Sabia que ia fazer isso! Seu violento desgraçado!

— Mas o que é que vocês estão fazendo? — Impaciente e surpresa, Sakura se aproximou. — Isso não é hora para lutar.

— Estamos só finalizando uma conversa entre homens, Sakura-chan, não se preocupe. O bastardo é todinho seu agora.

Sakura deixou um risinho nervoso escapar, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha por hábito, mas a trancinha já prendia grande parte dos fios naquele lado e não surtiu muito efeito. Sasuke evitou olhar para aquele Uzumaki liguarudo e sem senso.

Foi preciso apenas mais uma despedida para o casal, enfim, seguir seu caminho sob graças.

Naruto, esperando uns momentos – sabendo que ambos estavam longe o suficiente para que Sasuke não se sentisse propenso a voltar e cometer um homicídio – rodeou a boca com as mãos e gritou:

— Já que você colocou uma coleira no teme, ensine-o alguns truques, Sakura-chan! Dê a patinha, bastardo! Dattebayo!

Gargalhou, sozinho. Ino, ao seu lado, assentiu, divertindo-se. Sakura sufocou um sorriso.

E o Uchiha bufou.

_"Estúpido__"._

Sasuke sequer olhou para trás, quando retornasse, obviamente, se vingaria de alguma maneira.

No entanto, quanto mais seguiam caminho, cada vez mais o rapaz esquecia o rancor e sentia-se _incomodado_. Não de maneira ruim – e não que houvesse uma _boa_. Parecia algo entre o limiar dos dois lados. Deixava-o quase inquieto, quase paranoico, quase sujo. A abertura no vestido de Sakura incomodava-o e ganhava sua dedicação. Dos ombros ao fim da cintura. O laço de tecido azul na nuca parecia tão frágil...

Seriam quatro horas de estrada numa velocidade normal, não poderia exigir a corrida extenuante de um ninja com Sakura vestida _assim_, ele tampouco estava com vontade de se cansar por nada. Ambos sentiam o corpo pesado pela exaustão causada pelo casamento, um ritmo tranquilo era ideal, de todo modo, até para o caso de algo perigoso surpreendê-los pelo caminho.

— Sasuke-kun, eu deixei uma cópia da chave de casa com a minha mãe, ela disse que me adiantaria levando minhas coisas para lá — comentou, erguendo o rosto para fitá-lo. — Falei que não era necessário, mas ela insistiu.

— Parece cansativo.

A kunoichi assentiu.

— Sim, mas mamãe diz que: "se for para um genro tão bonito, eu não me importo". Ela gosta mesmo de você.

A beleza é uma benção. Mas não fora o suficiente para convencer ao patriarca Haruno.

— Seu pai estava chorando.

E também o chamara de _maldito Uchiha _umas quatro vezes antes de cumprimentar Sasuke formalmente, o homem relutou até a penúltima semana para aceitar ao ex-nukenin, mas, enfim, o reconheceu, apertando a mão do novo membro da família com firmeza e resignação.

"V_ocê é o único que a faz sorrir __dessa maneira estúpida__, eu reconheço __e odeio esse fato__. __No fundo, eu acho que eu deveria te agradecer__, __sentia falta dessa Sakura em casa__... __Isso, bem... — o homem olhou ao redor, ajeitando o bigode — estamos resolvidos. Agora v__enha cá__, __preciso te contar minha nova piada do brócolis. __Se você rir, significa que é muito boa, não e?__"_.

— Meu pai sempre foi um chorão por eu ser filha única, talvez... você o entenda um dia. — Sakura mal declarou e logo se arrependeu de ter aberto a boca, era cedo, estupidamente cedo demais para sugerir filhos ou o que fosse. Indiretamente ou não. — Digo...

Esperou uma negativa ou queixa de Sasuke, ele, porém, só franziu as sobrancelhas. Sem perceber ao certo a hesitação na voz de Sakura ou um motivo para ela. Automaticamente, apenas respondeu-lhe num tom natural:

— Não sou do tipo que chora.

A Uchiha encarou-o e então riu baixinho, concordando. Tranquila por algo que nunca deveria preocupá-la. Olhou para baixo, a mão protética do ninja balançava no ritmo dos passos, os olhos verdes prenderam-se no anel homólogo à sua própria aliança. Prova material de seu relacionamento. Segurou a mão de Sasuke e por um momento o toque pareceu ter um significado diferente.

Nas primeiras vezes que fez tal gesto, ela lembrava-se, Sasuke tentava se esquivar e se incomodava. Agora, o rapaz adotava uma postura séria, levemente encabulada. Os dedos de Sakura entrelaçaram-se nos seus com suavidade e precisão, conhecendo aquele espaço como se fosse uma morada. A mão dela era tão leve que o Uchiha quase não a sentia dentro da sua.

Mãos que curam e destroem.

Sasuke recordava–se, nestes momentos, de uma conversa em um tom estranho que civis e ninjas mais velhos, os primeiros bêbados, tiveram numa pousada nos tempos de sua viagem. Uma frase solta, em especial, martelava em sua mente quase toda vez que Sakura apanhava sua mão, tentando absorver o significado da sentença.

Era estranha, desconexa e nada que ele pudesse atribuir um valor.

Pensamentos inquietantes vinham e o Uchiha, quase nunca, conseguia dar um fim neles.

"_Você sabe, acho que estou apaixonado, iryou-nins são mesmo ótimas com as mãos como dizem"._

**#Continua...**

Glossário:

_Vila de Teien¹ – Vila Jardim_

* * *

[REVISADO]. Espero que tenham gostado e, caso sim, que continuem a leitura.


	2. Segundo

Curiosidade: No Japão, um beijo é um tabu (e um costume importado), nada de fazer em público. Eles consideram um contato tão íntimo que isso é (pelo menos, era) dado como o item que antecede o sexo.

* * *

**Tsumetai**

(Frio ao Toque)

"_Nenhum clã prezou mais o amor que os Uchihas_" – (Senju Tobirama).

**#2**

Jamais imaginou que tal pensamento rondaria por sua mente alguma vez, por mais absurda que fosse a situação, mas, neste instante, Sasuke estava grato por ter se casado com uma mulher naturalmente tagarela e de espírito tão jovial. Só assim para ele ficar introspectivo sem parecer rude. A habilidade de Sakura em conseguir dissertar inteligentemente sobre qualquer assunto era assustadora e ele restringia-se a falas calmas e curtas, como lhe melhor convinha e a satisfazia, seguindo a estrada.

Sasuke chegou a perguntar se ela estava cansada, para o caso de querer parar, mas Sakura negou a oferta na ocasião, embora agora se arrependesse de tê-lo feito. Passara a manhã sendo jogada como uma boneca de pano ao arrumarem-na dentro de um kimono branco cheio de camadas, ficou a tarde quase que inteira de pé ao lado de Sasuke – que passou pelo mesmo numa versão mais masculina e estressante – e, após tudo, veio a caminhada.

Concordavam entre si que termas seriam mais do que bem recebidas.

O casal chegou a encontrar alguns viajantes ou ninjas aliados no caminho, contudo, houve apenas pequenas trocas de reverências silenciosas. A kunoichi até fazia algum comentário ou outro depois que estes partiam, parecendo descontraída e leve.

No entanto, não o bastante.

O Uchiha a percebia enrolar uma mecha de cabelo no dedo ou apertar levemente sua mão, sem intenção. Ela estava nervosa por algum motivo e Sasuke recusou-se a sondar o que era.

Talvez fosse por sua causa, mas não disse nada. Não queria a confirmação de que ele_ – o jeito dele – _a deixava inquieta. Sasuke, seguramente, sempre foi um homem calado, mas, a esta altura, parecia circunspecto demais até mesmo aos olhos de Sakura, ele sabia. Quiçá ela quisesse saber o motivo, mas não tinha coragem de perguntar e ficava enrolando, enchendo a conversa de assuntos não tão importantes assim.

Se a médica estava hesitando era melhor, o antigo vingador não tinha uma resposta para dar. Ao menos, não uma satisfatória ou que englobasse suas aflições em todos os níveis.

Poderia rir de si mesmo, para começar. Durante sua viagem tornou-se tão culto e neste instante parecia um garoto imaturo, quase perdido. Seus temores – se é que mereciam tal título – eram, no mínimo, patéticos – mas genuínos. Todavia, corresponder às expectativas de um clã morto – com suas mil tradições e regras, _tão disciplinado_ – e, aliado a este peso, valorar Sakura, não apenas parecia bom, como também era o correto.

Essencialmente após _tudo_.

Não demorou a ser noite e ambos consideravam uma sorte o céu estar limpo, num negro-azulado cheio de nuvens brancas, relevadas pela brilhante lua cheia oculta atrás delas. De algum modo rústico, a luz prateada contribuía com a visibilidade e os impedia de torcer o pé num buraco ou tropeçar por causa de uma pedra, uma vez que Sasuke não utilizava-se de poder ocular algum.

Já haviam percorrido boa parte do trajeto, de maneira que – calculavam e, mais do que isso, _rogavam – _não faltava muito para chegarem ao ryokan.

Subiam uma colina quando uma brisa fria veio sacudindo as copas das árvores e tomou o ar com a melodia de folhas se debatendo. Sasuke não se incomodou, trajava calças e uma blusa de mangas longas, estas enroladas até os cotovelos, então estava razoavelmente protegido da temperatura que decaía com o passar das horas, Sakura, contudo, estremeceu ao seu lado. Ele desviou o olhar até ela, erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda.

— Tudo bem?

— Um pouquinho de frio agora que começou a ventar — ela confessou, elevando o canto da boca.

O ex-nukenin não mostrou nenhuma expressão, pois, com tão pouca roupa...

"_...não é surpresa"._

Sasuke chegou a pensar em dizê-lo, mas preferiu não comentar e constranger a médica, porque ela poderia não ter das _melhores_ reações. Na verdade, isso não o afetava em nada, fosse qual fosse o Uchiha sabia que nenhuma resposta _dele_ seria boa suficiente. Não havia nada de errado com o vestido, só era complicado de assimilar.

Não se lembrava de alguma vez ter visto Sakura em roupas que a deixassem delicada e atraente ao mesmo tempo, um valor dúbio. E menos ainda se lembrava de em algum momento se importar com o que ela vestia.

No fim das contas, certamente parecia um homem muito tolo por não puxá-la para perto. Estavam ombro a ombro – ela mais abaixo –, mas não era suficiente. Sakura fazia ao menos _ideia_?

Durante as quase quatro horas de andanças sozinhos, fora preciso algo de autodomínio para não fazer nenhum gesto inesperado até a kunoichi. Sakura era sua esposa e isto, naturalmente, lhe dava direitos únicos, mas entre tocá-la, encaixá-la em seu braço livre, qualquer coisa, e lidar com um comportamento atípico e surpreso, Sasuke preferia manter-se neutro e não fazer nada. _Ele não conseguiria lidar com isso, __porque ela o deixava nervoso e o fazia perder o foco__._

Desde quando um abraço era tão difícil de começar?

_Patético, simplesmente patético._

Em tais circunstâncias – especialmente levando em consideração seu _status quo_ – isso não deveria fazer diferença. No entanto, parecia-lhe mais lógico esperar e dar a ela e a si mesmo o espaço necessário, habituando-se em entregar e tomar tudo um do outro; mas, ainda assim... a urgência por algo nela era sufocante e insuportável em diversos aspectos.

O conceito de _tão perto, tão longe_ ganhou novas proporções e Sasuke não tinha ideia de como administrar isso. _Do que_ era isso.

A kunoichi estremeceu novamente.

— Vista um casaco, Sakura — o shinobi sugeriu. Apesar de tudo, a moça não deveria se descuidar, podendo curar-se ou não, ficar doente nem que fosse por um tempo curto era inaceitável. — Trouxe algum?

Sakura assentiu energicamente e sorriu-lhe. _Como ela gostava de sorrir... __Conseguia ser um__ pouco desconcertante e, _bem, ele não se importava nem um pouco, lhe parecia inclusive mais bonita.

— Não precisa, obrigada, Sasuke-kun.

— Mh... Se tiver uma hipotermia não conte comigo — ele avisou, num tom baixo, se esforçando para que aquela aura estranha se dissipasse.

— Oh, eu não vou ter uma hipotermia, sabe que pode confiar no meu prognóstico, mas, só numa suposição, aposto que cuidaria de mim a noite inteira se fosse o caso. — ela fez um gesto amplo com o braço que segurava a bolsa. — Pelo menos, eu conto com isso.

Sasuke deu de ombros.

— Talvez.

— _Talvez__?_ Sasuke-kun, isso não é coisa que se diga.

— Eu vou querer um bolo de tomate.

Sakura franziu a sobrancelhas.

— O que tem a ver bolo de tomate com minha hipotermia?

— Suborno por passar a noite em claro.

— Oh, sei... E um pouquinho amor incondicional e devoto? Não conta? — ela perguntou, fingindo surpresa e desolação. — Eu faria isso por você, Sasuke-kun.

Uma ruga discreta surgiu na testa do Uchiha e ele acabou sorrindo de canto.

— Meu sono é valioso.

— Eu não sou? — Sakura olhou para frente e ergueu ligeiramente o queixo, tentando não rir. — Parece que me casei com um mercenário. — Ela mirou-o pelo canto dos olhos. — Um que sabe flertar.

Sasuke quase parou de andar. Nada de bom viria disso.

— Eu não estava _flertando. — _O shinobi era a cara da indignação. Um calor envergonhado veio subindo pelo pescoço. Garota descarada.

Diante de sua negação, uma risada feminina breve preencheu a noite.

— Claro que estava!

— Hmph. — Sasuke resmungou, esmagando as pedrinhas do caminho com os pés e se concentrando no som crocante. Não demorou e, mais uns metros a frente, outra brisa fria atingiu-os, Sakura foi a que sofreu mais dano e a pele dela pareceu-lhe arrepiada mais uma vez. — Coloque um casaco.

— Eu disse antes, não precisa.

Olhou-a com uma expressão interrogativa.

— Nós já chegamos — a Uchiha prontificou-se a explicar, apontando para um conjunto de pequenas luzes e sombras de construções há algumas dezenas de metros, ao terminarem de subir a colina. Sakura expressou uma risada inocente. — Não percebeu? Para onde você estava olhando, Sasuke-kun?

Para ela.

Relação estranha de mariposa e chamas.

Mas ele balançou a cabeça primeiro, visualizando a pequena aglomeração. O ryokan onde se hospedariam ficava dentro da pequena Teien, vilarejo cuja atração turística variava entre os mercadinhos numa feira de tempo integral, restaurantes e as termas. Ali havia, pelo menos, mais oito hotéis do tipo e eventos diversificados, a depender da data e horário. Teriam que se informar.

Sasuke, então, demorou um instante para respondê-la, evasivo e mentiroso:

— Lugar nenhum.

**#**

— Sejam bem-vindos — uma mulher de kimono tradicional os cumprimentou com uma voz calma e servil, curvando-se respeitosamente na entrada do Ryokan Heisui¹. Sakura entregou-lhe os bilhetes que comprovavam a reserva já paga e esperou junto a Sasuke a confirmação. — Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Sakura, correto. Por favor, sigam-me, vou lhes apresentar as nossas instalações e os seus aposentos.

Antes, porém, trocaram os sapatos sujos de poeira e calçaram, cada um, uma pantufa que lhes foi fornecida. A mulher entrou num corredor, dando passinhos curtos, mas rápidos, pelo menos o máximo que o kimono lhe permitia.

Antes de segui-la, Sakura virou-se para Sasuke e sussurrou cobrindo a boca com uma mão, parecia reluzente e orgulhosa:

— _Ela me chamou de __Uchiha Sakura__, eu realmente posso me acostumar com isso._

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso de canto pequeno: _inacreditável._

— Justo. Agora anda.

Sem medir efeitos, Sasuke impulsionou Sakura espalmando a mão em suas costas na região lombar. A kunoichi quase deu um primeiro passo incerto pela surpresa, mas seguiu a recepcionista sem problemas. A mão dele estava fria e talvez fosse por isso que a Uchiha não conseguia esquecer nem por um minuto que ela estava ali, causando-lhe um fisgar na nuca e avermelhando suas bochechas. Por um momento, sentiu-se desajeitada.

— Aqui fica a entrada para nossas termas — a recepcionista apontou para uma parte a céu aberto no ryokan, havia três muros de bambu envernizado e três portas. No limite da composição artesanal, via-se o suave vapor subindo em contraste com a luz laranjada das lanternas de papel. Pontos de luz mais acima destacavam-se como se os vaga-lumes ensaiassem uma dança.

Parecia-se com uma pintura viva. O Heisui transpirava elegância e calma: em pontos estratégicos havia incenso suave queimando; bonsais sobre mesas num jardim central no interior do hotel, também sob o céu aberto e cercado por árvores, alguns canteiros de flores; um pequeno lago artificial com carpas douradas era visto e todos os funcionários ao redor vestiam-se tradicionalmente.

A Sasuke lembrava de modo indistinto a sua antiga casa no clã Uchiha, sobretudo as varandas internas que circundavam o jardim. Não ficou olhando por muito tempo. Inclusive, se não fosse o batuque harmônico das fontes shishi-odoshi o silêncio seria praticamente absoluto – excetuando-se pela voz da funcionária que ainda apresentava o local.

— A área masculina encontra-se à esquerda e a feminina à direita. A mista na porta do meio. Apesar de estamos na baixa temporada, por favor, mantenham as toalhas que lhes serão dadas junto ao corpo, caso frequentem a parte mista do onsen. O local para tirarem as impurezas fica logo ali — apontou para as duas divisões fechadas do outro lado, numa área privada, segurando delicadamente a manga longa de seu kimono.

Mais tarde, a mulher lhes entregou a chave do quarto – que ficava um andar acima – e encarregou-se de levá-los até a porta e desejar uma boa estadia após uma reverência profunda.

No chaveiro havia o desenho de um narciso e um semelhante estava entalhado numa tábua de madeira na porta de correr. Uma homenagem, talvez, ao nome da vila? Sakura olhou o entalhe com nostalgia. Sasuke lembrou-se da flor.

O narciso, originalmente, sempre significou _eu respeito você. _Sakura depositara tal flor em seu quarto de hospital todos os dias durante o intervalo da segunda fase do exame chuunin. Sasuke demorou a perceber o que ela realmente queria dizer com aquilo, a essa altura, ela temia tanto que ele partisse com Orochimaru que seu coração doía ao pensar no assunto.

_"O narciso é uma flor que mesmo durante o inverno mantém sua beleza, nunca perdendo para o frio... uma flor forte que espera pela esperança da primavera"__,_ Sakura havia dito a Ino numa ocasião. Algo que parecia tão verdade agora. Tão parte de si mesma. E não é que _ela _representasse o narciso, não se sentia dessa forma, tampouco poderia. O título, a seu ver, pertencia mais a _Sasuke _do que a si mesma.

A Uchiha destrancou a porta e entrou seguida do marido, que não teve escolha a não ser tirar a mão da pele macia com um deslizar discreto e quase mal intencionado. Sakura certamente notaria, mas, se o fez, não disse nada. O frio no estômago dela não seria algo que Sasuke pudesse perceber, de todo modo.

O apartamento possuía, num todo, três cômodos: uma sala aconchegante com uma mesa central cercada por almofadas e que incluía uma varanda; um banheiro grande cheio de toalhas e itens para banho, cujo Sakura teve que arrastar Sasuke para ver e, por fim, um quarto de chão de tatame com um futon no centro, sobre o qual estavam os yukatas dobrados fornecidos pelo hotel; mais alguns móveis e televisão.

Juntos e bocejando, organizaram as malas e, ao fim, sentaram-se sobre as almofadas na sala.

— Lembre-me de agradecer à Ino, esse lugar é maravilhoso.

— _Aa_.

Apesar de tudo, o pensamento do Uchiha estava distante, mais propriamente num cochilo que poderia desfrutar. Fechou a mão que tocara em Sakura em punho. Formigava. Oh, ele precisava dormir.

No entanto, não tomou este caminho. O casal ficou em silêncio, comeram um lanche rápido, guardado na bolsa. Sakura esgotara todos seus assuntos na viagem e agora ela sentia-se estúpida por isso. Nenhum som exterior entrava na sala. Nem o ventilador girando no teto fazia algum ruído. Ela suspirou.

— Está cansado, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke deitou a cabeça sobre o tampo da mesa e envolveu-a com os braços antes de respondê-la.

— _Algo assim_ — quase sussurrou, a voz abafada. — Você?

— Estou. Muito_._ — Ela o imitou, repousando-se também sobre o móvel. Não demorou para mudar os planos e ter uma ideia. — Ne, vamos às termas? Pode ajudar a repor as energias.

— Sakura, já passam das dez da noite.

— Vai ser bom para os músculos tensos e de toda forma precisamos de um banho.

— Pode ir, eu fico com o chuveiro. — Apontou para o banheiro.

— Eu não quero ir sozinha.

Provocado, Sasuke apoiou o queixo no local onde sua bochecha estivera, olhando preguiçosamente para Sakura, que ergueu o pescoço e fez uma expressão triste, meio engraçada. Olhando para um cantinho do quarto, a boca curvada.

— Não faça essa cara.

Ela sorriu.

— Então?

— …

Sem dizer nada, Sasuke levantou-se e foi ao banheiro, pegou lá a cestinha com itens de higiene preparada pelo ryokan e duas toalhas, uma menor e outra maior. No quarto, apanhou o yukata preto com obi cinza, cuja única decoração era um colarinho azul-claro.

Chegou à sala e Sakura ainda estava lá, abobalhada com o jeito que ele se movimentava aqui e ali sem dar nenhuma explicação.

— É melhor se apressar antes que eu mude de ideia.

A médica piscou.

— Uau... Funciona até mesmo com você. — Sakura, surpresa, seguiu os exatos passos anteriores do Uchiha, pensando que, no fim das contas, ele era mais maleável – ainda que continuasse muito abaixo da média normal – do que jamais mensurara.

Mas, particularmente, Sasuke não entendeu, o que funcionou?

_"Não tenha medo de provocá-lo, testuda, faça o Sasuke experimentar o quão chantagista uma kunoichi pode ser!"__._

**#**

Pacientemente, Sasuke esperava por Sakura no pequeno saguão frente aos muros de bambu. Já havia utilizado o banheiro coletivo no setor masculino e lavado o corpo como a etiqueta manda. Agora, cruzava os braços, tendo certeza de que o nó da toalha branca enrolada na cintura estava bem preso. O yukata que vestiria depois estava guardado num armário próprio.

Nesse meio tempo, um homem – outro hóspede – passou por ele, acenando sutilmente, mas já estava de saída. Depois disto, não houve mais nenhuma movimentação aparente e só lhe restou aguardar pelo minuto que pareceu longo demais.

No cômodo feminino, Sakura apertou a toalha contra o corpo e ensaiou modos de não parecer uma verdadeira tonta, sem coordenação motora, ou conseguir a brilhante façanha de tropeçar bem na frente do Uchiha como se seus reflexos ninja deixassem de existir de uma hora para outra. Em que ela estava pensando quando propôs isso?

Exceto pelas toalhas, estariam exatamente nus.

Olhou para si mesma num espelho e tentou controlar o pânico e um constrangimento que crescia como o apetite de Naruto por rámen: metade de suas pernas estava de fora, o tecido alinhava-se à curva de sua cintura e quadril, dando-lhe formas exatas e, por fim, o decote que ela tentava esconder delineava o volume de seus seios. "_Ele vai ver tudo!"_

Para princípio de conversa, isso nem deveria ser um problema. Não_ deveria._

Felizmente, _era um banho misto_, Sakura tranquilizou-se. Naturalmente, haveria outras pessoas na terma e ela não se preocuparia em ficar nervosa demais ou agitada demais ou tagarela demais. Girou a maçaneta, puxando o ar, e dirigiu-se ao saguão. A certa distância, parecia que Sasuke a estava esperando a um bom conjunto de minutos.

— Sasuke-kun.

O shinobi seguiu a voz baixinha e encontrou Sakura parada por perto, enquanto ela evitava seu olhar e ficou vermelha. Mesmo Sasuke identificou o motivo. Mirou-a de cima a baixo, coisa que ele, praticamente, não pôde evitar. E desviou por precaução. Valeu-se disso por um milagroso _um_ segundo, pois no outro ficou fitando-a de soslaio até vê-la se aproximar, cuidando para manter os olhos acima do pescoço feminino.

— Ah...Vamos?

— Aa.

Como Sakura deveria ter suposto, para um horário tão tarde a terma – ao menos, a mista – estava completamente vazia. Ela xingou em pensamento, não que ela esperasse que Sasuke fizesse algo indecente bem ali, era mais um caso de não confiar em si mesma ou controlar que alguma estupidez saísse de sua boca.

O Uchiha ajudou Sakura a descer o relevo e sentaram-se num canto do espaço de seis metros quadrados aproximados, apoiando as costas numa das várias rochas que circundavam a piscina. A água não era profunda. De pé, não passava dos joelhos.

Ao menos, puderam esquecer as inquietações por alguns instantes, o efeito relaxante da água quente foi quase que imediato e Sasuke não poderia estar mais agradecido pela insistência da kunoichi. Fechou os olhos e sentiu Sakura acomodar a cabeça em seu ombro.

— E pensar que você não queria vir... — ela murmurou com uma voz sonolenta e relaxada, um tempo depois. Sem resposta. — Aliás, Sasuke-kun, eu adorei me casar com você, mas estou feliz que só preciso fazer isso uma vez na vida. Você sabe, noite passada quase não consegui dormir.

Sasuke assentiu. Abriu os olhos e espiou a mulher ao seu lado. Ele concordava com ela. A rotina foi, de fato, extenuante, não conseguia imaginar como civis com pouca estamina conseguiam aguentar sem desmaiarem ou morrerem de tédio em algum momento. Ou, quem sabe, fosse justamente esse o problema: um casamento é monótono demais para um ninja em certos aspectos e exaurientes em outros.

— Você está tão exausto que nem consegue falar? — Sasuke afirmou com a cabeça mais uma vez. A kunoichi riu. Pensou no assunto e teve uma ideia, algo que Ino fizera para si antes da viagem e ela agradeceu como nunca. Mas com o Uchiha não seria muito atrevimento? Ela não se importava, já ele... — Mh, eu posso fazer... algo?

Finalmente, voz:

— Seja específica.

— Eu mostro. Se você se virar.

— O que está planejando?

— Tão desconfiado... Não é nada mau.

Ressabiado, ele cedeu, vendo Sakura posicionar-se logo atrás. Estranhou. _Um ninja deve sempre ser vigilante com sua retaguarda. __U_m dos primeiros ensinamentos da academia que ficaram absolutamente esquecidos quando a kunoichi deslizou ambas as mãos por suas costas e apertou suavemente o músculo de seus ombros, usando o polegar no pescoço e massageando circularmente a nuca com eles depois. Lutou para não se retesar. Se o fizesse, a médica perceberia que o afetava nítida e dramaticamente. _Há toques demais, intimidade demais, perto demais._

— Mas o q—?

— Não é o fim do mundo, você pode considerar como um _tratamento_ _especial_, Sasuke-kun.

Embora o que ele considerasse ou deixasse de considerar não fizesse diferença, o moreno aquiesceu em completo silêncio. As mãos _dela_ na pele _dele_ traziam consigo uma sensação diferente. Sakura fez um novo movimento, aliviando dores e tornando seus ombros mais leves, em certo ponto, viu o reflexo do chakra verde.

Seja lá quem fosse aquele ninja, ele estava correto, médicas-nin são ótimas com as mãos. Mesmo. Então, possivelmente, o Uchiha era o mais sortudo dos homens por experimentar justamente as da melhor médica do mundo, certo?

Sasuke estava acostumando-se com o contato reverente e gentil, que durou algum tempo, sentindo-se melhor, quando foi surpreendido por um outro tipo de toque, como se gelo estivesse atravessando sua coluna.

Grata por ele estar de costas, Sakura avançou, inclinou-se e lhe beijou demoradamente o lugar onde, outrora, estivera a marca da maldição. O time sete passara por tantos problemas por causa _daquilo_, era uma sorte que o único legado da marca estar em suas memórias. E, inclusive, o fato de apenas lembrar já não machucava como antes. Tudo que restava era uma sensação de alívio.

Mas ali e agora, mais uma vez a única resposta fora um silêncio suspenso, embora o rapaz soubesse que devia ter dito algo. Sentiu a boca de Sakura se afastar tão sutil como quando viera, no entanto, era como se ainda estivesse _ali_.

Em seu próprio mundo Sasuke ficou inquieto. Que se supõe que ele deveria fazer? O tempo passava e nem mesmo a água quente agora servia como um relaxante. Sua esposa não era, também, o melhor remédio neste momento. Quem sabe ela fosse a própria doença de sua impaciência, que ele hospedava com cautela.

Queria mais do que lhe era oferecido, mas e se fosse tomado como um mal? Desejá-la não deveria ser um crime e de fato não era. Sakura não o afastaria se tentasse se aproximar. A problemática estava no fato do Uchiha não saber _como fazê-lo. _Falem de estratégias, armas, guerras e jutsus com ele, mas não perguntem a Uchiha Sasuke como ele planejava ficar próximo de sua própria mulher.

Sakura havia escolhido ser _sua, _isso deveria bastar como, talvez, a base que ele precisava para dar um primeiro passado completamente inseguro? Ridículo. Não era incentivo suficiente.

No meio de seus pensamentos, enfim, o toque dela desapareceu como uma salvação, trazendo-o de volta à realidade.

— Se eu fizer muito você pode dormir sentado — a moça riu.

O Uchiha virou-se, posicionando-se ao seu lado e agradeceu. Sakura sorriu e olhou ao redor, disfarçando aquela incômoda timidez que, por mais que ela quisesse – e queria muito – não conseguia controlar. A kunoichi passou a mão pela própria nuca, fazendo a água se mover, o pescoço branco dela virou um protagonista que o Uchiha não ignorou, embora devesse para o próprio bem. _Era uma brecha._

Talvez se ele houvesse desviado o olhar não teria a mente invadida por uma ideia curiosa; talvez não houvesse percebido a própria respiração ficar pesada e talvez seu coração não bombeasse como o de um louco prestes a morrer. Se ao menos soubesse ou pudesse aceitar o que era com naturalidade... Não totalmente desagradável, não totalmente bom.

_Livre-se e se agarre nisso, __uma voz disse, ambígua__._

— Sakura... — Então, ele a chamou, sem realmente querer.

O som saiu baixo de sua garganta seca e ele não se vigiou quando se inclinou até ela, perdendo-se. Enquanto Sakura não o olhou, a boca fria de Sasuke encontrou um lugar desajeitado em seu pescoço, no princípio; a médica engoliu uma exclamação. O Uchiha afastou-se o suficiente, mas não quis encontrar os olhos dela. Inclusive esperou um protesto. A espera foi vã e tola.

Encorajado e curioso, os lábios de Sasuke abriram-se e fecharam-se sobre a pele feminina. Como quem experimenta uma nova bebida, o Uchiha sondou-a devagar e cuidadoso; arranhou o local em queda com os dentes, movendo a língua timidamente pelo ombro nu e retornando para cima, adiantando-se para perto da mandíbula, sabendo que talvez estivesse indo por um caminho que não devia. Mas queria _tanto_.

Sakura fechou a boca com força, aprisionando os menores ruídos. Sasuke estava lhe... oh, céus, ela não conseguiu raciocinar com coerência. A realidade tangível não parecia, de fato, real. Em algumas vezes fazia cócegas e ela queria rir; e em outras sentia-se acalorada e desejava, mais que tudo, se aferrar ao Uchiha e querer mais.

A mão dele, oculta sob a água, deu a volta na barriga da mulher e agarrou-a nas costelas, puxando de lado o corpo de encontro ao seu, enterrando os dedos na toalha que protegia a pele acetinada. Todo movimento era lento e paciente, como se o relaxamento causado pelo líquido quente motivasse tal efeito. Sasuke planou a boca sobre o pescoço de Sakura, respirando sobre a tez de sua esposa, no que seus lábios resvalavam-se de leve na pequena extensão.

A médica suspirou, sem conseguir evitar, e teve a impressão que Sasuke sorriu contra seu pescoço que, ela mesma não esperava, era agradavelmente vulnerável ao toque. Um pensamento inoportuno tintilou, ao fundo e baixo: eles não deviam fazer essas coisas nesse tipo de lugar. Inadequado e fora das normas. Se algum funcionário do hotel os visse... oh, poderiam ser expulsos do hotel.

— S... Sasuke-kun.

Ao contrário do que esperava, o contato imediatamente cessou, abrupto e rápido o suficiente para sentir-se desapontada. O chamado dela, com uma nota de preocupação, talvez fosse um alerta de que ele tinha feito algo errado. Sasuke olhou para sua esposa, bochechas vermelhas e olhos levemente arregalados.

Ela não parecia com raiva.

E pareceu menos ainda quando elevou uma mão até sua nuca e agarrou um punhado de cabelos negros. Sakura não podia se importar menos com as regras do ryokan quando Sasuke lhe encarava com um olhar de desculpas, camuflado insuficientemente por sua atitude orgulhosa.

— Bem? — ele chiou, olhando para as rochas ígneas logo atrás.

Sakura encarou-o, mas não respondeu-lhe. Puxou o rosto do shinobi para perto, envolvendo as orelhas e cabelo com as mãos. Sasuke separou os lábios, sentindo a ninja se mexer e passar os dedos sobre seus olhos, obrigando-o a fechá-los e retornando as mãos aos locais anteriores. A garota tomou ar.

— Eu quero um beijo seu — ela pediu, a voz quase sumindo. _Um de verdade._

Sasuke reabriu as pálpebras e baixou as íris, surpreso, fitando a boca da médica. A mão na região das costelas dela deu um leve aperto. Também queria. Há muito tempo.

Ele ainda a olhava quando cumpriu seu desejo.

Hesitante, beirando à cautela, beijou o canto dos lábios livres de batom primeiro, assim como costumava fazer antes. Roçou para o lado, tocando a tudo e tornando o mundo escuro – o dele, o dela. Nunca tomara a boca de Sakura de maneira libertina, a despeito de tantas vezes ter querido, mas quão relevante isso é?

O rapaz enterrou a mão, antes apoiada no chão da piscina natural, no cabelo rosado, afastando o rosto e retornando, provando primeiro lábio superior com a ponta da língua. A pele da kunoichi arrepiou-se e ela aguardou ansiosa. Um beijo paciente e titubeante veio a seguir, Sasuke induziu-a a separar os lábios e encaixou os seus no dela, movendo-os devagar. Sakura se afobou e tentou apressá-lo, pressionando sua nuca; obviamente, não puderam evitar quando os dentes resvalaram-se.

Silencioso, Sasuke se afastou.

— Ei...

— Eu... estou um pouco nervosa. Desculpe.

Maldição, não era a única.

Sasuke ignorou-a e recomeçou. A Uchiha permitiu, no fim, que ele seguisse o próprio ritmo. Primeiro, veio com a boca fechada, entreabrindo-a aos poucos até fechá-la novamente sobre a de Sakura. Apertou-a e a kunoichi devolveu o gesto, levando as mãos até os ombros dele, inclinando a cabeça no exato momento em que a língua do moreno finalmente tomou parte e posse, sobressaltando-a. Teve os cabelos pretos puxados. _Inferno_. Ele simplesmente não conseguiria manter um ritmo linear.

Sasuke se virou e os narizes se tocaram, puxou-a para perto e na cintura, sentindo a língua macia da kunoichi corresponder e vagar na sua, causando um frio estranho na coluna de Sakura e um calor desconhecido em si mesmo. A toalha ameaçava lhe incomodar, não deu atenção, e, por isso, o moreno estava prestes a se constranger. Lentamente, separaram-se um beijo mais curto e rápido, a respiração um pouco densa procurando fôlego.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada de imediato, os corpos continuavam próximos e quentes, sonolentos pelos efeitos calmantes das águas termais. Sakura mordeu o lábio. _Isso_ era um beijo, então. E era bom. Esteve prestes a roubar outro do Uchiha quando ele se aproximou novamente, mas o rapaz interrompeu-se e ela desistiu do intento, vendo-o as sobrancelhas negras franzirem. Não demorou a entender o motivo.

— Há gente vindo — Sasuke resmungou, separando-se da esposa e sentindo-se desconfortável quando retornou para a posição inicial. Uma sensação levemente boa em algum lugar abaixo de sua cintura.

Parecia familiar, até.

Mesmo sabendo que não poderia ver nada na água turva, Sasuke olhou para baixo. Xingou mentalmente quando chegou a uma conclusão insana. Impossível... Não agora, não aqui. Não podia ter perdido o controle sobre si mesmo assim. Descrente, Sasuke guiou uma mão discretamente por baixo da água até sua toalha. Suas bochechas se esquentaram quando uma suspeita onipresente confirmou-se. "_Oh, merda". __Algo impróprio estava começando ali. _Nada mais constrangedor que isso poderia acontecer.

— Não é melhor irmos, Sasuke-kun? — Sakura cochichou.

_Maldição._

— Droga. Não.

Sem entender, ela olhou-o. As pessoas haviam se aproximado e já se podia ouvir vozes. Depois, um homem e uma mulher idosa começavam a entrar na água e exprimir seus agrados depois de um dia viajando de vila em vila. Sasuke ignorou-os.

— O que foi? — Sakura voltou a sussurrar, preocupada. — Está tonto? É só não fazer movimentos bruscos.

— Sakura, não — ele protestou mais uma vez. Pensando em coisas absurdas. — Nem se atreva a sair daqui.

— Por quê?

— Não importa.

Sakura sorriu.

— Sasuke-kun, tudo bem? Você nem queria vir e agora não quer ir embora... seu estranho. Não é bom ficar na água por muito tempo.

Ela era a personificação da inocência. O Uchiha apertou os olhos, impaciente. Por que Sakura simplesmente não enfiava na cabeça que de modo algum, nem sob pena de morte, ele poderia se levantar dali exatamente _agora_? Além de tudo, explicar sua situação, por si só, era ridículo até mesmo para ele.

_P__oderia dizer algo como:_ _Veja bem, Sakura, por sua culpa estou tendo __algo que se parece com uma ereção__ e não há bolo de tomate no mundo que sirva como suborno para isso. __E se __passar por __idiot__a__. __Mas ele __definitivamente__ não era Naruto. Duvidava, aliás, que o próprio Uzumaki seria tão imbecil se estivesse em sua posição. __Preferiu cruzar os braços e fechar os olhos. O que __mais __ele poderia fazer?_

— Tch. Você não entenderia, apenas... só continue aí_._

**#Continua...**

Glossário:

_¹ Ryokan Heisui: Hotel Águas Calmas._

* * *

[REVISADO] Não tenho muita habilidade para narrar beijos, mas tentei dar o meu melhor. Pesquisa: quem é melhor – Idate Morino (ep. 102, filler) ou o moço da carta dos capítulos 539/540 (mangá)? É importante, questão de capítulo ou morte! Comentem!

**#**

**Comentários **(todos me surpreenderam muito, leitores com e sem conta, eu não esperava tamanha repercussão, obrigada universal!):

**Tiuni**: Se Maomé não vem a montanha, a montanha vai a Maomé. Eu geralmente escrevo justo aquilo que não encontro para satisfazer as minhas fantasias com esse casal, vamos nos dar bem. Sasuke ainda vai abrir muitas brechas para Sakura. A maior, pelo menos, já está escancarada para ela. hhueheuheu, Ino e Naruto são os melhores piores conselheiros que poderiam existir! Louca para escrever as núpcias. *q* Obrigada!

**Vivi**: DESESPERADAAA! Deve saber a fanfic de cor mesmo, vou te usar para consultas no futuro. Você leu todas? Puxa, puxa, puxa! ~agora solta~ Esperar sete dias é dureza mesmo, mas se eu colocasse menos que isso eu não conseguiria cumprir o prazo, hueheuheu. Obrigada por esses elogios lindos em caixa alta!

**Uchiha Ayu**: Muito obrigada pelo elogio! É um prazer ler isso.

**Mel Itaik**: Se você ganhou tempo então eu fico feliz! Seria triste alguém lendo meu texto e se perguntar porque gastou energia com ele, heuheuehe. Muito obrigada pela força! *q*

**Janab**: O coração aguentou? Espero que sim, hueheuheu. Eu também amo o ponto de vista japonês e quis muito abordá-lo aqui. Os costumes são lindos e é sempre bom lembrarmos do país que foi o berço desse mangá maravilhoso. Muito obrigada! =D

**Guest**: Sim, o que dizer, huehuehue? Cuidado que o consumo exagerado pode causar dependência na autora (e nada me agradaria mais, revelo meu segredo). Obrigada por esses elogios, ele contribuem sempre quando vou escrever! *q*


	3. Terceiro

Pela experiência sexual do Sasuke ser _nula_, é muito difícil para ele controlar uma semiereção ou uma ereção, além de ser constrangedor demais para um rapaz. Idate Morino venceu a pesquisa! Obrigada a todos que responderam!

* * *

**Tsumetai**

(Frio ao Toque)

_"Nós estávamos sozinhos e famintos por amor"_ – (Uchiha Sasuke).

**#3**

Águas termais tinham, justamente, a propriedade de retirar o cansaço do corpo, no entanto, o excesso de tempo desfrutando das qualidades terapêuticas do onsen trazia consigo _efeitos negativos_.

O organismo, acostumado com a inércia, acabaria se rebelando e desobedecendo aos comandos com rapidez quando uma pessoa despreparada emergisse da água. Os resultados seriam, em teoria, uma leve tontura e relaxamento – _excessivo_ relaxamento, ao ponto que dormir pareceria a ideia mais maravilhosa já concebida.

Mesmo assim, apesar de todos estes absurdos e o que motivou a Sasuke a sofrê-los – obrigando a Sakura a fazer o mesmo, também, afinal, seria absolutamente estranho e requereria explicações que ele não tinha se ele ficasse e ela partisse –, o Uchiha não imaginou que quando dividisse um futon com ela pela primeira vez eles iriam, definitivamente, apenas _dormirem_ juntos, com toda a inocência que tal palavra abrange.

Não é como se ele pensasse na situação com a frequência de um pervertido, mas também não é como se nunca houvesse levado o caso em pauta. Especialmente na última semana, admitia que chegara a idealizar essa situação com Sakura algumas vezes e o que sua imaginação criava não tinha nada a ver com sua esposa dormitar friamente no lado oposto do futon.

Teriam tempo para esse tipo de intimidade ainda, isto era certo, mas saber tal evidência não mirrava o sabor amargo em sua boca.

Com efeito, sequer poderia culpar Sakura por isso. Era inegável que a responsabilidade era toda _dele,_ mesmo que admiti-lo não fosse fazer alguma diferença. Ficaram muito mais do que é recomendável no onsen e Sasuke apenas permitiu-os sair de lá quando se sentia livre de qualquer inquietação vergonhosa – antes visível para qualquer um que encarasse sua toalha branca.

Os sintomas esperados vieram, assomados ao estresse e falta de sono já acumulados nas horas anteriores, cujo o casal se iludiu pensando que havia ido embora.

Não foi difícil de supor, em tal caso, o resultado que viria a seguir.

Quase uma dezena de minutos de depois, ao sair da água, a dupla dirigiu-se ao vestuário e trajou suas respectivas yukatas do melhor modo possível, o que demorou um tempo considerável entremeado de bocejos audíveis e olhos sendo esfregados. Foi com uma mistura de dificuldade e destreza instintiva que amarraram os nós dos obis e mal notaram que estes ficaram ligeiramente frouxos, apesar do esforço.

Na ida para o quarto, assegurando-se de não tropeçar com os tradicionais chinelos de madeira, Sakura apoiou-se por pura preguiça – e um pouco de aproveitamento – em Sasuke para subir as escadas, também permitindo que ele abrisse a porta; ela ainda brincou antes, tentando aliviar a tensão que percebeu rodeá-lo perguntando se, por um acaso, o shinobi não gostaria de levá-la no colo como em filmes e poupá-la do esforço.

— Não — ele respondeu-lhe, encurtando o máximo que podia suas sentenças e destrancando a fechadura.

De imediato, Sakura estranhou a grosseria, mas a princípio não o censurou ou o pressionou por respostas, o Uchiha parecia inclusive progressivamente mal humorado e quieto. Era de se supor que ele devia estar exausto e, em contrapartida, tranquilo; mas o quadro geral mostrava o extremo oposto do que seria _serenidade_.

Ela não poderia prever – por mais que o conhecesse – que seu marido estava desgostoso com si mesmo.

Em primeiro lugar, sua mente estava quase sempre fazendo caminhos até Sakura, às vezes ele mal notava, de toda forma, em nenhum momento seu corpo havia reagido tão notavelmente na _frente_ dela – bom, ele também nunca havia encostado nela como fizera, se isso contava como algo. Evidentemente, ele devia estar agradecido pela médica não perceber nada, mas a sensação de gratidão, por alguma razão, não veio.

Enquanto Sakura se deitava no futon, Sasuke apagou todas as luzes, tornando o apartamento escuro, a tênue luz de fora que conseguia penetrar o local iluminava muito pouco da sala e absolutamente nada do quarto. Em silêncio, ele encontrou a singular cama, se aconchegou ali e cobriu-se.

Seu corpo imediatamente apaziguou-se, o Uchiha fechou os olhos, abstraindo-se da tensão que sentia. _Da__quela__ situação patética. _Nem ele nem ela estavam em condições de mover um músculo e ambos silenciosamente concordavam com isso. O shinobi, de preferência, então, gostaria de apenas pular para o próximo dia, como se o episódio anterior nunca houvesse existido.

— Boa noite, Sasuke-kun — Sakura sussurrou ao seu lado, a voz da mulher parecia a de alguém prestes a se render à vontade da noite. Ele não respondeu a tempo. Resistindo ao sono, ela tentou o diálogo mais uma vez: — Você está chateado com algo?

— Não... — oh, estava. Muito. Não com ela, pelo menos.

As coisas não eram para ser assim e, portanto, sentir-se tenso por deixar algo em _branco –_ sua responsabilidade – parecia-lhe a reação normal. Para dizer a verdade, era mais complexo que isso: seus princípios estavam ofendidos, seu orgulho zangado e sua integridade maculada. Em honestas palavras, não que fosse confessá-las, Sasuke estava mais _envergonhado_ do que qualquer outra coisa.

Não se sentia nem um pouco à vontade para falar sobre isso com sua esposa.

— Sasuke-kun, seja sincero — Sakura chamou-o severamente. O shinobi ouviu um farfalhar suave de panos e depois um toque na manga de seu yukata. Ela parecia mais próxima. — Diga-me o que há.

— Não é nada, durma.

Sakura não desistiu. Acaso ele estava assim por sua causa? Talvez ela não houvesse considerado os sentimentos de Sasuke com delicadeza.

— É nossa primeira noite sozinhos, estou perfeitamente consciente disso. — Uma pausa. — Eu compreendo que você esteja assim por... você deve imaginar, Sasuke-kun. Nós...

Sasuke girou no futon, voltando o rosto para a onde a voz de Sakura soava.

—Não me entenda mal. Isso não tem sentido.

No escuro, ela arregalou os olhos sonolentos um pouquinho. Seja lá o que fosse, ele continuava sendo suspeito e ela arrancaria a verdade, porque não entendia o comportamento carrancudo, em especial após ser beijada além de suas expectativas. Inevitavelmente, a todo momento a lembrança vinha nítida à sua mente: a mão em seu corpo, os beijos e arranhar suave no pescoço, a textura da língua dele tocando a sua.

Sentia-se desejada e cheia de expectativas, mas com o Uchiha agindo assim a kunoichi punha-se pensativa. Havia decidido não extorquir respostas de Sasuke. No passado, isso lhe pareceria _certo_. Agora, no entanto, ela tinha _direito_ de saber o que se passava com ele. Não era assim que funcionava um casamento?

Cinicamente, então, Sakura sorriu com zombaria. Tentaria outra tática – _a de Naruto_. O Uchiha era facilmente provocado e sincero quando caçoavam dele. O próprio ato era-lhe _insuportável __e incômodo__, __perdendo uma fração de seu autocontrole __quase __sempre tão estável_.

— Então é pior do que pensei, talvez o contrário… — a kunoichi murmurou, agradecendo por estar escuro enquanto lhe pregava uma peça e uma provocação. — Você apenas não quer fazer amor comigo.

Um silêncio breve e estranho veio, a Uchiha quase chamou por ele, mas mordeu a bochecha por dentro, contendo-se, havia sido direta demais? Uma hesitação do rapaz teve sua participação e logo depois surgiu um resmungo.

Há coisas que ele gostaria de manter para si mesmo.

— … tolice. Isso tem menos sentido ainda.

As bochechas de Sakura ficaram acesas, ela mordeu um pedaço do lençol, sufocando um risinho de satisfação. Isto era o mais próximo que chegaram de uma conversa sobre sexo ou algo envolvido – abertamente ou não. Sasuke nunca insinuou qualquer coisa _perto_ disso, embora de algum modo – talvez na forma como ele a encarava em alguns momentos e, também, naquela _certa intensidade_ que mencionara – ela soubesse que ele não era frio e indiferente.

Não satisfeita, contudo, e reunindo todo o atrevimento que cultivou ao longo dos anos, Sakura persistiu em cutucar o tigre.

— Sendo assim, com o que você está chateado?

Deu de ombros.

— Nada em particular. Você está cansada, eu também, se te faz ficar calada eu assumo que a culpa é minha.

Sakura ouviu em silêncio. _Oh, era mais algo interpessoal... __e ele não ia dizer nem sob decreto do Hokage__._

— Você deve estar pensando que se estivéssemos em Konoha nada disso estaria acontecendo.

— Não pensei, mas não deixa de ser verdade.

— Só não pode achar que eu não quero — a garota se encolheu e sussurrou: — ...você, Sasuke-kun.

O Uchiha, contudo, não fez o menor ruído por dolorosos segundos, a declaração ecoando nos labirintos de sua mente. Ele sempre soube disso e ignorava como podia, mas ela, afinal, sempre _demonstrava_. Mas há uma tênue distância entre saber, ver e _ouvir_.

— Mas imagino que não tem problema se só dormirmos por hoje, não é? — Sakura murmurou, bocejando.

Sasuke sorriu laconicamente.

— Não.

Não realmente. E, com sorte, não _muito_.

— Obrigada.

O ex-vingador pressentiu a Uchiha se aproximar com o rosto e erguer o pescoço, frente a frente.

Ela errou por _quilômetros_ a boca, vindo depositar um beijo acima do supercílio esquerdo do rapaz. Depois disto, a médica se aninhou a Sasuke e ficou quieta.

Ele, que não reagiu perante a aproximação dela, ficou sem saber o que fazer com os braços ou com sua tentativa de ignorar algo muito macio pressionado contra o peito. Tentando não se mexer muito, uma mão apoiou a própria cabeça sob o travesseiro. A seguinte conformou-se em seguir caminho e circundar o que ele veio descobrir ser a cintura de Sakura.

Sasuke fechou os olhos. A respiração quentinha da kunoichi vinha em pequenas ondas atingindo a abertura no peito de seu yukata. Neste instante, a nostalgia lembrou ao shinobi que era no mínimo estranho dormir com outra pessoa, desde que era pequeno só o fizera ao lado de Itachi e, desde então, nunca mais compartilhou uma cama com ninguém.

Menos ainda alguém que invadia tão sorrateiramente seu espaço pessoal.

E o fizesse _gostar_ disso.

Os minutos calmos seguiram-se, possivelmente Sakura já havia adormecido, confiante de que o ex-nukenin nunca lhe faria mal, desarmando-se de todos seus sentidos ninja. _Pura em sua fé gratuita. _Ele aconchegou-se mais na esposa sem notar, o perfume feminino foi tornando-se vago em sua consciência. Em algum momento perdido de sua memória, também adormeceu.

E sonhou.

Sonhou que tocava o corpo dela, ela brincava com seu nome – _Sasuke_, não Sasuke-kun –, puxava seu cabelo, despia-se e dizia que o desejava de todas as maneiras, expondo sua própria vontade; Bom Deus, ele a queria _tanto ou mais_.

No entanto, seu sono estava fadado a não durar muito mais que um par de horas. Tendo-o leve, percebeu Sakura se mexer em seus braços no meio da noite e se virar. Despertou, confuso. O escuro imperava e o sol ainda demoraria algumas poucas voltas de ponteiro no relógio para vir à tona.

Ele tinha certeza que ela estava de costas para si. _Dormitando friamente no lado oposto._

Em seu canto, o shinobi recuperou os fragmentos de um sonho que pensou ter tido, algumas imagens vieram, alguns sons_. _Ele não havia feito mais que tocá-la com a mão e olhar seu corpo. Quão perto da realidade isso seria? Especialista em ilusões, sim, mas agora ele não tinha o poder da distinção. Era quase _doloroso_. O rapaz balançou a cabeça. Não estava nem um pouco tentado a fazer com que o evento da terma se repetisse.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, portanto, deitando-se com as costas no futon. Regularizou sua respiração e meditou. Pensou em calmaria, isso ajudaria, uma caminhada... _cabelo rosa_, vento, "_Sasuke", _árvores, _costas nuas_, grãos de cevada, _um ombro exposto_. Era inútil.

— _Arh — _gemeu inconformado. Podia sentir seu sangue concentrar-se para baixo em leves pulsações.

Levou a mão ao rosto, apertando o indicador entre as sobrancelhas. Bastou alguns minutos para Sasuke desistir do plano inicial. Para sua lástima, sua força de vontade não era infinita e sua tentativa de dormir de novo provou-se ser estupidamente inútil.

Quase sorrateiro demais, esticou uma mão e encontrou Sakura ali, não estava muitos centímetros longe. Uma ideia lhe veio à mente quando sentiu os cabelos dela nos dedos, mas a rechaçou. Talvez ele devesse sair dali e dar uma volta pelas varandas do ryokan? O quarto pareceu ficar quente e o Uchiha mais incomodado.

A centelha voltou mais forte e irritante, embaralhando seus pensamentos.

Foi com a relutância de um ninja que Sasuke se aproximou da esposa adormecida e cedeu àquele disparate. Sua mente gritava claramente _não_. Céus, isso não fazia dele um tipo de _aproveitador_? Tentou não pensar e não ouvir, a tentativa valeu como desculpa para o impulso que tomou no ato seguinte ao virar-se na cama e enlaçar a cintura da médica como antes, embora agora cauteloso, encaixando o próprio quadril ao dela.

O tecido do yukata, feito de material fino, quase parecia inexistir. Uma pulsação mais forte veio e o ex-nukenin arfou. Pressionou de leve e o suficiente aquela parte dolorosa de seu corpo na carne macia de sua esposa, resistindo ao desejo de deslizar a mão cravada na cintura e levá-la até lá, puxando-a para ele – no entanto, não se pode abusar da percepção de uma kunoichi, principalmente levando em conta as suas intenções.

_Sujas._

Aquele pingo de calor era _preciso_, uma necessidade primitiva forte demais para ser suprimida por sua sensatez, justificava, moldando-se a ela com os mínimos movimentos, quase nenhum perceptível. Quem sabe conseguisse pregar o olho até de manhã só por causa do alívio desmedido que começava a sentir agora.

Sakura resmungou em sonhos, remexeu-se e quase o matou quando o fez, pressionando seu corpo, mas não ela chegou a acordar. Ele deveria simplesmente imitá-la e adormecer.

Pessoalmente, não dormir e ficar fantasiando com a kunoichi não seria um bom caminho – e não é que sua atual atitude fosse _boa_. Mentalmente ele xingou, o que _demônios_ ele poderia fazer? Aquela companhia e aquele afeto de antes não eram as únicas coisas suficientes, embora, no passado, o Uchiha se desse por satisfeito com elas, preservando-as em um jeito tétrico de cuidar.

Passou o nariz pela nuca da médica, um tempo depois em um contato sôfrego, sentindo-se inesperadamente relaxado e tranquilo, mesmo que seus pensamentos fervilhassem e fizessem sua cabeça doer.

A antiga pureza de intenções não duraria muito tempo, mesmo _antes_ o shinoibi precisou controlar um gesto vago ou outro. Mas ele não poderia decepcionar o clã Uchiha, o fato de ser o último pesava sobre os ombros por toda uma linhagem e História. Reconstruir a honra de sua família deveria começar desde as mínimas coisas às maiores. Desde Sakura e ao respeito que tinha por ela.

Mas ver a _mulher_ ao seu lado como o que ela realmente era, tendo total liberdade para expressá-lo da forma que bem quisesse, era tão novo e complicado que conceitos como civilidade, tradição e uma rigorosa educação deixavam-no confuso.

Ocasionalmente, portanto, Sasuke confirmaria – nem sempre de um modo voluntário – o muito que passou a querer Sakura como mais do que a companhia que era, fazendo-o sentir essas coisas intimidantes e surpreendentes pela força contida na novidade que era tudo aquilo. Ela não tinha uma beleza casual, mesmo que ele sempre tenha se dado conta, era assustador como o afetava de sobremaneira nos últimos tempos e quase insuportavelmente nas últimas horas.

_Uma menina ú__nica __e um perigo real e_m todos os pecados – tanto os dele, quanto os dela.

Banhado em arrogância, portanto, teria em segredo que estava um pouco mais apaixonado.

**#**

O Ryokan Heisui possuía tão grande excelência em manter o silêncio que Sasuke, ao acordar, não soube dizer se ainda era noite ou dia. Notou que a segunda opção era a correta quando abriu os olhos. Estava com os braços esticados displicentemente sobre o futon e seu yukata mostrou-se mais aberto que o ideal. Lembrou-se, então, do quão porcamente amarrou o obi na noite anterior. De novo.

Girou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, procurando a presença de Sakura, mas, como imaginou, estava sozinho ali. Lançou um olhar para a porta do banheiro, que se encontrava fechada, mas pequenos sons de objetos e uma musiquinha cantada escapavam dela em mínimas notas. Esfregou os olhos; ao menos, a localização da kunoichi já era de seu conhecimento.

O rapaz espreguiçou-se, sentou-se e olhou ao redor. Não fazia ideia de que horas eram, mas já devia ser mais tarde do que ele usualmente acordava, passando das oito. Havia, também, um leve vazio em seu estômago. _Fome. _Tirou o lençol de cima do corpo, ajeitou o obi e preparou-se para se levantar quando o canto de seus olhos capturou uma cor chamativa no chão, perto do futon, e o fez parar.

Uma peça de roupa.

Feminina e preta.

Encarou-a.

E pegou-a com as pontas dos dedos como se fosse venenosa, erguendo-a na frente dos olhos, arqueando a sobrancelha. Um pequeno laço vermelho numa alça, rendas nas bordas, um tipo estranho de fecho. Céus, ele estava mesmo vivendo com uma mulher. Já vira a peça, mas nunca chegou sequer perto de uma. Estava sendo testado. Esse era o estilo de Sakura? _Ele não iria imaginá-la vestindo aquilo. Não iria. Com certeza, não._

Levantou-se com o sutiã na mão, ficando perto da porta do banheiro. Percebeu que Sakura falava sozinha.

— _Não posso ter deixado cair, sem chance._

Sasuke rolou os olhos e bateu à porta com os nós de dois dedos.

— Sasuke-kun?

— É.

O shinobi percebeu a Uchiha hesitar e se mexer lá dentro, algo caiu no chão.

— Eu... estou indo! — Sakura exclamou, destrancando a porta e olhando para ele com curiosidade, apertando a abertura de cima do roupão que usava. Seu cabelo rosado estava enrolado numa toalha branca e do banheiro vinha um cheiro de banho recém-tomado. — Bom dia. Precisa de algo?

— _Eu_ não — ele respondeu-a ironicamente, erguendo com o indicador a peça íntima na altura dos olhos da jovem.

Teria sido interessante gravar o rosto em pânico de Sakura quando ela soltou um guincho assustado e agarrou o sutiã de suas mãos sem dar-lhe chances de dizer algo, fechando a porta do banheiro mais que depressa. _Na sua cara._ Surpreso, Sasuke olhou para a porta fechada por alguns segundos e esperou ao lado de fora, resmungando sozinho. _Que jeito mais estranho de começar o dia._

Estava acostumado com um amanhecer monótono, sempre sem o mínimo ruído enquanto ele preparava o próprio café da manhã. Entretanto, com Sakura tudo caminhava para o entusiasmo, o barulho e o luminoso. Surpreendeu-se sobre o quão fácil parecia ser se habituar com isso. Antes mesmo do namoro, pensava egoistamente que sua rotina seria bagunçada, contudo, com o tempo, era mais como se fosse... compartilhá-la com ela.

O clique da porta voltou a soar.

— Desculpe, Sasuke-kun. Dormiu bem? Pessoalmente, fazia tempo que eu não dormia assim.

Ele não a respondeu. A noite dela foi uma maravilha enquanto a dele um inferno. Reconfortante. Sasuke fez uma careta discreta. Nunca poderia classificar suas horas passadas como _uma boa noite de sono. _Em si mesmo, ele havia decidido esquecê-las, enterrá-las. Tivera seus curtos momentos razoáveis, mas não convinham como motivo suficiente para recordar de tal capítulo.

— Eu preciso usar o banheiro. — O Uchiha virou-se para a jovem.

A kunoichi assentiu, entrando no local novamente e tirando de lá o yukata que retirara junto com a roupa íntima que usara. O sutiã preto recolhido pelo marido já se encontrava em seu corpo; peça, aliás, que Sasuke não _podia_ ter visto! Pelo menos não ainda. Era uma de suas opções de conjunto que ela deveria usar – segundo Ino, _a todo custo_ – em sua primeira noite com ele.

"_Constrangedor…"_

Pelo menos, após o shinobi entrar no banheiro, Sakura sentiu-se à vontade para ficar sozinha com seus devaneios. Em verdade, sentia-se muito mais confiante desde que o shinobi lhe contara que a ideia de _não_ fazer amor com ela _inconcebível_. Em retificação: nas palavras de Sasuke pensar assim era tolice_. _

De toda forma, ouvir algo assim vindo dele era suficiente para fazê-la suspirar ansiosa, colecionando pensamentos pervertidos e recitando sua declaração da noite anterior, mentalmente, a cada quinze minutos.

A rosada começou a desenrolar a toalha do cabelo para penteá-los quando percebeu que havia deixado o pente no interior do banheiro. Sorte foi Sasuke abri-la em seguida, com uma escova de dente dentro da boca. O toalete estava ligeiramente abafado por causa do banho quente de Sakura de modo que, após ter usado o sanitário, deixou a porta aberta.

— Com licença, Sasuke-kun — a jovem pediu, entrando no banheiro. Sasuke se afastou para dá-la espaço, esfregando a escova de um lado para o outro. Viu Sakura remexer na pequena bolsinha que trouxera enquanto ele enxaguava a boca e cuspia água em seguida.

O banheiro era grande o suficiente para não se esfregarem um no outro, mas pequeno o bastante para fazê-los conscientes de que não estavam tão longe assim. Pensando em como aquela cena toda parecia anormalmente cotidiana, Sasuke deu a volta e enxugou o rosto numa toalha, Sakura encontrou o pente e sorriu. Antes de mexer nos cabelos, porém, virou-se para o Uchiha.

— Oh, sim! Eu pedi o café da manhã antes de tomar banho. Não devem demorar — ela comentou animada, desfazendo a espécie de turbante na cabeça. A trancinha que Ino fizera havia sido desmanchada, fazendo com que a franja caísse em seus olhos.

Boa parte da umidade do cabelo havia sido sugada pela toalha, mas ainda possuía um aspecto molhado e leve. A atenção de Sasuke, é claro, não estava nesses detalhes específicos. Os fios que grudavam no pescoço e o aroma bom que ela transpirava pareciam mais gritantes.

De soslaio, Sakura percebeu ser observada. Ela sorriu.

— Que foi?

— Nada. — Um dar de ombros.

— Confesse: eu sou bonita, não sou?

— É uma presunçosa.

— Mas bonita, hmn?

Sakura vivia lhe azucrinando com isso, como se achasse divertido o modo como ele fugia de sua pergunta. Sasuke lhe respondia evasivo, incapaz de se expressar abertamente; contudo, ele nunca dissera nada diferente de uma afirmativa gloriosa ou uma resposta sarcástica, ainda que camuflada de um jeito ou outro.

— Você me pergunta isso mais vezes do que é saudável responder.

A garota soltou um muxoxo, erguendo o pente, mas parando-o no ar.

— Eu gosto de saber, oras.

— Não vou alimentar seu ego.

— Acho que eu não me importaria de ter meu ego inflado. Faz parte. — Sorriu, olhando para a própria aliança. O Uchiha franziu as sobrancelhas ao acompanhar o gesto, pensativo.

Sakura pegou uma mecha do cabelo e penteou-a, repetiu o gesto, e teria feito com o restante das madeixas se Sasuke não houvesse interrompido a tarefa segurando o pulso da kunoichi suavemente.

A jovem o olhou com curiosidade, querendo questioná-lo. Não conseguiu, embora tenha articulado a boca sem emitir um único som. Sua expressão foi nada mais que uma ação emudecida quando o Uchiha a puxou tão lentamente, aproximando e encarando-a; conduzindo-a a ficar entre a pia e a si mesmo.

— Sasuke-kun...

— Isso tudo é — o rapaz começou, olhando para a aliança na mão dela, erguida na altura do peito, e repousando ambas as mãos no quadril de Sakura. A pele dela reagiu com um arrepio — ..._novo_.

_E mal sei lidar com isso. _Mas o shinobi não disse mais nada.

Ao menos, se ele fizesse alguma idiotice – e tinha quase certeza de que o faria –, Sakura saberia o motivo. Apesar de ser um gênio e ter conhecido o mundo, havia tantas coisas a aprender, tanto que ele desconhecia. Não se trata apenas de dormir com ela, seria hipócrita se fosse. Abrange tudo, na realidade: a convivência, a divisão constante, a preocupação, os futuros problemas, construir uma família... a lista nunca terminava.

A responsabilidade de fazê-la feliz ainda pesava sobre os ombros. Às vezes, simplesmente parecia a coisa mais difícil do mundo zelar por alguém além de si próprio.

Pensou ter ouvido Sakura sussurrar _"para mim __também é_", mas Sasuke não pôde pedir para que ela repetisse, seu pescoço foi envolvido por braços pequenos e sua nuca puxada. A médica ainda precisou colocar-se na ponta dos pés antes de beijá-lo em um toque suave e gentil, que veio e se foi rapidamente. O ex-vingador olhou-a sem se mover, d_emoradamente, _os olhos salteando de uma íris verde à outra, e tornou-se, também, alvo vivo daquele jogo. Algo impelindo-o a se aproximar, não o contrário.

Tão de perto, baixando os olhos até a boca da moça, Sasuke se precipitou para frente, tocou-a e moldou-se com suavidade – a mesma da de um pincel numa tela em branco. Uma ansiedade cresceu por dentro. Aquele tipo de beijo não seria suficiente agora e ambos tinham ciência disso.

Encurralando-a no balcão da pia, o Uchiha movimentou os lábios sobre os de Sakura, que reprimiu um sorriso miúdo. Pousou as mãos sobre as dele, ainda dominantes em seu quadril, deslizando pela extensão dos braços do rapaz, sobre o tecido do yukata. Parou apenas quando ele se afastou brevemente, encarando-a com os olhos semiabertos, pronto para começar uma vez mais.

— Sasuke-kun... — murmurou seu nome, cada sílaba carregada de vontades.

A rosada puxou-o pelos cabelos da nuca, compelido-o a continuar. Ela abraçou seus ombros e se apegou mais ao seu corpo. O moreno fechou os olhos e encaixou os lábios nos dela, sendo imitado quase de imediato. Transformaram o pequeno roce num beijo sem erros, caminhando para algo impetuoso e beirando à impaciência.

A boca do Uchiha estava refrescante e tinha um _leve_ sabor de _hortelã _na língua. O corpo de Sakura tornou-se cada vez mais próximo e quente; traçando trilhas nos cabelos do shinobi com os dedos. Mal podiam _respirar_. As pernas da médica encontraram alguma dificuldade para se manterem estáveis, apoiando-se como podia, amarrotando o tecido do yukata do ex-vingador com as mãos, quando o próprio mantinha as suas no mesmo lugar.

Ao experimentar morder o lábio inferior dela, Sasuke distanciou o rosto da esposa, aproximando a testa da dela em seguida, respirava ofegante e tenso. Suas mãos apertaram a cintura e quadril de Sakura, firmando-se, ela fez uma expressão interrogativa, mas o moreno não parou para explicar, apenas certificou-se de que ela não escorregaria.

No fim, um pequeno impulso fora suficiente para erguê-la e sentá-la sobre o tampo de mármore da pia. A mulher arregalou os olhos e, mais uma vez, Sasuke desenhou os lábios sobre o dela, afastando os joelhos da kunoichi, que vacilou um segundo antes de ceder e relaxar os músculos, envergonhada; o shinobi ocupou o espaço livre entre as pernas penduradas sem nem pensar no assunto, envolvendo as costas da Uchiha com uma mão e com a outra o pescoço delicado.

Ela suspirou sob o beijo e Sasuke abandonou sua boca um pouco depois, cruzando o olhar com Sakura tempo suficiente para afastar o cabelo úmido e cravar-se no pescoço desde a orelha. Era um local especialmente bom de tocar e... podia ser só sua impressão, mas a médica sempre parecia ficar cada vez menos inquieta e insegura.

A Uchiha fechou os olhos e sentiu, pouco depois, os dedos do moreno fixarem-se no meio da coxa, exposta pela fenda causada no yukata. Ele não ousou mais. Uma voz no interior dela pedia para que o fizesse.

Sakura baixou as mãos, agarrando-o na cintura; o moreno, em oposição, mudou os planos e levou as suas até os ombros dela. Lentamente, puxou as mangas do roupão para baixo em ambos os lados. A pele de Sakura aqueceu-se e se arrepiou numa dualidade estranha enquanto os dedos dele percorreram por sua tez, em contato direto, de novo e de novo, e ali permaneceram.

Os antebraços dela impediram que o tecido descesse mais que um pouco e Sasuke estava ocupado demais para notar: deixando uma suave mordida no ombro, indo em seguida para o outro lado do pescoço após um beijo breve, lambeu algumas vezes, chupou uma. _Experimentando._ A boca entreaberta da kunoichi deixou escapar um gemido tímido e prendeu os lábios para aprisionar qualquer outro que fugisse do controle.

Ainda apoiando as mãos na cintura do Uchiha, Sakura o puxou mais para perto, fazendo-o se inclinar sobre ela e a pia, tentando aproximá-lo como podia. Desejou usar as pernas e enlaçá-lo, mas não o fez. Quis ela mesma tocá-lo como Sasuke fazia consigo, no entanto, estava tão intenso, um milhão de sensações inexploradas acontecendo – e, Deus, só o fato de _algo_ estar, realmente, _acontecendo _já parecia grandioso demais – que a kunoichi não se sentia tentada a atrapalhá-lo. Permitir-se-ia ser um pouquinho egoísta.

Induzida pelo toque do Uchiha, Sakura girou a cabeça e encontrou a porta escancarada do banheiro. Mais a frente estava a da entrada do quarto, fechada. A rosada logo desviou a atenção daquilo.

Porém, algo externo incomodou sua mente no momento em que seu marido colocou as mãos no cinto de seu roupão, naturalmente numa tentativa de desamarrá-lo. Ela voltou o olhar para a porta e gelou.

— Sa-Sasuke-kun — ela tentou chamá-lo, mas o moreno não se afastou —, o café da manhã… eles… destrancada…

Um único terrível pensamento pairava sobre ela: as pessoas do hotel poderiam abrir a qualquer momento com as bandejas... e teriam um belo e constrangedor flagra – e a garota não saberia dizer para qual dos dois envolvidos o fardo da vergonha pesaria mais. Mesmo assim, quase distraiu-se quando Sasuke arrastou a boca por sua pele, subindo e pairando-a sobre a dela. Sakura ouviu atentamente e tremeu quando uma mentira dançou por sua língua:

— Não tenho fome.

Mas, no instante seguinte, no meio do beijo que acabara de começar e a tragara por inteiro, o ex-vingador foi delatado friamente por seu organismo traidor.

_Groooin._

— _T__ch__._

— … _Pffz_.

Sakura começou a rir de mansinho, impossibilitando o contato das duas bocas. Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas e esperou. Céus, vergonhoso. A médica ainda levou segundos numa gargalhada progressiva e alta, fechando os olhos e inclinando a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

— Isso foi sua barriga roncando? Não pensei que viveria para ouvir isso, Sasuke-kun!

**#Continua…**

* * *

[REVISADO] Eu avisei que ele estava com fome. Não consegui criar onomatopeia melhor (e a japonesa pra isso é muito feia). Sasuke deu uma encoxada na Sakura. E juro que fiquei com vergonha naquela cena, de forma que não dei nenhum detalhe profundo sobre o que ele realmente fez (ah, sim, porque ele fez). Entendedores entenderão. Até logo.

**#**

**Comentários** (um beijo especial para Vivi, minha leitora mais doida e para Tia Cellinha, que morreu. Beijo para todo mundo, na verdade, sem ciúmes):

**Mel Itaik: **Felicidade é ler esse comentário. Eu me esforço para trazer algo legal para vocês lerem (e eu também, claro)! Nem te conto quantas vezes eu refaço as ações e falas desses dois para deixá-los mais dentro do mangá que eu consigo. É bom saber que o trabalho vale a pena. Muito obrigada por comentar sempre e me animar!

**Guest:** Aaaaah, sete dias não é tanto tempo assim, leitora! ehuehuehue

**Shooter**: Ok, tudo bem sete dias são dolorosos. Adoro pessoas sinceras! É a melhor coisa do mundo, não se preocupe com nada. Eu aprecio. Pois é, o mangá acabou e eu continuo querendo e querendo esses dois como você. heuheuhe, acredite, é uma ótima oportunidade poder escrever essa história também e de fato demora muito para ser produzida (sim, estou me sentindo o último ovo no ninho). Eu imagino que a curiosidade seja uma inimiga, mas toda semana eu estarei aqui com toda certeza. :D Muito obrigada por comentar mesmo não sendo seu costume, saber que você existe e que tem gostado da história já me dá um gás enorme para escrever, então fique despreocupada. Votou bem, Idate ganhou. Eu secretamente estava torcendo por ele exatamente por ele ser galanteador e abusado. Beijo!

**Janab**: ehuehueh, mulher, se for mais frequente que isso eu vou ter um colapso. Ocupa todo meu tempo livre, mas se eu pudesse eu adoraria postar mais rápido! Na pesquisa quem ganhou foi o Idate, mas foi por pouquinho. Espero que goste desse capítulo também, muito obrigada por sempre comentar!


	4. Quarto

Saiu uma imagem dos dois vestidos de yukata, vocês podem imaginar elas como base (mas nada de faixa na cabeça do Sasuke).

* * *

**Tsumetai**

(Frio ao Toque)

"_O próprio egoísmo de querer a paz causa guerras; assim nasce o ódio para proteger o amor_" – (Uchiha Madara).

**#4**

Uma mulher numa barraca olhava concentrada para os itens a sua frente, praticando silenciosamente sua ikebana com o objetivo vender seus arranjos mais tarde aos poucos turistas, se tivesse sorte. Com dedos ágeis, entrelaçava flores, galhos e folhas em ornamentações de acordo com diferentes propósitos e mensagens, sempre buscando uma harmonia e uma beleza tão únicas que tão somente com um olhar seriam capazes de encantar.

Concentrada na tarefa, a senhora não percebia Sakura acompanhar seus gestos quase religiosamente, cheia de curiosidade e admiração. Na academia ninja, as pequenas meninas eram ensinadas a fazerem o mesmo como um exercício inicial da camuflagem ao combinarem os diferentes tipos de folhagens. No entanto, nenhum de seus feitos poderia ser comparado com o que vinha das mãos da artesã que fazia tal ofício a vida toda.

— Isso é tão lindo... — Sakura suspirou, enquanto Sasuke parava ao seu lado com uma mão apoiada no obi roxo. Apesar de escutá-la, não estava prestando realmente atenção. — Eu costumava ser tão ruim nas aulas de ikebana... Ino me salvou mais de uma vez. Sorte, não?

— Creio que sim — ele comentou, indiferente, direcionando um breve olhar desinteressado à barraca. A ele tais coisas não encantavam.

— Não sei se você está distraído ou... _ranzinza_.

A boca do Uchiha retorceu-se levemente, dando a ela o fim da dúvida. Ele era um rabugento, com certeza, e não faria o enorme esforço de negar.

— Ria disso, Sakura.

A kunoichi abaixou a cabeça, retorcendo as mãos.

O café da manhã veio tão logo se apartaram, o ex-vingador desfrutou do arroz e do peixe, satisfeito pela comida em si, e ouviu distraidamente a serviçal comunicar à Sakura de um evento exclusivo próximo ao centro comercial, incentivando-a a comparecer e contando breves histórias. Como era típico, a kunoichi se empolgou e, agora, por causa disso, ele estava sendo arrastado a contragosto até ali.

O riso da Uchiha, antes cada vez mais espaçado, ainda compareceu durante o desjejum ao leve mexer de seus hashis, fazendo com que ele se limitasse a resmungar o quão _irritante_ ela conseguia ser, apesar de a garota ter argumentado que aquela era "a prova de sua humanidade" ou qualquer besteira do tipo. Que culpa tinha? Estava com fome e seu estômago fez o favor de lembrá-lo disso do jeito mais ridículo possível.

Sakura, por outro lado, _zombava_ – ele categoricamente não veria isso de outra forma – com liberdade, até mesmo quando ela não dizia _nada_, parecia que a intenção de deixá-lo desconfortável perdurava. Possivelmente – no fundo daquela mente que ele não entendia – ela estava orgulhosa por ser a única pessoa no mundo que jamais seria ferida em troca por isso, se é que tal coisa possa ser considerada uma benção, uma vez que, eventualmente, a médica não poderia escapar das agulhas em seus olhos e do temperamento estragado direcionado a si.

— Eu não vou rir mais. — A kunoichi finalmente ficou séria, observando com atenção uma amaririsu¹ na mão da artesã. Quem ela queria enganar? A ele ou a si mesma? Se Sasuke soubesse que sua brincadeira fora usada como um tipo fracassado de escudo, ele se chatearia?

No início, tudo veio inocente e espontâneo. Não tinha nenhuma intenção de zombar dele ou envergonhá-lo. A situação inusitada a divertiu e ela simplesmente não conseguiu se controlar. Inclusive, suportou bem o mau humor do marido. Com o tempo, entretanto, Sakura passou a ter plena ciência de que não fosse por sua interrupção desnecessária – mas não proposital –, deixaria de se importar com os funcionários do hotel e aquilo continuaria até o fim. _Por pouco..._

Quando pensava no assunto durante o café, não sabia o que fazer para retomar o _clima._ Quando tomava coragem, olhava para Sasuke e aquele frio na barriga a fazia simplesmente desistir, no que sorria e falava sobre algo interessante ou inteligente, ou ambos, durante o desjejum para se distrair. Contudo, qualquer diálogo não era suficiente para preencher o que ficou faltando.

Quem diria que um _quase_ pode te deixar doente e frustrado, especialmente se a causa da existência da sensação de _por um triz_ nasceu do seu próprio egoísmo? Estava gostando do que estavam fazendo. Teria sido aquele um bom momento para pular nele?

Se pudesse resumir, Sakura diria que estava ligeiramente aborrecida por romper tão brilhantemente a atmosfera agradável. É claro que se arrependia, ainda mais por não saber como reatá-la. A ideia, portanto, de camuflar-se naquela pilhéria inútil foi estúpida e uma escolha não muito boa. _Uma esposa tão boba. _O Uchiha tinha total razão, afinal, em sua insatisfação. Estivera próximo, um pouco ansioso procurando por ela...

Cada sensação e pequena emoção eram agradáveis e novas, e é verdade que a médica estava gostando de sentir cada uma delas. Acostumar-se-ia com isso facilmente, é certo, uma vez que parecia tão natural que ele a desejasse, apesar de, no fim das contas, ser tão _inatural_ a parte em que o Uchiha _demonstrava_ isso. Mas é suficiente assimilar algo tão profundo se ela o deseja tanto mais…! Não é?

Oh, merda. A kunoichi gostaria de ser mais impulsiva com Sasuke como quando era com outros assuntos. Ele estava se esforçando. Sendo respeitoso mesmo ali, enquanto Sakura nada mais que se deixava ser guiada. Kami sabe que ela não queria apenas isso, mas ao seu desejo estava aliado o medo de estragar tudo, um talento que ela tinha em abundância e ninguém para ser mais consciente disso que a própria Sakura.

De todo modo, era tarde. De um jeito ou outro, afinal, ela havia estragado tudo. Genial.

Sabia, porém, que o moreno precisava dela, de alguma forma – talvez evasiva – precisava. Um apoio reservado e gentil seria a base para a cumplicidade e intimidade de um verdadeiro casal, se quisessem levar aquilo adiante. _Um primeiro passo. _Mas Sakura, às vezes, ficava tão hesitante – e tão internamente pervertida – que Sasuke não devia sequer fazer ideia.

Que os céus a perdoem por seu caráter dual diante da aura intimidante dele.

— Desculpe, Sasuke-kun — pediu, soando verdadeiramente sincera.

O Uchiha comprimiu os olhos. Aceitaria as desculpas, e não muito satisfeito, mas aquilo tudo não era coisa grave e Sakura não devia se preocupar tanto, uma hora seu estado amargo passaria. Um pouco de frustração, com efeito, não faz mal a ninguém; quem há de culpá-lo por ser um mimado sem humor só por agora?

Se ele a desejava, se ele a queria, se ele não podia tê-la... rápido demais? Ou talvez só muito lento? Se sua própria mente era um poço sem fundo de confusão, naturalmente, seria esperar muito que Sakura o decifrasse e lhe cedesse respostas quando ele mesmo não podia, ainda que quisesse muito que a garota trouxesse consigo todas as soluções.

Talvez a chave se encontrasse no aguardo, não foi o que ela fizera? Parecia algo sincero e maduro a se repetir.

Sakura abriu os lábios algumas vezes, encorajando-se a uma explicação que ela pensou ser necessária:

— Falando abertamente, estou me sentindo _culpada_ por antes. Quero dizer, não exatamente isso, é mais por... — Ela vez um gesto vago indicando a ambos — nós dois. Acabei ficando com vergonha de você. Bobagem... — a rosada emendou num suspiro.

Sasuke, inicialmente, apenas ouviu e ruminou um pensamento, por que Sakura tinha que sempre estar falando, insistindo e lembrando-o de coisas já passadas, arquivadas e, agora, irrelevantes? Era uma maneira quase obrigatória de fazer com que ele sustentasse o diálogo. Ao menos, seria uma oportunidade para dar o troco e dar a ela um motivo sólido para se envergonhar.

— Estranho para uma pessoa que_ fica animada __com __aquele tipo__ de jutsu__ do Naruto._

_— __Ani... o quê__? — _Sakura piscou, lívida. — Eu nunca fiquei _animada_! — Sasuke acabou resmungando um "mh" de quem não parecia muito interessado em qualquer negativa que ela pudesse tentar verbalizar. — É sério, Sasuke-kun!

— Não disse que não era.

— Mas disse "mh", sabe Deus o que significa seus "mh".

— Suponho que não tenha tempo para tentar adivinhar, também. Não queria tanto vir e conhecer a vila?

— Está tentando me distrair do assunto... não seja estraga prazeres.

O Uchiha torceu a boca, a resposta veio num reflexo incalculado e conhecido por costumar empregá-lo com Naruto – mas nunca com _Sakura_. Não estava em seus planos ser traído pelos próprios lábios ao dizer sua opinião em voz audível:

— Como você é? — _De um único jeito, inclusive: o literal. _No entanto, o rapaz não demorou a perceber que não devia ter insinuado aquilo, voltou o rosto para o outro lado da rua, mais para ocultar sua mortificação do que por qualquer outra maldição.

— Isso foi... uma piada suja? — Sakura retrucou, surpresa, desviando o olhar da barraca de flores para o chão, disfarçando um sorrisinho.

Um duplo sentido – ou uma reclamação disfarçada, como queiram – vindo diretamente do antigo vingador era novidade. Não que ela estivesse sempre esperando ou o vigiasse, a kunoichi apenas imaginava que algo assim seria de impossível expressão para Sasuke até este momento.

— Não, Sakura.

— Como n... _ouw_. — Calmamente, voltou-se para o Uchiha, apenas para se sobressaltar com o imprevisto.

_Pobre de mim. _Contrastando com o kimono vermelho vivo e floral dela, o dele era branco com estampas de finas chamas acinzentadas e contornos de escamas, ordenadas aleatoriamente em espaços no tecido. Além disso, Sakura tinha certeza da presença de um símbolo Uchiha nas costas. Contudo, não era o motivo de seu espanto.

— Você é um exibido. — Sakura acusou-o simplesmente, encarando a pele do rapaz e tirando, incomodada, a própria franja dos olhos verdes.

— _Exibido__?_ — repetiu insultado, e, por outro lado, grato pelo desvio de assunto.

— Sim. Por causa desta… — ela articulou com as mãos para cima e para baixo em direção à abertura quase que criminosa no yukata do rapaz, cuja deixava à mostra o peito até a amarração do obi, que expunha um pouco da barriga elegante, resultado de treinamentos, missões e exercícios. Ele podia, ao menos, estar usando o haori, mas pelo visto não trouxera a peça azul. — _Isto_.

— Tch, o que tem? — Ele sempre se vestiu assim, qual o problema? Entretanto, o jeito infantil dela lhe parecia um bocado curioso e Sasuke deixou-se se divertir com a ideia de onde isso daria, uma pequena e agradável segunda vingança por antes.

Sakura, em contrapartida, balançou a cabeça e olhou ao redor e para a quantidade regular de homens que vieram para as ruas, esses usavam suas vestes muito bem fechadas; além de tudo, mocinhas lançavam um breve olhar a Sasuke, corando antes de desviarem, como se em Konoha, ironicamente, esse tipo de episódio já não fosse mais que suficiente.

Sendo honesta, a médica pouco se importava com esse tipo de atenção comum, pois ela mesma não estava em situação melhor que elas. Que culpa tinha? Sasuke continuamente lhe parecia mais bonito do que lhe era sadio – o bonûs de qualidades acrescentadas e o namoro não a tornaram _cega_ ou de libido incapaz –, de modo que o pensamento de que _ele era seu_ ficava cada vez mais alarmante e perigoso a cada segundo.

Decidida a não ter sua atenção _no que Sasuke era ou deixava de ser, _com suave toque puxou o Uchiha para andarem juntos entre as barracas de iguarias, serviria como entretenimento; ele a acompanhou sem resistência.

Como dito pela recepcionista, por ser baixa temporada turística no conglomerado, a rotativa de pessoas se hospedando e circulando pelas ruas era muito menor que o normal, principalmente pela manhã.

A minoria presente – confortavelmente dentro de seus yukatas frescos – comprava bobagens alimentícias nos estandes ou, ainda, divertia-se com jogos ou nas pequenas lojas montadas provisoriamente. Exteriormente, havia alguns enfeites e faixas transversais entre um telhado e outro, cruzando-se e cromatizando a rua com tons pastéis e quentes. A decoração alegre da vila e o leve movimento nas ruelas chamou a atenção do Uchiha.

— Para que esse evento?

— Você não estava ouvindo, antes? — a ninja perguntou, olhando cobiçosamente para as maçãs carameladas num estande colorido. — É a semifinal de uma corrida. Momo, aquela garota, disse que alguns participantes são famosos.

— Mh... não parece grande coisa.

Ninjas corriam o tempo todo e faziam manobras impressionantes, que graça há em civis fazendo o mesmo da _mesma_ coisa de uma maneira absurdamente patética e inferior? Contrariada, Sakura rolou os olhos.

— Então, você precisa me explicar o seu conceito de _grande coisa._

— Bem. — Sasuke lançou um olhar estoico à volta, procurando. Apontou com o queixo para uma barraca delimitada com cordões de isolamento e uma fila minguada de pessoas. — Por exemplo.

A kunoichi considerou.

— Arco e flecha? É... incomum. Escolha elegante. — E traiçoeiramente imaginou-o livrando-se da parte superior do yukata por motivo nenhum e suspendendo um arco._ Tão..._ — Depois de conhecermos o lugar, que acha de ir lá, então?

— Não quer ver sua corrida?

— Isso é só lá pelas quatro da tarde, temos tempo de sobra.

_Quatro? _Por um instante, o shinobi parou de andar bruscamente, lançando um olhar mordaz à sua desmiolada esposa.

— Então, por que raios estamos aqui às _nove_ da manhã?

A médica soltou uma risada amarela.

— Eu queria dar uma volta, comprar umas coisas e comer outras — ela ampliou o sorriso. — A começar, por exemplo, por aquelas maçãs!

_Você acabou de tomar café da manhã, __droga__._

Tarde demais para impedi-la, momentos depois Sakura retornou mordiscando a maçã caramelada, mantendo a franja inquieta longe dos olhos ao segurá-la com a mão. A kunoichi chegou a oferecer-lhe o doce, mas o Uchiha a afastou com uma careta de repugnância.

— Há mais açúcar aí do que um ser humano precisa.

— Ah, que implicante. Está delicioso! — ela brincou, depois que se sentaram num banco, disparando a falar: — Mas, você, que nunca comeu besteiras na vida, não entenderia. É até justificável que se sinta à vontade ao andar por aí vestido assim (sempre em forma e essas coisas), ainda que eu devesse sentir um pouquinho de ciúmes, mas então eu lembro que é tudo meu agora.

O shinobi mirou-a de soslaio, com seriedade.

— Isso parece assédio. — Sasuke estava completamente disposto a ignorar o que fez de madrugada, já que, levando em conta, seu crime era maior. Pensar que ele foi capaz de recorrer àquilo com tamanha audácia era, dentre outras coisas, humilhante demais.

Sakura, porém, tossiu de leve e ponderou com genuína seriedade:

— Se _eu_, que sou _eu_, não posso te assediar, quem pode?

Em resposta, o Uchiha balançou a cabeça, fazendo-a sorrir.

— ...Tem álcool na sua maçã.

**#**

A manhã seguiu-se sem problemas, mas se a reencarnação de Indra soubesse que, mais tarde, teria que ficar sentado por vinte minutos esperando Sakura se decidir entre um vestido branco ou um verde – logo após ela se mostrar insatisfeita com seu _"tanto faz",_ ao pedir sua opinião – ele teria simplesmente escapado para o ryokan na primeira oportunidade.

— Sasuke-kun — Sakura cochichou seu nome, atraindo sua atenção para o provador; pois, ao que parece, apenas olhar para as peças e se decidir ainda não era suficiente. — Venha cá.

O shinobi dirigiu-se até ela devagar e ressabiado como um gato, aquele tom de voz suspeito... Deveria ter fugido dali quando teve a chance. Cortina afastada, lá estava Sakura dentro do vestido branco de mangas longas que, no corpo dela, evidenciava um decote mais generoso do que em qualquer situação que Sasuke se lembrasse. O comprimento, ao menos, era aceitável.

— Ficou estranho? — Sakura perguntou com dúvida, mas orgulhosa pela escolha da peça. Gostou de como seu busto pareceu repentinamente maior e _tentou_ não se importar de que era Sasuke quem estava ali analisando, não Ino, como era de costume.

Era a primeira vez que _tentava algo do tipo com Sasuke_, estava contente, embora o rapaz fosse o rascunho perfeito do que seria uma péssima ajuda e companhia nesses locais. Ele foi simplesmente inútil em cada opinião que deu e ela esperava que fosse um pouco diferente nesta.

Sasuke cruzou os braços antes da resposta. _Não, estanho não._ Grande parte do começo e da linha vertical dos seios dela estava visível em montinhos pequenos, deixando-o desconfortável ao tentar desviar os olhos e não obter muito sucesso. Eram curvas suaves que pareciam, por um momento, macias numa pele delicada demais para ser tocada por alguém como ele, alguém tão grosseiro.

Com que propriedade Sakura ainda teve a devassidão de lhe perguntar o que ele achava? Para ela, a provocação – talvez inconsciente – com o vestido azul não era suficiente?

Não estava sendo seu melhor ano. Quanto mais tomava consciência da feminilidade dela, mais com uma tirana terrível sua mente se parecia, transformando o mínimo num sufoco sem gentileza que o deixava absolutamente ansioso. Se mesmo o Uchiha – um completo simplório em seus desejos até então – ficava nervoso perto da própria mulher, que seria dos outros, certamente inferiores?

— Onde pretende vestir _isso_?

— No trabalho. Nos dias nublados, talvez.

— Mh. — A resposta não o agradou, bem no fundo parecia absurda. O rapaz encarou a esposa brevemente, sem nenhuma emoção perceptível. Fechando a cortina do vestiário, então, completou severamente: — Leve o outro.

— _O outro? Sasuke-kun tem algum problema com decotes ou o quê?_

**#**

Sakura nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que vive para fazer aquisições, principalmente se fosse de coisas que talvez nunca teria oportunidade de usar – especialmente por causa do pouco _tempo_. Poucas vezes tinha dado um uso decente às peças em seu guarda-roupa – mas em Teien havia tantos itens bonitos que a kunoichi não resistiu e cedeu ao impulso.

Assim, cinco bolsas de compras depois, algumas pagas por Sasuke sob protestos, mas assim ele quis e fim; mais quinze visitas em barracas de petiscos e outras de diversão – sendo que a maioria era vetada para ninjas, uma vez que em brincadeiras do tipo arremesso e concentração estes eram imbatíveis – o casal Uchiha finalmente dedicou um tempo para o almoço num bom restaurante, por volta de uma da tarde.

Dos dois, é óbvio, Sakura foi a que comeu menos e, invariavelmente, a que falou mais. Ao saírem, chegou a convidar ao Uchiha para um banho no onsen do hotel por meia hora, mas o shinobi recusou com veemência.

— Tão chato — ela resmungou. — De qualquer forma, eu preciso voltar. Tomar um remédio e me livrar das bolsas — a Uchiha informou-lhe, pegando das mãos do shinobi algumas das sacolas. Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas à menção de remédios. — E não estou doente ou coisa do tipo! Não devo demorar, mas... por que não vai naquele estande de arco? Eu te encontro lá.

Ele deu de ombros e olhou para as bolsas.

— Não quer ajuda?

— Um cavalheiro, não? — O Uchiha, todavia, fez uma careta de desdém, mas Sakura fingiu não ver. — Tudo bem, não é longe. Além de tudo, você pode conseguir para mim uma daquelas pelúcias fofas que estão como prêmio.

— Não vou gastar flechas com um bicho estúpido.

— Como um _bom_ marido você deve me paparicar, Sasuke-kun. Eu não me importaria.

Sasuke olhou-a com interesse. _Ele_ se importaria. A ideia do shinobi mimando qualquer pessoa lhe parecia um conceito muito _incoerente_ e _abusivo_.

— Nem morto.

— É? Seria chocante se eu te revelasse que você faz isso inconscientemente, verdade? — ela sugeriu, erguendo um pouco as compras.

Sasuke cruzou os braços.

— _Vá_.

— _Tch_ — ela imitou-o, olhando para os dois lados. — Não fique tentando se livrar de mim.

Certa de que estavam num local mais reservado da rua, Sakura apoiou-se na ponta dos pés e direcionou o rosto ao de Sasuke, planejando alcançar sua boca. Se sobressaltou levemente, no entanto, por ele ter retirado a franja que frequentemente caía sobre seus olhos com um movimento rápido e tocado seus lábios antes que ela pudesse alcançar os dele por iniciativa própria.

A Uchiha quase sorriu e sentiu um enregelo típico na barriga, ciente de que ela poderia beijá-lo e ser beijada a vida inteira e talvez nunca se acostumar com isso. Sakura fez uma leve pressão na boca do shinobi, mas temendo algum espectador, se afastou rapidamente.

Pensou em dizer algo, mas hesitou. Sasuke percebeu.

— Qual o problema?

— Mnh... Hoje. — Sakura tomou coragem e sussurrou um juramento, olhando para o rosto confuso do Uchiha, um lampejo de determinação. Ele nada entendeu. Comprimiu ar nos pulmões e tentou ser mais clara: — Hoje a noite. É o que eu... gostaria.

Antes que o moreno pudesse perguntar o que ela que diabos era aquele tom tímido de promessa, a Uchiha sorriu e se afastou para o ryokan, agitando suas bolsas ao andar o mais rápido que suas vestes deixavam.

Quanto a Sasuke, foi mais tarde – ao retesar da corda do arco em sua primeira tentativa – que discerniu o significado por trás das palavras dela. _Ah, Sakura! _Foi suficiente para desconcentrá-lo pateticamente. A flecha deslizou de suas mãos quase que sem querer, a pena de ganso da haste resvalou em seus dedos enfaixados e atingiu um ponto longe do alvo… _merda_.

— Vo-você errou, mas ainda tem, _oh, Kami-sama_, mais duas tentativas — o pálido comerciante conseguiu falar, lançando um olhar magoado para a flecha cravada a insignificantes cinco centímetros de sua têmpora.

**#**

Sakura olhou com atenção e curiosidade para as mãos vazias de Sasuke, ao retornar e encontrá-lo sozinho, comendo uma carne no espeto.

— Não pegou nenhum prêmio?

O shinobi, porém, deu de ombros em silêncio, apertando um pequeníssimo pacote dentro de sua mão em punho. Fora único item que estivera disposto a escolher após acertar as flechas restantes e mais outras, depois de mais algumas rodadas, todas pontualmente no centro do alvo, ao menos – por uma questão de honra.

O brinde escolhido, dentre todos, parecera o único útil, mais para Sakura do que para ele, notavelmente.

Pretendia repassar a ela com um desleixado "tome", por mais grosseiro que parecesse, mas, no fim das contas, ele não se importava, tampouco Sakura; contudo, o plano precisou ser abandonado, a kunoichi observava as pessoas da rua fluindo para um lugar-comum e, agitando-se, não aguentou-se calada:

— Parece que a corrida começará em breve, vamos!

— Ainda falta uma hora.

— Vão fazer apresentações de dança e música na largada, o que é muita sorte, nessa época do ano as coisas na vila são um pouco monótonas e não há festivais. Não podemos perder.

Rolando os olhos e terminando o espeto, Sasuke caminhou com ela, seguindo o fluxo de pessoas, guardando discretamente o brinde num bolso interno do yukata.

Na largada, espalhafatosamente decorada, havia de fato pessoas fazendo apresentações, mas não se via nada dos corredores. Para a surpresa do casal, muitos espectadores se aglomeravam no local, as poucas arquibancadas estavam cheias e os últimos lugares acabavam de serem ocupados.

— Não tem lugares, vai ser cansativo acompanhar isso daqui, de pé.

— Pena. — A voz do moreno não denotava nem um pingo de lamentação. — Vamos voltar.

— Sasuke-kun, que desânimo! Aposto que encontraremos um bom lugar.

O Uchiha resmungou.

A largada não encontrava-se _exatamente _dentro de Teien, mas fora da vila, com início no fim da rua central. A pista fazia uma meia lua para o sul do conglomerado e subia por uma trilha, sumindo montanha acima. A médica, ignorando as arquibancadas, guiou-o pelo acostamento da pista de corrida e sondou com os olhos por algum espaço que permitisse uma boa vista. Ao mesmo tempo, anunciava-se entre uma apresentação e outra sobre os detalhes da semifinal.

Numa voz profunda, um homem informava sobre os vinte quilômetros de subida – com destino final o topo de um pico indicado – e explicou que os seis primeiros concorrentes estariam classificados para a final dali uma semana, em outra localidade. O verdadeiro desafio encontrava-se em fazer isso em duas horas e meia, no máximo.

Sasuke mordeu a língua pois, tudo bem, aquilo não parecia coisa de _civil_.

Logo ao lado da largada, havia duas telas que exibiam pontos da trilha onde, naturalmente, nenhum olho nu conseguiria acompanhar.

— Ali! — Sakura exclamou, apontando para uma árvore sem flores e para um banco circular feito com restos do caule morto de alguma outra. — É perfeito, podemos ver e ouvir a largada daqui, não tem gente amontoada e há vista para o telão.

— Mh... Desde quando você gosta disso?

— Disso?

— Corridas.

— Acho tudo muito interessante, superar a si mesmo, tendo o objetivo de nunca ficar para trás... olhando para as costas de alguém. Gosto desse pensamento — Sakura explicou, logo em seguida tirando a poeira do banco, ao chegarem. — Azar, só há lugar para um de nós. Você senta, Sasuke-kun.

O shinobi cruzou os braços.

— Estou bem de pé.

— Não precisa ser assim, — a kunoichi coçou a bochecha, desviando a mirada de Sasuke: — eu pretendo usar o seu colo, se não se importar.

— …

O Uchiha limitou-se a olhá-la, sem expressão.

— Bem... é um meio válido — ela continuou, um tanto constrangida por ele se mostrar um maldito incrédulo silencioso. — Nã-não tem nada demais. Tem?

Para ela certamente não tinha importância, era só... contato físico casual. Ainda assim, não importa quão normal isso seja, Sakura não devia brincar com ele de tal maneira. Se uma mulher – a _sua_ – fica próxima deste jeito, não é tão simples ignorá-la e se concentrar no resto. Principalmente com a perspectiva que ela sugeriu para _hoje_ zumbindo em sua cabeça sempre que se distraía.

Contra sua força de vontade – ou algo assim –, o Uchiha preferiu respondê-la com suas ações, não palavras. Sentou-se junto ao banco displicentemente, usando a árvore como encosto. Sakura não veio até ele de imediato, primeiro ficou um pouco de pé observando o ambiente, um passo de cada vez. Os outros espectadores tinham seus olhos pregados nas atrações ou estavam a uma distância considerável demais para notar o casal.

Foi com um discurso interminável de desculpas e um rosto muitíssimo vermelho que a médica se aproximou, aflita, pensando que sempre propunha coisas constrangedoras ao rapaz.

_"Primeiro as termas, agora isso… mereço um diploma de insensibilidade."_

Ignorando toda sua censura interna, ela passou um braço ao redor do pescoço de Sasuke lentamente, sem olhá-lo no rosto, e abaixou-se para se posicionar nas pernas dele o mais confortável que conseguisse. Assustou-se discretamente quando, no meio da coisa toda, sentiu uma mão pegando em seu bumbum e cintura desajeitadamente e impedindo seus avanços.

— O qu—

— Espera — o Uchiha chiou e Sakura quis morrer. Fizera algo errado? — Não tão para cima.

— Oh.

Prevendo que a depender de onde ela se posicionasse seria muito fácil causar um acidente, o Uchiha quis evitar isso. Ajudou-a a encontrar uma posição favorável rapidamente e que não causasse nele, também, outro tipo de reação indesejável, um pouco mais relacionada com a atração física que sentia por ela e toda essa droga que vem perseguindo-o por esse tempo.

— D... desculpa, eu nunca... desculpa — a Uchiha murmurou depois, rígida e nervosa como se estivesse perante uma autoridade, deixando o pescoço dele de lado e pousando ambas as mãos no colo. — Se eu incomodar me diz. Devo ser pesada.

O Uchiha balançou a cabeça.

— Sempre foi.

_Boa memória, mh?_

Com a declaração dele, a médica se acalmou, aquecendo-se quando Sasuke envolveu sua cintura e apoiou o queixo em seu ombro, assistindo distraidamente um grupo que agitava leques num ritmo doce perto das arquibancadas.

Aos poucos, Sakura esqueceu o constrangimento e passou a prestar atenção no evento também, ainda estava mais ciente do calor do corpo do marido e da respiração fresca que vinha de encontro ao seu pescoço em intervalos regulares, que absorvia seu perfume e provocava um arrepio que a fazia prender a boca entre os dentes.

Se felicidade cabe nisso, Sakura havia tirado a grande sorte e estava grata. Grata por Sasuke parecer um novo homem agora, livre das garras do passado, embora em alguns momentos o pegasse com o olhar obscuro e vago, talvez perdido em algum lugar remoto de sua mente. Não poderia julgá-lo por algo tão natural.

Ainda assim, na maior parte do tempo em que estava com ela – ou até com Naruto, com ou sem suas brigas habituais – ele, ainda que tivesse seus lapsos de neurose e rabugice, parecia mil anos mais _leve_.

Sasuke, evidentemente, nunca fora de deixar seus sentimentos expostos, ao ponto que alguns – não acostumados com os trejeitos inteligentemente discretos – achavam que tais estavam em falta no shinobi. Esses pequenos momentos – ou qualquer evidência de alteração de seu humor – eram algo que apenas um observador cuidadoso poderia capturar e compreender.

Foi quase cômico o alívio que ela visualizou no rosto dele quando, há um mês, a médica finalmente o perguntou, escondendo um anel sob a palma: _"afinal, você planeja me pedir em casamento, não é?"_

Era certo que ele tinha isso em mente há dias.

A partir dali foi muito fácil agir, bastou Sasuke murmurar um:_"Algo assim" _e evitar o curioso pedido, adiantado apenas porque Naruto, certa vez, encontrara o anel, indagando com malícia o motivo de sua existência_. _

_"Está aí por estar", __Sasuke dissera, mas toda sua retórica não foi capaz de convencer ao Uzumaki._

_"Oh, é? __D__ê a __ela__, __teme__. É uma decisão importante, __não sou nenhum especialista, mas por experiência__ é preciso ser homem e um pouco bêbado para fazer isso sem hesitar, __até onde eu sei você é homem, o resto se arranja com saquê__"._

_"__Não quero seus conselhos, inútil.__"_

_"Ei! Olha como fala com o futuro hokage, eu estou te ajudando!"_

_"Não está."._

Não mesmo. É claro que pensou quase rigorosamente sobre o assunto até tomar a decisão, mas isso não a tornava mais fácil. Dois dias depois de muita tensão acumulada em gestos nervosos, Sakura percebeu por si mesma as intenções adiadas do Uchiha como quem lê um papel. Numa noite, a prova arredondada de sua desconfiança surgiu em sua escrivaninha. Sufi_ci_ente. De certa forma, Sasuke foi quase... _charmoso, _na falta de palavra melhor.

Sorrindo com a memória, a médica inclinou-se e marcou um beijo na bochecha dele, pegando-o de surpresa.

— ...?

— Deu vontade — ela cantou.

Sasuke não pensou em retrucar e de todo modo não poderia, pois o interlocutor anunciou a chegada dos corredores e que estes iniciariam a partida em dois minutos. Os rostos de cada um deles recebeu destaque. Sakura ficou a favor do participante de camisa 8, de cabelo castanho escuro arrepiado e olhos negros, enquanto o Uchiha já preferiu qualquer outro, havia uma aura arrogante naquele e um convencimento fora de escala. Apesar de os nomes terem sido anunciados, os aplausos eufóricos em alguns deles e a distância tornaram impossível a compreensão.

Depois disto, a corrida iniciou-se e Sakura ficou ainda mais entusiasmada quando o corredor Oito soltou os pesos de pernas na largada e levantou uma onda de poeira, atrasando alguns concorrentes.

Quase uma hora depois, quando a corrida passou para a etapa em que só se podia acompanhar o desenvolvimento pelos telões, a kunoichi, entusiasmada, saiu dos braços do Uchiha e acompanhou evento de pé, torcendo, ao passo que Sasuke não parecia nem um pouco envolvido com o espírito esportivo ou o que fosse.

Na trilha, havia armadilhas, perigos inesperados e confrontos entre os próprios corredores. O corredor Oito e Três mostraram-se hábeis em superar todos os perigos. Quase no fim, depois de duas horas, um embate entre ambos fez Sakura pensar que seu favorito perderia, pois não conseguiu desviar do empecilho que o corredor Três deixou em seu caminho e fora deixado para trás, logo ultrapassado por outros.

— Oh, meu Deus, pode ter se machucado! — Sakura exclamou penalizada e Sasuke resmungou em seu canto, não era hora para ela bancar a médica patológica.

No entanto, todos – _quase_ – se surpreenderam quando, mesmo com um _zoom_ em sua visível careta de dor, o homem de cabelos castanhos se ergueu e com coragem voltou a correr, ganhando os metros que perdera, transpondo adversários e atravessando a linha de chegada aos tropeços, conquistando, assim, a incrível quarta posição e classificação para a final.

Sakura exultou-se.

— Eu sabia! Só espero que esteja bem...

O Uchiha não respondeu, não havia nenhum motivo para alarde, ainda que agora o telão mostrasse o corredor mancando, mas agradecendo a torcida. Sobreviveria.

— Bom, eles devem ter sua própria equipe médica. Como ele se chama mesmo? Korino-san?

— Não dei atenção — Sasuke informou-lhe com desinteresse e Sakura desconfiou do óbvio.

— Não se divertiu?

— Um pouco de quase nada — Sasuke respondeu olhando o céu que tomava matizes azul-marinho mesclado com nuvens escuras. Sakura interpôr-se a sua frente.

— Mesmo assim, obrigada por aguentar firme, Sasuke-kun. — A kunoichi sorriu abertamente, sobressaltando-se quando o moreno ficou de pé e aproximou-se. Ele segurou em seu pulso e puxou-a pela primeira vez no dia, ao contrário de ser conduzido por aí. — Qual o problema?

— Nenhum. Só vamos comer algo quente e dar o fora.

No fundo, Sasuke estava quase que com saudades do batuque das shishi-odoshi, daquele incenso suave e do familiar narciso gravado num pedaço de madeira no Heisui. Contudo, acima de tudo isto, estava o desejo por um banho nem frio nem quente e da privacidade do quarto absolutamente cômodo – de onde não deveria ter saído.

— Ah! Que tal vinte minutos nas termas, Sasuke-kun? — Sakura propôs com inocência novamente.

Em seus planos, não utilizariam a mista como da última vez, cada um se dirigiria ao departamento próprio para desfrutarem de um banho mais à vontade.

O shinobi bufou, mesmo assim e negou o pedido, sem condições de prever as intenções da médica. _Nem pensar, _dissera.

É claro, viu a esposa abrir a boca para contestar e logo cortou-a:

— _Não_ insista.

No entanto, Sakura fingiu não escutá-lo.

— Você só pode estar brincando! Estamos no paraíso do onsen e só vamos usar uma vez?

— _Bingo_.

Se pudesse, o Uchiha passaria o mais distante possível dessas _coisas_ até que superasse o incômodo que sentiria sempre que olhasse para uma.

**#Continua...**

¹ Amaririsu: é a "Flor da Imperatriz", no Japão significa timidez.

* * *

[REVISADO]. Geropi dá um aceno. Quero o colo do Sasuke! Viram o Idate? Obviamente a aparência dele também mudou e por isso não foi reconhecido. O que o Sasuke pegou para Sakura? Aceito chutes. O remédio da Sakura é anticoncepcional, só para constar.

**#**

**Comentários** (mas o beijo especial dessa vez vai para Koorime Hyuuga, uma das responsáveis por esse capítulo ter sido escrito. Obrigada.):

**Mertriks**: Perfeitamente, senhora, continuado. Obrigada!

**Janab**: É bom de ler e escrever capítulos quentes/leves. Gostei mesmo do anterior. Olha, eu planejava só três capítulos e veja só. O esboço que eu fiz rendeu até agora quatro e vai render mais, tanto que eu estou fazendo capítulos maiores a fim de otimizar a fanfic. Com certeza serão menos de 10 (espero).

**Guest** (a do perfil): heuheuhe, bem-vinda, anônima, se quiser crie uma conta, é um site excelente. Obrigada por acompanhar com amooor!

**Guest** (a do ''olha eu''): heuheue, como eu faço? Deixa uma inicial ou um apelido no final para eu saber me situar sobre quem é quem, heuheuheu. Mas Sasuke está pagando mesmo por tudo que fez com Sakura. Dó é pouco. xD Aliás, feliz natal e ano novo atrasado também. Muito obrigada por comentar!

**Ari**: Continuei! Com muito custo, mas continuei! Então não se roa, Ari, preciso de você inteira aqui. Aliás, está sendo um prazer escrever Tsumetai, de modo que trabalhar esse desenvolvimento e vigiar as personalidades chega a ser divertido, embora em alguns momentos eu fique receosa. xD Muito obrigada por comentar! Beijos!

**Tiuni-chan: **Oi! Não se preocupe, eu entendo, também faço isso de pular. xD Era meu sonho escrever algo assim, finalmente estou realizando, amando a recepção que está sendo dada e o seu comentário. heuheuheu, Sasuke mascara, disfarça, camufla, vira a cara... mas é evidente que ele quer, que deseja, que mesmo querendo dizer D, a Sakura sabe que na verdade é um A. Sim, subindo totalmente pelas paredes. xD Desculpe não vir com capítulo duplo, mas esse está bem grande e os atrasos não vão ocorrer, espero. Beijos e obrigada por comentar!

**Guest** (a da pipoca): Olá, leitora musical, amei a letra! É a Natty, né? Porque falou em pipoca já relaciono com ela, heuheue. Sim, mais de sete dias, mas não vou abandonar, de jeito nenhum!

**Suh**: Muito obrigada, Suh, é escrita com muito entusiasmo e carinho, que bom que está gostando! beijos!


	5. Quinto

Estão prontas, crianças? (…) Eu não ouvi direito! (...) OOOH! Quem está em lua de mel e não comeu ninguém? Uchiha Sasuke, cabelo de pato!

* * *

**Tsumetai**

(Frio ao Toque)

_"Se eu _ainda_ possuir um lugar no seu coração..."_ – (Haruno Sakura).

**#5**

_Anmitsu_.

Frutas tropicais, doce de feijão, sorvete e gyuhi – um doce feito de arroz glutinoso – faziam parte da composição da sobremesa favorita de Sakura, que agora ela consumia totalmente absorvida, sem registrar muito do que acontecia ao seu redor ou até mesmo com seu acompanhante silencioso – e profundamente entediado.

O Uchiha bateu o indicador na mesa sem fazer barulho ao evitar tocar a ponta da unha no tampo, não havia nenhuma sobremesa que ele gostasse ou suportasse, então se contentou por esperar com certa paciência. Seria um momento tolerável se a kunoichi ao menos comesse aquela _gosma_ feliz como uma criança, mas não era o caso. Ela definitivamente não tinha os maneirismos característicos de uma.

A médica, com certeza, não fazia de propósito – seria uma total falta de juízo e consideração –, mas a cada vez que levava uma porção à boca a expressão atenta ao Uchiha mudava para profunda satisfação pelo doce – distração essa que nem mesmo Sasuke, com toda sua adoração por tomates, chegou perto de sofrer – logo, por questão de causa e efeito, isso só poderia significar que o anmitsu na tigela era uma espécie de arma secreta inconsciente e terrível.

Não que o shinobi estivesse se incomodando por ela ter se _esquecido_ dele em prol de uma bola combinada de açúcares. Seria puramente ridículo. Ou se incomodando _muito_. Sendo franco, nada tão insignificante poderia alterar seu estado catatônico usual.

Oh, a arte da negação seria a melhor saída por agora, embora mais a humilhante.

O problema verdadeiro concentrava-se no infame detalhe de que ele não conseguia parecer _totalmente_ confortável, pois – Sasuke não podia evitar transformar o gesto mais besta dela num estudo dirigido, ainda que o porta-guardanapo parecesse _interessantíssimo_ – Sakura colocava a colher na boca, às vezes girando-a só para lamber a região côncava e depois pegar mais um bocado da sobremesa, tudo tão _lentamente_ que parecia piada – ou uma sugestão.

Um gesto espontâneo e inexplicavelmente razoável de existir, que por essa exata razão _indecifrável_ – ou somente estúpida demais para que ele se dignasse a entender – dava ao Uchiha a impressão de experimentar uma pequena morte.

Que diabos!

Estaria passando por uma fase ruim em que tudo vira motivo de delírio?

Sasuke, precisamente, não estava pensando em nada que um homem usualmente pensaria. Chamava a sua atenção de um modo que o próprio ignorava, embora as sensações de agitação e anormalidade lhe parecessem _familiares_. A verdade é que ele não sabia como administrar o fato de que cada atitude de sua esposa metamorfoseou-se numa bandeira agitando-se bem na sua frente... pensando bem, talvez estivesse dando uma importância que não devia para coisas pequenas, mas já que não havia ninguém para condená-lo – além de si mesmo – por seus pensamentos, deixe estar.

Desta vez, pelo menos, Sakura não ofereceu a guloseima como fizera com a maçã, já sabendo que esta seria recusada com algum comentário ácido do shinobi. Oportunista, após o jantar ela furtivamente pediu pela sobremesa, fazendo pequenos sons de adoração e juras de amor eterno assim que o doce chegou à mesa, trazido por uma garçonete de quimono e penteado exótico.

Evidentemente, Sakura não tardou em perceber o olhar do Uchiha sobre si, mas, para ela, o rosto austero de Sasuke estava em branco, ele inclusive piscava os olhos como se estivesse enfadado – não poderia negar que essa opção parecia mais sensata, haja vista suas atitudes anteriores.

Dádiva – ou puramente azar – era o fato da kunoichi não saber ler mentes.

— Você tem me encarado tanto. Tem algo no meu rosto? — ela perguntou com bom humor, mordendo um último pedaço de morango em seguida.

Pronto para balançar os ombros em sinal de _deixe de piadas_, Sasuke parou.

— Parece que sim. — Sem muitos movimentos, ele indicou um local no próprio lábio inferior, sugerindo no dela.

Internamente, o coração juvenil da kunoichi palpitou e voltou no tempo. Numa combinação de criatividade e demência, mais do segundo que do primeiro, perguntou-se se Sasuke se ergueria um pouco e retiraria o que fosse com o indicador levemente – e _sugestivamente_ –, como em livros de romance que ela lia quando era gennin e lhe sobrava algum tempo de ócio ou como naquele filme antigo, melodramático e adocicado que nem gostava tanto assim.

Entretanto – como tudo que envolvia o rapaz desde que estes eram crianças –, Sasuke tinha um senso comum desenvolvido demais para agir de acordo com suas expectativas perturbadoras, apaixonadas e _infantis_ – a fantasia simplesmente morreu, pois Uchiha não fizera nada mais que ficar parado, tendo ela mesma que pegar um guardanapo e limpar a boca, onde descobriu um minúsculo aquênio de morango.

Sakura cedeu e riu pelo nariz. No fim das contas, tinha que se render aos olhos dele, estando eles com ou sem a presença do doujutsu.

— Bem, obrigada.

Sem respondê-la, ele focou-se na rua, enquanto Sakura dava a última colherada no que sobrou da sobremesa, para o quase certo contentamento do moreno. O ar estava começando a ficar frio e úmido, de modo que voltar o quanto antes ainda estava nos planos principais de Sasuke, mas ele não apressou a Uchiha, a kunoichi poderia mal interpretá-lo por conta disso, achando que seria por _outras_ razões, ainda que estas, no fundo, não pudessem ser negadas.

— É o fim... — a rosada murmurou, olhando para sua tigela vazia com um suspiro de saudade.

— Você come muito doce — Sasuke disse, mais de constatação do que censura. Ah, mas não era de se supor que médicos tivessem uma alimentação extremamente regrada e saudável?

Sakura, porém, como se levasse o assunto em consideração pela primeira vez, apoiou a colher sobre a boca.

— Hum... Não posso evitar, acho. Não é como se eu pudesse fazer isso o tempo todo. Melhor aproveitar nossas férias e não ter nenhum limite, penso assim.

— Mn._ — Aproveitar_ não seria bem o termo que Sasuke empregaria_, _mas ele guardou a opinião e pediu a conta.

**#**

No caminho de volta, por causa da falta de assunto, Sakura comentou sobre a gestão de Kakashi enquanto Hokage e o rápido desenvolvimento de Konoha em diversas áreas, principalmente na arquitetura e tecnologia. Mesmo que houvesse grupos dentro e fora da Folha cuja rápida modernização, a renúncia de Tsunade e até mesmo a absolvição de Sasuke eram vistas com algum receio – e não se poderia dizer que esta última era totalmente injusta – a situação, num geral, era apaziguadora e aos poucos se encaixava no novo modo de vida da sociedade pós-guerra.

Apesar de concordar que as coisas caminhavam para o melhor, Sasuke não fez quase nenhum comentário em retribuição. Não é como se aquilo que o incomodava ao deixar a vila pela segunda vez houvesse desaparecido, a pequena suspeita que tivera há dois anos só parecia aumentar e investigações mais profundas precisavam ser feitas.

Olhou de relance para Sakura e baixou os olhos, provavelmente, sua jornada não acabaria tão cedo, não pela dimensão que a _ameaça_ aparentava ter.

De qualquer forma, ainda era cedo para especular e seus relatórios já estavam sendo analisados por Kakashi há poucos meses, embora planejasse fazer o que fosse necessário para garantir a segurança mundial, mas principalmente a de sua vila natal, não se imaginava tendo esse tipo de conversa com Sakura por agora.

— O que foi, Sasuke-kun? Você ficou tenso de repente...

— ... sua imaginação.

Fechou os punhos com força. Ter se casado com um alguém como ele significava muito mais que lidar com um homem instável, cheio de cicatrizes emocionais e dificuldades com relacionamentos. Funcionava mais como abraçar uma tempestade com um passado trágico, um presente frágil e um futuro perigoso.

A ser sincero, o shinobi já não se sentia _totalmente_ de Konoha – seu próprio conceito com respeito à Folha estava modificado, parecia mais estar numa _pessoa _que no _lugar_ –, tão fragmentado, um homem que pertencia ao _mundo_ e sentia-se bem nele, facilmente adaptado a qualquer ambiente. Sakura entendia perfeitamente a situação: Sasuke viu tantos lugares, que os adotou. Para ela, era suficiente ele estar ali. Saudável e em paz.

Grato, sempre muito grato. Ao seu lado.

Embora o Uchiha não reconhecesse – não a plenos pulmões –, Naruto o reeducou sobre os valores de amizade e perdão, Itachi sobre lealdade e sacrifício e, quanto à Sakura, os créditos para amor e confiança eram de sua alçada, algo que o vingador chegou a considerar um _efeito colateral a ser extirpado – _como de fato tentou fazê-lo e não teve êxito.

Para alguém que perdeu tantas coisas, ele também ganhou muitas outras valiosas.

E protegeria isso de qualquer maneira.

#

Não foi preciso muita insistência para Sakura convencer ao Uchiha a tomar banho primeiro, argumentando que ela precisava organizar algumas coisas – que incluíam suas recentes compras. O motivo principal, contudo, era mais por querer um tempo só para uma tarefa que, para ela, parecia dificílima: escolher o que vestir numa noite tão valiosa. Não importava se tudo seria tirado depois.

_"É claro que importa!"_

Levando por outro lado, estava sendo mais complexo do que pensou que seria. Imaginou-se de tantas formas que sua cabeça girava. Não podia se decidir. Branco, rosa ou preto... _Pura, fofa ou quente? _A kunoichi não achava que o Uchiha fosse se importar ainda que ela estivesse com flanela, Sasuke também já a vira em situações muito piores: contundida, queimada, vandalizada, exausta. Para não mencionar quando a encontrava depois de seus plantões mais longos onde, recentemente, sua aparência nem sempre parecia muito _humana_.

Quem queria enganar? A situação era completamente diferente. Sem comparações.

Obviamente, a Uchiha não dispensaria a oportunidade de surpreendê-lo e ter para si toda sua atenção. _Com certeza poderia seduzir Uchiha Sasuke._ Haveria de colocar para fora o traço de sensualidade que escondia dentro de si – apesar de Sakura ainda duvidar se ele realmente existia, nunca testara antes – se faltaram oportunidades para descobrir a si própria, que dirá para _colocar em prática_.

Acima disso, sentir-se atraente para si mesma seria algo que Sakura gostaria de tentar, inclusive. Não queria que seu nível de autoestima prejudicasse o que tivesse que ser. Suas amigas – Ino, especialmente – elogiavam sua nova aura madura, até se atrevia a dar uns conselhos amorosos aqui e ali, mas, com certeza, ririam se soubessem que ela optou pelo clássico e muito adulto método milenar para tomada de decisões importantes: "mamãe mandou eu escolher esta _daqui_, mas como sou muito teimosa eu escolhi essa _daqui_!"

E, ao fim da cantiga, lá estava seu dedo apontando para a camisola preta e o conjunto de igual cor sobre ela.

— Maldição... — A branca e a rosa foram cruelmente descartadas. Ao menos, por hoje. Asas debateram-se em seu estômago.

Sakura olhou por segundos para a peça vencedora com algum rancor, propensa a fazer o joguinho novamente, mas as regras do "mamãe mandou" são claras e não se pode desobedecê-las. Estava decidido pela estupidez.

Ligou a televisão do quarto enquanto guardava as outras metodicamente. Após os curtos comerciais, a reprise de um documentário sobre a Grande Ponte Naruto era apresentada, mas a kunoichi não deu a devida atenção. Estava absorta em pensamentos.

_Consideravelmente_.

— Sakura, voc—

— Hiaah!

Uma sobrancelha negra se ergueu.

— Que deu em você?

A Uchiha, com a pele um pouco empalidecida pelo susto, voltou-se para o shinobi em pé secando o cabelo com uma toalha pequena, pensando se ela havia enlouquecido, afinal. Meio agarrando a camisola preta, meio escondendo-a, a médica mudou de atitude e olhou-o acusatoriamente:

— V... você me assustou!

— Mhn? A culpa foi sua.

Após um som de desdém pela insinuação dele, a médica estreitou as pálpebras e olhou-o sobre o ombro.

— Eu estava com a cabeça em outro lugar... que tal ser gentil e: "Sinto muito por assustar você, meu coração"? — ela sugeriu e _tentou_ imitar a voz grave de Sasuke. No entanto, o Uchiha continuou em silêncio e fez uma careta sombria. — Minha nossa, não me faça essa cara de quem prefere morrer a dizer isso.

— Mas prefiro.

Não comovida, a moça curvou os lábios ligeiramente num sorriso endiabrado, virando o corpo totalmente para o Uchiha.

— Que bom que eu tenho uma imaginação fértil. Posso imaginá-lo dizendo o que eu quiser. — Inclusive disparates como _sua testa é tão grande que eu sinto vontade de beijá-la._

— Hmph, uma imaginação ridícula, você quer dizer.

— Sasuke-kun...você se surpreenderia.

A cara de desdém do rapaz mudou para asco rapidamente.

— Sou feliz por não saber de nada.

Sakura suspirou e se levantou: — O que eu faço? Eu meio que gosto do fato de você ser um péssimo romântico.

Depois disto, Sakura desligou a televisão, transformando a roupa que vestiria numa pequena bola indecifrável até chegar a Sasuke. Constatou que ele retirara a faixa do braço protético – cuja semelhança com o original era assombrosa, a única sequela da operação fora a linha de uma cicatriz branca que circundava a região do bíceps, semelhante à de Naruto.

— Ah, sim, o que você queria me dizer antes? — ela perguntou, docemente, observando que Sasuke, desta vez, não usava o yukata costumeiro do onsen, senão uma camisa e uma calça de flanela simples. Casual e confortável demais para o pobre coração de Sakura. Oh, ele não se deixava afetar pelo que aconteceria dentro das próximas horas?

— Bem, — o Uchiha esfregou o cabelo da nuca na toalha, lançando um olhar intrigado à bolota nas mãos da esposa — o banheiro está livre.

Assentindo, a médica mordeu o lábio e sorriu-lhe com um leve ar do nervosismo que tentava disfarçar, para não deixá-lo saber de sua ansiedade latente. A kunoichi devia ter previsto que isso não funciona nem um pouco com ele, é claro que Sasuke perceberia; ainda assim, surpreendeu-se por ter seu nome chamado ao passar pelo shinobi, o timbre um pouco mais baixo que o habitual.

— Sakura.

Ela ergueu os olhos e olhou-o expectante, e por um milésimo acreditou que seria beijada, até prendeu a respiração e separou os lábios, mas o Uchiha engoliu os gestos e as palavras mais de uma vez, sem conseguir um meio para empurrá-las para fora. Rumou um passo em direção a ela e, quase hesitando, deixou um toque suave no topo de sua cabeça, os dedos embaraçando-se nos cabelos ao baixá-la, detendo-se por um segundo, com uma expressão séria no rosto. _Quase se parecia com uma carícia_. Quiçá, para o vingador, realmente tinha esse propósito. Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo de novo, mas desistiu pela última vez.

— Não é nada. — Dando-lhe as costas, Sasuke se afastou. Ele sabia que Sakura estava nervosa e quis murmurar algo para que ela não ficasse paranoica até enfim contagiá-lo, mas ele era tão ruim com palavras que talvez seu silêncio e um pequeno gesto fossem melhor.

— Mesmo? Se... você diz. — Um pouco tensa, Sakura decidiu não insistir e trancou-se no banheiro.

Ela adorava conversar com ele ou provocá-lo, se pudesse, contudo, esse não parecia o melhor momento. Eles precisavam relaxar, não colocar mais tensão no ar.

**#**

Um banho quase demorado da kunoichi veio a seguir. Ao terminar, a médica secou os cabelos ao máximo, ao ponto que muito pouco de umidade restou neles. Suavemente, em seguida, massageou a pele com um hidratante como era seu costume e, por fim, vestiu a roupa com o robe curto, dando um olhar severo a si mesma, respirando profundamente. "_Céus_..." E ali estava ela, assombrada, levando as mãos aos próprios seios ao se posicionar de perfil... Naquele segundo, apenas uma conclusão.

_"... estou gostosa_."__

Tendo isso em mente, não havia motivo para pânico, timidez, nervosismo ou qualquer outro parasita do tipo. Estava segura disso. Oh, como se apenas _treinar sua mente_ fosse bastar! _Havia, sim, um motivo _muito claro de um metro e oitenta_ no cômodo ao lado_.

Entretanto, no fim das contas, apesar de tentar se controlar, algo lhe dizia para não fingir uma segurança que não possuía. Tudo bem estar nessa confusão, melhor aproveitar cada segundo dela, até. As coisas só lhe davam receio, pois havia uma resposta sentimental de Sasuke, afinal, não há ninguém no mundo que possa _sonhar_ com isso. Cuidar do coração dele – especialmente do dele – era de um peso de responsabilidade que Sakura considerava frágil como uma redoma de vidro.

Ela não queria _falhar, _sob nenhuma hipótese.

Mordendo a bochecha por dentro, concluindo que o melhor era agir por instinto ou seja lá o que fosse o bom e velho _deixe-se se levar_, Sakura afastou tais pensamentos e inclinou-se sobre a pia para escovar os dentes, buscando se concentrar nisso. Sobressaltou-se quando, ao apoiar a mão no balcão, sentiu algo perfurando sua palma.

— Mas o que...?

No mármore, um objeto singular dentro de um plástico transparente apareceu sob sua mão. Primeiro, ficou intrigada... Logo após, um sorriso de lado nasceu. Aquilo certamente não fora algo que ela trouxera consigo e, com certeza, não estava ali de manhã. A Uchiha retirou o plástico como uma criança que abre um presente.

As duas presilhas pretas que saíram do embrulho fizeram Sakura suspirar com carinho.

— Tão tímido, danna-sama¹...

Sem perder tempo, a kunoichi terminou de escovar os dentes e prendeu a franja inquieta com elas. Sorriu para o espelho, satisfeita com o contraste de negro e rosa.

Sondar, detectar e _resolver_ o problema. Não muito diferente do que Sasuke sempre fez a vida toda, é certo, quase como um hábito, mas a melhoria na autoconfiança da médica apenas aconteceu como efeito colateral. _"Por que não me entregou diretamente?" _Ela adoraria beijá-lo demoradamente só por causa disso.

Sakura estalou a língua, era _óbvio_.

No fim das contas, Sasuke sempre foi o tipo de prodígio que evitava ao máximo – de forma calculada, disciplinar e fria – qualquer coisa que ele julgasse como algo que lhe proporcionaria algum constrangimento, por menos que fosse. Dar a ela um regalo, por exemplo, seria _tão_ _embaraçoso_. Já _esquecê-lo_ ali, decerto _acidentalmente,_ parecia muito mais nobre.

E não seria sua esposa que iria condená-lo por isso.

Uma última e breve mirada em seu reflexo e Sakura retirou-se do aposento. Pé ante pé, caminhou pelo quarto do hotel. Sasuke não estava lá. Ela também não o encontrou na sala.

— Sasuke-kun?

Nenhuma resposta.

Sakura circulou pelo lugar, apagou as luzes acesas e deixou apenas a do abajur do quarto para iluminar. Chamou o nome do marido novamente, mas nada veio. Foi então que se lembrou da varanda e percebeu a porta de correr entreaberta. Passou por ela e viu Sasuke sentado no banco longo: a cabeça recostada na parede, os pés esticados, os olhos fechados como quem dormia.

A kunoichi caminhou tão silenciosamente quanto podia, o pequeno espaço tinha o piso revestido de pedrinhas brancas e este emitia ruidinhos insignificantes. Do parapeito maciço bisbilhotou o ambiente abaixo, não havia muita gente circulando nas ruas. Voltou-se para Sasuke, que continuava igual. Sakura sentou ao seu lado com cautela, passou a mão em frente ao rosto dele repetidas vezes.

A expressão continuou imperturbável.

— Ele está dormindo mesmo? — Sakura perguntou-se num fio de voz. — Sem chance...

O passeio havia cansado o Uchiha a esse ponto? Que esquisito, para um ninja, aquela pequena rotina não era _nada_. Talvez fosse melhor acordá-lo e indicar o futon, onde ele poderia dormir confortavelmente.

Com isso, no entanto, lá se ia mais uma oportunidade. _Que espécie de lua de mel era aquela onde sempre adiavam _tudo_ para o momento seguinte por coisas banais? _Não se surpreenderia caso alguém resolvesse atrapalhá-los na próxima tentativa e ela voltasse para Konoha sem tocar um dedo no Uchiha. Ah, isso não podia acontecer! Ao menos _desta_ vez Sakura não tinha _culpa_, mas ela de modo algum se consolava com isso, realmente gostaria de estar com ele mais intimamente...

Frustração acabava de ganhar um novo conceito. Ela tocou a bochecha dele, pronta para acordá-lo e levá-lo para dentro.

— Sasu—

— Estou acordado. — O rapaz abriu os olhos e mirou-a de soslaio, o olhar negro inevitavelmente se prendeu um instante num ponto no cabelo dela e voltou para as íris verdes como se não fosse nada, bem antes que algum calor lhe viesse subindo pelo pescoço e orelhas. — E, se não estivesse, eu ainda teria percebido você.

— Hmph, você está me chamando de barulhenta ou zombando das minhas habilidades?

A médica esperou que o moreno fosse dizer "os dois", mas Sasuke balançou a cabeça, negando, surpreendendo-a quando esticou a mão e segurou a ponta de uma mecha rosa, para em seguida estragar sua expectativa ao dar um puxão leve.

— Estou falando do seu cheiro.

— Você podia ter colocado isso apenas em palavras, sabia? — Sakura resmungou. Maldito shinobi convencido. Ficando animada de repente, contudo, a kunoichi ergueu a cabeça e apontou para a franja. — Ah, é mesmo, obrigada por isto, Sasuke-kun.

O Uchiha, sabendo que ela se referia às presilhas que ele conseguira no estande, virou o rosto para o lado oposto como se ela nem estivesse se referindo a ele. _E_squeceu-as__ no banheiro justamente para que ela lá as encontrasse e deixasse o assunto morrer, mas Sakura certamente possuía o prazer interno de colocá-lo em berlindas.

— Não se preocupe.

— De verdade, eu adorei — ela insistiu.

— Mn. — A voz do Uchiha saía como se estivesse sendo forçado a falar. Ele não recebeu um tipo de treinamento para ter respostas rápidas e boas para essas ocasiões – ou mesmo havia suposto que em algum momento de sua vida seria envolvido em coisas desse tipo. — Bom para você.

Sakura apenas riu, mas sendo a mais falante dos dois e não ter pensado em nada para dizer, um pequeno silêncio assentou-se entre ambos, nem mesmo ela se atreveria a contar com qualquer oratória do Uchiha. Aproveitando a deixa, ao menos, a rosada se acercou novamente e, aceitando a aproximação, o shinobi descansou um braço sobre o espaldar para lhe dar espaço, de modo que ela se aconchegou mais confortavelmente nele aos poucos, ganhando terreno como uma intrusa sorrateira.

Apesar disso, logo ficaram entediados. Não havia muito que olhar lá fora. A murada de alvenaria não permitia ver a rua e qualquer som de músicas ou conversas estava muito distante para merecer atenção. Tinham o céu sobre as cabeças, mas este se encontrava quase completamente negro: com nuvens prateadas escondendo a lua e pouquíssimas estrelas visíveis.

No fim, a única distração resumia-se na companhia um do outro. Não que isso representasse algum conforto. Havia uma cortina de tensão entre eles que não se dissipava. Sasuke mal se _atrevia_ a olhar para Sakura.

O quadro estranho que pintaram só mudou quando ela moveu-se no lugar, deixando uma perna no chão e colocando outra sobre o banco, sentando-se sobre ela. Sasuke olhou-a, intrigado, e foi retribuído com um sorriso tímido. Resignado, teve que ser o primeiro a voltar a colocar um assunto em pauta. _Não que isso sugerisse algum brilhantismo por parte do rapaz._

— Você está quieta.

Sakura ergueu o rosto, devagar.

— Meio que fiquei sem assunto.

— Mn... geralmente você só tagarela.

— Ha-ha. Isso é um sopro de saudade?

— Não. É um alívio.

— Sei, sei... — ela sussurrou, o Uchiha surpreendeu-se por seu tom ser doce e não zombeteiro. — Pelo menos enquanto eu estou _tagarelando_, como você diz, isso esconde o fato de que para nós dois sempre é mais difícil do que é para as outras pessoas.

_Uma estratégia para ganharem tempo_. Embora, no fundo, a médica mais doasse parte de seu tempo do que o ganhasse e o compartilhasse com Sasuke. É sabido que Sakura é precoce com relação ao Uchiha; e que, na maioria esmagadora das vezes, ela sempre estivesse muitos passos a frente em qualquer categoria dentro de relacionamentos, mesmo que fosse tão inexperiente quanto ele em vários assuntos – apesar disso, ao contrário dele, pelo menos ela ousava _fantasiar descaradamente_.

— ...Eu vejo. — o Uchiha enfim murmurou, perseguindo com olhos enevoados os traços do perfil dela. Estava tão perto que, caso se inclinasse um pouco, esticasse as mãos, baixasse o rosto... seria tão fácil tê-la que — Sakura.

Seu nome dito daquela forma particular, que parecia mais madura e enigmática do que em qualquer outra ocasião, trouxe-lhe até ela a lembrança de um arrepio, intensificado ao afastar indolente de seus cabelos, com a mão conhecida de seu marido atravessando os fios e repousando em seu pescoço. Seu corpo voltou-se para o do vingador e se inclinou levemente em sua direção sem que notasse, temendo olhá-los nos olhos e desaparecer. Os lábios dele se moveram, sem emitir som, mas formando palavras que podiam ser lidas...: _— Eu perdi._

A kunoichi gostaria de se pronunciar a respeito, mas logo se distraiu pelas circunstâncias. Podia sentir o peso da respiração dele, mais perto do que estava antes, mas nunca _excessivamente _próximo. Sakura gostaria de lhe dizer para não se preocupar com excessos, mas preferiu mostrá-lo ao erguer o rosto e roçar o canto de sua boca suavemente. _Ele provavelmente se lembraria disso._

Arriscou um olhar para Sasuke, parecendo inabalável, exceto pela ligeira ruga entre os olhos, que em outra pessoa poderia significa "preocupação", mas nele seria a confirmação de sua aposta, justificada no momento em que usou a segunda mão para envolver seu pescoço, fitando um local específico logo abaixo de seu nariz.

A jovem fechou os olhos e, sendo surpreendentemente suave, o Uchiha moveu os lábios para o lado, continuando o que ela começou, tocando-a ali como se fosse feita de fumaça.

E não demorou para a fumaça tornar-se sólida.

Os dedos espalhados pela nuca feminina – embaraçados nos cabelos cor de rosa – tornaram-na próxima. As mãos pequenas ocuparam um lugar, fechando-se sobre a roupa do Uchiha. O roce foi transformado em um contato necessário e impaciente. A ponta da língua dele encostou-se à de Sakura, envolveu-a, desencadeando em ambos a vontade de apenas continuarem, ignorarem qualquer ideia ou obstáculo, como o ar que batia à porta dos pulmões, querendo entrar, após certo tempo.

Mas como este era um chamado natural que não podia ser ignorado, se afastaram pouco menos de um palmo.

Sakura tomou a oportunidade para respirar fundo e se sentar confortavelmente. A perna sobre a qual ela se apoiara se esticou e encontrou um espaço entre o encosto do banco e as costas do Uchiha, que se viu perigosamente consciente de que dessa vez o fim daquilo seria _tão_ diferente das outras vezes.

A intensidade ressurgiu ainda mais forte logo que a médica atraiu-o pelo pescoço e a frente da camisa, passando as pontas dos dedos lentamente pela abertura da gola sem perceber. Suas bocas se encontraram uma vez mais, foi inevitável Sasuke levar uma de suas mãos à cintura da jovem, não apenas pela necessidade de tocar sua esposa, experimentar senti-la como um todo, mas torná-la ainda mais real, mal percebendo curvar-se sobre ela num gesto impensado e curioso.

Numa queda lenta, a kunoichi abaixou-se até tocar as próprias costas no banco e trouxe o Uchiha consigo, seu peso forçando-o a acompanhá-la. O rapaz se deixou levar, mas hesitou antes de apoiar metade de seu corpo contra o dela, ciente de que o assento não possuía comprimento suficiente para outra coisa senão isso.

Sustentou-se acima de sua esposa com o antebraço apoiado, os beijos tornando os dois indivíduos estranhamente febris. O Uchiha sentiu cada parte do corpo dela no seu, sua respiração engatou nervosamente, sensação aumentada em graus quando Sakura abandonou sua boca pouco e experimentou seu pescoço em beijinhos rápidos, talvez tímidos, aliados à mão que entrava em seu cabelo negro e fazia um reboliço por ali. Apesar da impressão de que estava sendo _desalinhado_, Sasuke não poderia dizer que não estava gostando.

Permitiu que ela assumisse o controle e pressionou a mão na cintura dela. A perna da kunoichi, apoiada no chão, começou a atrapalhar. Tateou a lateral do corpo feminino, suas mãos acompanhavam as curvas com certa incerteza, mas chegaram às coxas e à parte de trás do joelho, onde Sasuke se apoiou para içar a perna da médica e apoiá-la sobre seu colo, imitando a posição da outra e dando-lhe mais espaço.

Perto de seu lóbulo, sua esposa corada suspirou, Sasuke se moveu um bocadinho mais para cima e a lateral do quadril dele pressionou o lugar entre as pernas dela, sem ser um intento malicioso, mas a médica suspirou mais uma vez por conta do leve atrito.

Sakura desceu uma mão pelas costas do shinobi e invadiu a camisa alguns centímetros, um imperceptível estremecimento percorreu a pele do rapaz, especialmente quando a kunoichi desistiu dos beijos e, simplesmente, passou a ponta do nariz e lambeu seu pescoço como se testasse um novo sabor, mexendo os dedos dentro de sua roupa em conjunto, subindo... ou talvez apenas desenhando círculos. Céus, ele não tinha ideia mais do que raios ela estava fazendo! Mas tampouco iria impedi-la.

Ela estava mostrando-se tão... disposta. Uma sombra saiu de seus ombros. Ao menos, parte dela. Girando o rosto, afastando-o lentamente, os olhos dela pareciam dizer que havia chegado à sua mesma conclusão. Se ambos se queriam, era suficiente.

O primeiro passo não tinha que partir _dele_ ou _dela_, funcionaria muito melhor _juntos_. Momentos antes de Sakura ir para o banho, o rapaz planejou dizer que ela não devia ficar tão nervosa, mas que também não deveria se sentir obrigada a fazer algo apenas porque _ele_ queria. No entanto, percebeu que a Uchiha só estava sendo o que sempre foi quando o olhava com aqueles mesmos olhos brilhantes de seis e doze anos de idade: tímida e feminina, do jeito que ela jamais se mostrou ser com ninguém.

_Seguramente porque nenhuma pessoa inspirava nela o que ele inspirava._

Ainda que mesmo agora cada contato permanecesse titubeante, este sempre se tornava mais confiante que o anterior sem que percebessem. No fim das contas, estavam conscientes que ele seria o primeiro e único homem da vida dela e ela com respeito ao vingador dava-se o mesmo – não que em algum momento tenha o dito a Sakura, mas, conhecendo a inteligência dela, a moça já deveria ter percebido, não só por suas claras demonstrações de inexperiência, mas também por ele não ter tempo, paciência ou vontade de ao menos falar com 99% da população feminina mundial.

Apesar disso, a médica não duvidava que o moreno tivesse e _tem_ suas necessidades físicas, perguntando-se, às vezes, como o Uchiha fazia para se livrar delas.

Seguindo do pé do ouvido – sem passar despercebida pela médica a respiração entrecortada – a ponta gelada do nariz de Sasuke passou por sua bochecha lentamente até que pudesse alcançar a boca avermelhada e tê-la para si. Diferente de outras vezes, desta o Uchiha não foi contido e hesitante, Sakura sentiu a mão do shinobi finalmente deixar seu joelho e fazer um caminho de volta por seu corpo, deslizando por sua coxa e quase levando o tecido da camisola junto, onde um rastro de calor ficava.

— Sasuke-kun... — Sakura sussurrou num momento em que ele tombou a cabeça para o outro lado, tão baixo que nem o dono do nome o reconheceu. Por um momento de distração, considerando o quão confortável era o toque do corpo do Uchiha pressionando o seu, parecia extraordinário por só estarem tendo um momento assim agora. Quiçá "confortável" nunca fosse a palavra certa para descrever com sinceridade o que ela pensava disso.

Repentinamente, a médica quase perdeu o compasso de suas batidas e o ritmo do beijo... o Uchiha passou direto por sua cintura e costelas, não parou como ela havia se acostumado, a kunoichi tinha certeza que o destino primordial dele era seu seio e ele esteve _quase_ lá, mas tudo foi abruptamente estagnado por uma voz estranha, intrometida e desnecessária.

_Ainda que não se dirigisse ao casal._

— Ah, mas aquele idiota! — O som, surpreendentemente, vinha da varanda acima de suas cabeças. Pela curva sonora, a pessoa certamente estava apoiada no parapeito. Seus sentidos também indicavam que ela estava acompanhada de outro indivíduo. A confirmação veio rapidamente.

— Onde ele está? — a segunda voz perguntou, também masculina. Talvez mais jovem, pelo timbre imaturo. Com certeza mais baixo.

— No onsen, disse que a água vai ajudar. Deus! Fujimaki-sensei já disse que métodos convencionais não vão funcionar, talvez seja melhor enviar uma solicitação para a vila oculta mais próxima, eles têm recursos.

Uma pequena pausa no diálogo deu a brecha que Sasuke precisava para olhar brevemente para a esposa, vermelhíssima, mas claramente aliviada por ser numa varanda _acima_, não _ao lado._

— Neste caso, seria Konohagakure — o segundo continuou. — Mas ele não vai ficar irritado?

— Dane-se o que o imbecil pensa. Amanhã mandaremos um mensageiro para a Folha. Arrh, me aposento ano que vem, eu já não deveria estar levando uma vida pacífica?

Sakura não quis ficar para ouvir a resposta do homem, com um olhar suplicante perguntou ao marido se podiam sair dali, ele mais que aliviado atendeu ao desejo dela, estando ele próprio prestes a fazer o mesmo convite. Afastou-se do calor da Uchiha e ajudou-a a se erguer do banco, observando-a tentar tirar os vincos e dobras feitos na roupa.

_Malditos sejam._

O vingador, contudo, sentia que só amaldiçoar seus vizinhos não seria suficiente para aplacar a frustração, por outro lado, a morte de dois seres humanos abelhudos causada por atitudes intencionais num ryokan de luxo poderia, quem sabe, aplacá-lo.

Parada na porta de correr, Sakura olhou para trás, Sasuke, com o rosto sério e contemplativo, mergulhado em seus pensamentos sombrios acerca das coisas que poderiam assolar o terceiro andar, ia a passos mais lentos. A kunoichi sorriu, escondendo as mãos – levemente trêmulas – nas costas e voltou-se para ele, frente a entrada.

Enfim erguendo a face e olhando para ela, o Uchiha guardou as mãos nos bolsos e parou por um segundo. Ainda podiam ouvir a voz abafada dos dois homens, mas o casal estava preso demais um no outro para dá-los qualquer importância. Sakura, porém, apenas continuou onde estava, esperando como sempre faria, apenas porque tinha a certeza de que ele retornaria.

O Uchiha deu um passo em sua direção e, pacientemente, a cerejeira aguardou o pousar do falcão.

**#Continua...**

[REVISADO] Já sei: "Geropi! Que interrupção clichê foi essa? Como parou aí?" Quando eu vi, o capítulo já tinha oito mil palavras (oito mil), então dividi de sacanagem mesmo (mas não considerem os personagens que interromperam inúteis, eles terão seu propósito). Recado: Eu me esforço para cumprir o horário que prometo, chegando a madrugar por causa de algo que deveria ser apenas uma diversão, os atrasos não ocorrem porque quero. Como Kakashi, às vezes eu me perco nos caminhos da vida.

#

Comentários (como sempre, hoje também tem beijo especial, que dessa vez vai para C4ndyx e Karolzeenha, essas lindas. Inclusive, futriquem o perfil delas, há ótimas traduções de fanfics desse casal!):

**Ari**: Ari... o que eu faço? Eu estava levando o comentário de boa até o "já que você não vai cumprir o prazo de sete dias _mesmo_". Na-na-ni-na-não. A frase me soou um pouco estranha. Não atraso de caso pensado em minha cadeira maquiavélica do mal pensando "hohoho, vou prometer e atrasar o capítulo!". Simplesmente acontece, não quero alimentar falsas esperanças em leitor algum. Pelo contrário, espero divertir vocês como eu me divirto. Então, por favor, se eu me atrasar, não pense que foi porque eu _quis _e sou malvada. Algumas coisas imprevistas acontecem e elas sempre serão minha prioridade. Muito obrigada por acompanhar.

**Shooter**: ehuehuehe, olá de novo! Depois de tanto tempo, é bom voltar. Atrasei alguns dias de novo, desculpa! Mas aquela encoxada do Sasuke ainda me dá vergonha só de lembrar, realmente foi constrangedor, no entanto... como eu vou dizer? Eu não ficaria com vergonha se ele me assediasse enquanto eu estou indefesa, não. xD ehuehuehue, amando esses elogios loucamente fabulosos. xD Às vezes eu também esqueço que o Sasuke é humano e sente fome, respira, não faz fotossíntese e tal. Sakura prometeu e há de cumprir (espero). Também amo ele sofrendo com o pão que o diabo amassou, porque é uma delícia ver ele numa tortura interna. Depois a gente sente falta. Idate ainda vai aprontar um pouquinho e tirar alguém do sério, hmm. Sasuke está traumatizado com termas. Vou declarar meu amor por você então, ehuehueh. Linda! Muito obrigada e até mais!

**Guest (Himejoss):** Super imagino a sua situação, heuheue. Ainda mais depois de tanto tempo. Fico feliz por saber que a fanfic é aguardada assim e que pude te ajudar de alguma forma. Daqui a pouco ele sobe pelas paredes literalmente, o negócio não está muito bom. Ah, sobre a piada suja, é o seguinte: Sakura se diz uma estraga prazeres. Sasuke diz que ela é mesmo, _literalmente_. É quase como se ele dissesse (de um modo mais delicado) que ela a-ca-bou com o prazer dele, sexualmente falando. Daí a piada suja, ele só devia ter pensado, mas escapuliu. Tipo, chamei de piada, mas é sem graça. xD Muito obrigada, Hime, você é um amor. Nos vemos.


	6. Sexto

Menores de 18 devem pular esse capítulo (mas sei eles nunca pulam).

* * *

**Tsumetai**

(Frio ao Toque)

"_Um dia o falcão repousará nos galhos da cerejeira_" – (desconhecido).

**#6**

Por terem estado no exterior expostos ao frio – mas não que houvessem sentido frio algum –, o quarto mostrou-se agradavelmente aquecido quando entraram. Ao contrário do constrangimento inicial que Sakura pensou que teriam, tudo se resumiu apenas numa breve e dramática troca de olhares na semiescuridão, acompanhada de uma aproximação sutil. Ambos preferindo a mudez confortável a uma troca de palavras.

As mãos dela já não estavam trêmulas por causa de sua apreensão, sobretudo porque não houve tempo para isso. O Uchiha tomou-a nas mãos agilmente, numa pressa incomum que o espantou. Considerando a situação, o rapaz imaginava que de modo algum o evento desastroso da manhã – uma interrupção que poderia ter sido evitada – se repetiria.

Por isto, não antes de eliminar qualquer lembrança relacionada aos seus vizinhos barulhentos – daí o valor que ele dá a sua casa _silenciosíssima_; por exemplo, em Konoha isso nunca aconteceria –, Sasuke colocou os braços ao redor de sua esposa, dedos percorrendo o tecido em sua cintura. Baixou o rosto e beijou-lhe entre as sobrancelhas cor-de-rosa, um avanço lento, apesar de tudo. Ainda assim, ela não se encolheu perante sua aproximação direta, agindo como a boa antítese ambulante que era e que ele nunca compreenderia totalmente.

Esperava que conseguissem se deixarem levar pelo resultado que seria inevitável. A ideia assombrou ao rapaz como um fantasma com correntes se arrastando por dias. Talvez antes dessa maldita viagem, até. Agora que tinha a kunoichi assim, sob sua guarda, parecia _tão_ completamente errado não fazê-la sua, que apenas a imaginação de que isso não aconteceria dava-lhe a pré-sensação de inconformidade.

Fechando os olhos, Sakura ergueu o queixo e separou os lábios. Uma leve expectativa e um frio no estômago tomaram-na enquanto o Uchiha arrastou-se por seu nariz delicado até, enfim, alcançar sua boca e dela receber uma resposta. Lembrava-se de comentar que o beijo de Sasuke era calmo... ela já não poderia afirmar tal coisa sobre _este_: agindo em sua maneira agridoce, suave e urgente, sem terminar um e já começar outro.

Sakura agarrou-lhe a camisa no peito com força, formando nós brancos nos dedos, deu alguns passos para trás e trouxe-o consigo até suas costas, inevitavelmente, chocarem-se numa das paredes, errando a porta do quarto por algumas dezenas de centímetros, distância que não se apressaram para superar.

O Uchiha desvencilhou uma das mãos femininas aferradas à sua camisa, levando-a pelo pulso até o alto da cabeça da kunoichi, prendendo-a junto a parede. Quanto à outra, Sakura subiu-a por si própria, alcançando os ombros masculinos, tentando atraí-lo para ainda mais perto de si, não que fosse necessário qualquer incentivo para que o fizesse. Ficando nas pontas dos pés, o beijo que até então parecia infindável foi cessado devagar e a médica arrastou-se pela linha da mandíbula masculina, mas não por muito tempo, abaixando-se novamente e terminando no pescoço. Sasuke tentou lutar contra aquela familiar sensação, semelhante a um mergulho no estômago, ao sentir a língua molhada dela ali. Lutou em vão.

O rapaz manifestou-se soltando o pulso da moça, os dedos roçando intencionalmente a lateral de seus seios ao abaixarem-se, destroços de energia elétrica zanzaram pelo corpo da kunoichi até o momento em que ambas as mãos dele alcançaram o laço de seu robe, repentinamente complicadíssimo de desatar, mas que depois de alguma insistência teve o nó cedido e a faixa abandonada.

Quando levou as mãos às mangas, o olhar de Sasuke cruzou com o de Sakura rapidamente, buscando algum indício de que ele não poderia continuar com suas intenções. Nada. Deste modo, empurrou-a contra a parede com a parte inferior do corpo, puxando a lateral de um braço primeiro e depois a seguinte, a palma de sua mão percorrendo e sentindo a suavidade da pele dela conforme descia o pano: tenra e quente.

O robe, quando totalmente fora do corpo, caiu numa meia lua aos pés de sua esposa.

Um bolo formou-se em sua garganta, o pomo de adão subiu, desceu e sua respiração ficou esquecida, percebendo seu olhar demorar-se em cada ponto como um pecador faminto... mas, Deus, aquela camisola estava uma _coisa _nela.

— Você... — disse, sem intenção alguma de terminar a frase, sentindo-a se aproximar e jogar os braços sobre si num abraço estranho e apertado. O Uchiha por reflexo puxou-a, tomando consciência dos seios macios dela pressionados contra seu peito.

Em seu ouvido, cheirando seu cabelo, Sakura sorriu e sussurrou:

— Estou uma gata, eu sei. — Pelo cantos dos olhos, Sasuke acompanhou-a enterrar o nariz ainda mais em seu cabelo, os dedos entrando em sua camisa pela gola, enquanto sua mão esquerda fazia o mesmo pela borda de baixo, subindo pelo abdômen da mesma forma que ela adoraria ter explorado enquanto ele usava aquele yukata infame.

No entanto, Sasuke repousou a mão sobre a dela no ato, parando o avanço que mal começara. Com uma expressão confusa e apreensiva, Sakura olhou-o como quem queria interrogá-lo, a pergunta formando-se na língua.

— Não é nada, — ele respondeu antes, abaixando-se um pouco, passando um braço ao lado de sua cintura — é só...

Antes que a kunoichi pudesse sequer pestanejar ou prever, suas pernas também foram enlaçadas e seus pés não estavam mais no chão. Ela precisou cobrir a boca para não exclamar de espanto, especialmente quando Sasuke entrou pelo quarto, ainda tendo-a em seus braços. Desceu-a devagar, um pé após o outro atingiu o solo, tocando-a com reverência e o que quase parecia uma gentileza, afastando-se alguns centímetros, suficiente para a Uchiha estranhar a falta de calor.

Mas logo não fez falta. Sasuke olhava em seus olhos verdes ao levar as mãos na parte de trás da gola da camisa que vestia e tirá-la num puxão firme. Sakura arfou. O mundo pegando fogo e ninguém poderia salvá-la dele. Ao aproximar-se e beijá-la, o tecido da camisola era suave contra o seu peito nu.

Durante o enlace, abaixaram-se calmamente, sentando-se no futon macio frente um ao outro. Sakura estendeu a mão e tocou a de Sasuke, que repousava sobre o único joelho dobrado. Mordendo o lábio, entrelaçou os próprios dedos nos dele e meio que engatinhou os centímetros que os separava.

No entanto, não fora ela quem os transpôs totalmente. O Uchiha, franzindo as sobrancelhas, travou-lhe a mão firmemente e puxou a rosada de encontro a si, prendendo sua cintura. Apesar da surpresa inicial, Sakura sorriu, ajoelhando-se entre as pernas do shinobi, tendo alguma vantagem de altura ao olhá-lo de cima.

Aproveitando-se disso, o torso totalmente apoiado nele, a médica espalhou beijos da testa ao queixo, de uma orelha à outra, mordendo uma, cada um deles durando segundos ou milésimos consideráveis. _Eternos_. Sasuke sentia-se estranho pelas impressões diferentes que singularmente provocavam, atento aos lábios molhados dela encostando-se a sua pele, partindo e atingindo um ponto inesperado.

Ela ainda disse seu nome. A voz diferente. Um pouco mais sutil e delicada, bagunçando suas terminações nervosas, fazendo o rapaz emoldurar-lhe o rosto com as mãos e refugiar-se num beijo passional quando não pôde lidar com isto de outro modo, o corpo esquentando-se e ele mesmo sentindo o calor que vinha de Sakura, intenso como as chamas de um goukakyuu¹, tragando-o e queimando-o, apesar de seu elemento ser o _próprio _fogo.

Em contrapartida, supôs que não poderia ser assim toda a noite... seguiu tocando com a boca a região do ombro e colo de Sakura, o cheiro tão bom que ele deveria ter lhe dito, beijando-a até onde o decote da camisola delimitava, mas nunca mais que isso. Tocá-la num local tão íntimo foi um privilégio de suas mãos, inicialmente.

O shinobi, primeiro, puxou ambas as alcinhas pretas ao mesmo tempo, fitando o rosto apreensivo e constrangido de Sakura antes de prosseguir e descer, por fim, a parte de cima da veste até a cintura. Para a mortificação da kunoichi, o Uchiha nem disfarçou o olhar curioso em seu sutiã sem alças, que sustentava seus seios e moldava-os.

Ela tinha que admitir que o brilho no olhar dele era excitante de alguma forma, fazendo-a respirar mais fundo que o normal e provocando no Uchiha, definitivamente, uma verdadeira pequena morte. Ele não esperou algum tipo de autorização para tirar o cabelo dela de um dos lados do pescoço, aproveitar-se da brecha e descer com a mesma mão até alcançar um dos seios, escondendo-o sob a palma.

O braço que ainda estava redor da médica comprimiu-a por reflexo e ele se inclinou até ela, arranhando-a com os dentes no mesmo lugar onde afastou o cabelo rosa. Com isso, sua esposa emitiu sons, na opinião do moreno pareciam sinais a se confiar e, no entanto, todos saiam muito baixinhos, como se ela temesse que ele escutasse. De verdade, Sasuke preferia ouvir, de alguma forma isso não significava que ela estava gostando? ..._Talvez? _Que diabos! Como ele poderia saber?

Seus dedos, apoiados na meia taça desprotegida pelo sutiã, apertaram sutilmente, incertos sobre qual pressão exercer, a textura era inimaginavelmente mais macia do que considerou. Como nunca antes, Sakura lhe pareceu delicada e frágil – palavras essas que ninguém em sã consciência em seu círculo de conhecidos ousaria usar para descrevê-la.

Sugou uma parte da clavícula da kunoichi levemente e, ainda sobre a peça íntima, fechou a mão com mais força, decidido a eliminar aquela roupa dali.

— _Nm.._.

O coração do Uchiha ganhou uma pontada, o braço em volta da cintura feminina desprendeu-se e ganhou um lugar para baixo, deslizando até a metade de sua coxa. Ele procurou Sakura para um beijo e, entre ele, com uma manobra, Sasuke posicionou-se melhor e trouxe-a para seu colo, onde a médica moldou-se devagar, as pernas ladeando seu quadril. Encaixando-se tão perfeitamente que ela, com certeza, enfim estava sentindo a ereção gradual do rapaz entre suas próprias pernas, o que talvez explicasse o rosto vermelho e surpreso dela. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Não dava para simplesmente _controlar _e, inferno, por que haveria de fazê-lo?

Embora o vingador não devesse se preocupar com isso, no fim. A Uchiha não fez mais que dar um sorriso tímido depois – pensando internamente (com toda arrogância e perversão que lhe cabe) que, bem, _ela excita a Uchiha Sasuke_.

Sakura precisou refrear o impulso de sentir o volume que lhe tocava nas coxas e, talvez, descobrir o tamanho, como era... ah, qualquer coisa! Não poderia ser hipócrita e mentir, dizendo que nunca foi curiosa a respeito, não quando já fizera seu agora marido de alvo, inclusive, de sórdidas especulações entre Ino e ela.

— _Bem, daqui a pouco vocês se casam, não é? — a loira perguntara-lhe, despretensiosa. — Você já deve saber. Qual grande o Sasuke é?_

— _Grande? Eu não diria que ele é grande, é enorme. — Os olhos de Ino brilharam de espanto. Sakura, porém , não entendeu o repentino interesse dela na altura do Uchiha — Sasuke-kun tem um pouco mais de um metro e oitenta._

_À loira só faltou rir de deboche._

— _Eu não estou falando da altura dele, testuda! Estou falando daquilo, do _menino_ dele! O que ele tem entre as pernas. Se me permite ser ainda mais objetiva, é do p..._

— _Oh!_ _Como eu poderia saber uma coisa dessas?_

_Ainda assim, de alguma forma a conversa afetara a antiga Haruno. Aquilo não saía de sua cabeça e ela concluiu que definitivamente era _suja_. Então, como que para matar seus anseios, pelos próximos dois dias Sakura não conseguira olhar nos olhos de Sasuke, como se os evitasse, afinal, passara-os muito ocupada lhe encarando, disfarçadamente,_ _as_ _calças._

Não querendo ter sua concentração perdida nessas lembranças embaraçosas, Sakura focou-se no Uchiha sob si, mexeu o quadril para se posicionar melhor, o atrito inesperado roubou-lhes o fôlego. Um gemido mútuo, baixinho, ecoou no quarto. O corpo dela inevitavelmente achegou-se melhor ao do homem e Sasuke agradeceu por isto. Ele, acostumado apenas a infringir dor a outra pessoa, aos poucos entendia aquele novo conceito.

A garota experimentou de sua boca uma vez mais e o novo impulso no abraço dela, apoiando seu peso, inevitavelmente, o fizera cair de costas, levando a kunoichi consigo. As mãos do moreno viajaram pela pele cremosa da coluna, pela linha que ele vira no primeiro dia, caminhando desde a cintura de Sakura até o meio, roubando da garota toda a concentração.

Com os dedos, Sasuke procurou pela abertura do sutiã. Inicialmente, não encontrou. Descobriu-o completamente liso nas costas. _Ótimo_, isso não seria nenhum problema. Naruto pela primeira vez serviria de algo, o jinchuuriki comentou todo orgulhoso de sua experiência que isso _poderia_ acontecer. O Uchiha retornou e traçou um caminho pela frente, entre o vale médio que os seios dela formavam. Incrivelmente, não havia nada para ser desatado ali também.

Isso o pegou desprevenido, as coisas ficaram estranhas. Então, ponderou as possibilidades... ele tiraria por cima? Por baixo? Só que parecia estreito demais para qualquer um dos dois movimentos. Não dava para sair destruindo a peça também, embora ele _pudesse_ fazê-lo. Um pouco bruscamente demais, interrompeu os movimentos e ergueu Sakura alguns centímetros pelos ombros, hesitando antes de dar-se por vencido.

— Co... como eu tiro isso?

A boca da kunoichi entreabriu-se e ela piscou. Tentando articular uma resposta, provavelmente não tão boa quanto a que gostaria de dar, Sakura se ergueu novamente. O quadril pressionando o dele num movimento involuntário. Sasuke acompanhou-a indicar um local em baixo do braço com o dedo trêmulo, levantando-se junto a ela.

— Há um fecho… ele fica aqui do lado.

Ao encontrá-lo, os olhos negros viraram duas fendas. De todos os lugares do mundo… O sórdido fecho encontrava-se na lateral direita, praticamente invisível. O rapaz suspirou. Por que diabo ela tinha que usar essas coisas difíceis logo hoje? Não houve qualquer cerimônia para se aproximar e reclamá-lo. O Uchiha baixou um pouco a cabeça, atravessando um braço pelas costas da garota e o outro pela frente, as duas mãos encontrando o primeiro ganchinho, desatando-o com cuidado. Mesmo assim, sua esposa respirou agitadamente e apertou um punho na camisola embolada em sua cintura, unhas invadindo seu cabelo.

Ele percebeu que algo estava errado. Não tocou o segundo gancho.

Afastou-se.

— Sakura, escute, você não tem qu—

— Não... não entenda mal, é só... — ela sussurrou, antes que ele começasse a dizer algo contrário à impressão que gostaria de causar — nós podemos apagar a luz? Acho que vou sentir um pouco _menos_ de vergonha.

A kunoichi indicou com um olhar o abajur irradiando uma luz dourada e opaca, engolindo em seco o próprio embaraço. Sem aquela iluminação, o quarto se tornaria escuro como ontem à noite e ela pensou nisso quando o propôs.

Ficar nua na frente de Sasuke era constrangedor _demais_. Era exigir muito de si. E se as coisas não saíssem como o esperado? Ela não idealizava este como o momento perfeito, pois sabia que por diversos fatores e por uma frieza médica que não o seria – mas em nenhuma de suas fantasias, lembrava-se, pensou em como o nervosismo poderia ser um inimigo bem armado e cruel.

Sasuke, entretanto, estudou a situação. Ele não insistiu no sutiã e tampouco respondeu sua pergunta, pegando-a desprevenida. Ele era um homem que nunca tocara uma mulher e tinha consciência disso, Sakura certamente também o sabia. Apenas parecia uma completa _estupidez_ perdê-la para a escuridão.

Suas mãos tomaram outro rumo, ásperas em alguns pontos pelo manejar frequente da espada. Ambas foram para as coxas da perna suave da kunoichi, deslizando um pouco para cima como se explora um território conhecido – apesar de não sê-lo. Um calafrio prazeroso passou pela pele da garota, fazendo Sakura aguardar ansiosa quando o Uchiha aproximou a boca de seu ouvido, o hálito fresco. Olhos fechados, o cabelo negro formando uma sombra sobre o rosto e a respiração fora de ritmo...

Ela _tinha_ que saber que ele a queria.

— Deixe a luz como está, — o Uchiha cochichou-lhe, a própria voz ligeiramente enrouquecida — eu quero olhar para você, — Sakura enterrou as unhas em seus ombros — _coração_.

_Oh_.

Primeiro, ela ficou sem reação. Sem palavras. Sem saber como dar-lhe um sinal, percebendo que sua timidez causaria a retração dele, consequentemente a dela mais uma vez, formando uma bola de neve infinita.

Céus, não queria nada disso.

Mas... mas... que seja. Permitiu que o impulso a levasse. Umedecendo os lábios, a médica guiou a mão de Sasuke por si mesma até o sutiã, na lateral. Foi a primeira a desviar o olhar quando ele fitou-a, observando o desatar dos três ganchos finais que não demoraram a acontecer. Obrigou-se a fechar os olhos ao roçar do tecido sendo expulso. A peça saiu do corpo da kunoichi devagar, escorregando para o lado e parando em algum lugar por ali.

A jovem chegou a fazer menção de erguer os braços na tentativa instintiva de cobrir-se, entretanto, o Uchiha a deteve do modo mais suave que conseguiu, não demorando e levando seu olhar até ela, por inteiro_. _

Vagarosamente, com a garganta seca e pulsação aos altos, Sasuke absorveu a visão e descobriu a nudez feminina pela primeira vez.

Ah, maldição... Não fazia frio algum, mas aquele enregelo esquisito na nuca provavelmente foi resultado de um arrepio insistente. A que ponto será que a beleza pode incomodar um homem? Ou arruiná-lo? Num pequeno instante, Sasuke apenas estabeleceu uma pressão levemente maior do quadril dela no seu, apaziguando a onda de desejo que o acompanhou. _Por favor. _A fricção fora suficiente para dá-lo uma amostra do que estava por vir. Apesar de tudo, uma tortura desumana.

Ignorou a voz de ansiedade que soprava em seu ouvido, uma má companhia... Inferno. Deveria conhecer sua mulher, _queria_. Com os olhos nunca se desviando da pele nua, direcionou-se a um dos seios e delineou a linha abaixo da extremidade em direção ao centro, ascendendo pelo vale entre eles e retornando os dedos pela tez sensível, resvalando as costas destes no pequeno mamilo cor-de-rosa, forçando o coração de Sakura a trabalhar frenético o bastante para inquietá-la.

No fim, experimentar cada parte dela era a única coisa coerente que ele poderia fazer. Os lábios do Uchiha ocuparam o lugar dos próprios dedos em seguida. Roçou a boca através do pescoço e colo, tão apaixonado e num erotismo que ele não notava, mas Sakura _sentia_. Abaixou cabeça para beijar o topo do monte dos seios dela, os fios negros roçando a pele delicada e fazendo cócegas.

A rosada prendeu a respiração quando a atmosfera se intensificou, encolhendo-se um pouquinho. O que só atenuou-se quando Sasuke lambeu, deliberadamente, a pele sensível, o perfume dela sempre presente; chupou pequenos pontos ao redor, sem deixar marcas, mas nunca tocando o centro, para a curiosa frustração da médica, que baixou os olhos e não se preparou para quando o rosto do moreno tombou-se e ele tomou a auréola intumescida dentro da boca, satisfazendo seu desejo inconsciente.

O impacto da língua brincando com ela a fez arfar.

— _Oh, meu..._ — Sua voz virou um gemido abafado.

Não podia dizer que não estava esperando que Sasuke fizesse _aquilo _alguma vez, mas não esperou que fosse gostar tanto quanto estava, já que não tinha ideia, na época, do que isso provocaria em seu corpo. Em especial quando o seio ao lado sentiu a mão dele a envolvê-lo. A jovem quase podia sentir seu baixo-ventre se contrair, inclinando-se para trás, levando o Uchiha consigo.

A gravidade fez seu trabalho, puxando-os em direção ao solo lentamente. Sakura teve as costas apoiadas no futon, o corpo do shinobi acima do seu formava uma sombra, sustentando-se com o cotovelo. Sugou-lhe o outro seio gentilmente, seguindo para o espaço entre ambos, mas, sem poder completar o intento, foi puxado por ela, unindo-se num beijo como se este, sozinho, pudesse resumir o próprio sexo.

A Uchiha abraçou-o pelos ombros, mergulhando as mãos nos fios escuros, sentindo Sasuke fazer o mesmo em sua nuca, bagunçando os rosados, atacando sua boca... venerando-a.

Rolaram para o lado e o Uchiha puxou-a pela cintura, abominando, neste momento, qualquer distância. O edredom desalinhou-se. Novamente, Sakura sentiu a pressão do membro duro em suas pernas, sorriu, e foi tão tentadora a ideia de interpor uma das suas pernas entre as dele, que apenas o fez, provocando um leve atrito com o roce em sua coxa. Aquilo fora impiedoso. O rapaz interrompeu o beijo e trouxe-a mais para si, pressionando a boca na parte frontal do pescoço da rosada, sufocando sua respiração ofegante, mas que inevitavelmente Sakura ouviu.

Oh, o roce resultou num refresco na pulsação que aos poucos se tornava dolorosa e, também, amplificou o desejo do Uchiha por mais contato com a pessoa _causadora_ de tudo isso. As sensações eram completamente novas, ele gostaria de prolongá-las e, simultaneamente, findá-las de uma vez, num processo dual e complexo, muito maior do que ele. Se a sua esposa olhasse em seu rosto talvez pudesse lê-lo como papel impresso: um completo toxicomaníaco por algum entorpecente que flutuava ao redor dela.

Baixando a mão, Sasuke descobriu que a camisola de antes virara um laço ao redor da barriga de Sakura, um peso morto que pedia para ser removido. Com o auxílio da kunoichi, ao erguer-se um pouco, puxou a roupa por cima, largando-a não muito longe. Um breve olhar no corpo agradável deixou a mente do Uchiha tão em branco que se deixou guiar por alguma coisa que desconhecia, mas ao menos parecia fazer o mínimo de sentido naquele mar de desordem.

A mão que se fechou em punho, sem que ele notasse, abriu-se lentamente. Usou-a para mapear o corpo da esposa pelas costas, chegando abaixo, no tecido da calcinha e não parando só ali. A garota estremeceu. A perna dela, que ainda se encontrava num local perigoso e naquela proximidade insana, foi movida por ele em seguida, encontrando um lugar ideal ao ladear o quadril do rapaz, encaixando-se ao corpo dele tão bem quanto antes... ele devia saber, fazer esse tipo de cálculo errado é só o que as pessoas tolas fazem.

Nada mudou, no fim.

Ter Sakura tão enroscada em si ainda provocava aquela tentação conhecida, embora a relevância de antes e de agora nunca pudesse ser comparada.

Um giro suave, os braços de sua esposa ao seu redor, induziu-o a ficar acima dela, beijando-a nos lábios e vagando pelas curvas; Sasuke, calmamente, acariciou a lateral de sua perna, subindo ao joelho dobrado e descendendo pelo interior da coxa. As pontas dos dedos dele provocavam cócegas e arrepios na pele suave, as duas sensações distintas combinadas deixavam Sakura sem saber como agir – frequentemente os cabelos do Uchiha eram suas vítimas mais frequentes.

Quando seus dedos chegaram perto do ponto entre as pernas dela, o rapaz não tinha a menor ideia de por onde começar. Sua respiração engatou na garganta, o ar não saía ou entrava. Então, numa descendência hesitante, seus olhos baixaram para além da barriga reta, os dedos desenhando o contorno delicado das bordas superiores da calcinha, baixando um dos lados.

Sakura murmurou seu nome, crendo que a peça seria totalmente retirada, mas percebeu que não ao sentir um traçar de linhas ali, seus seios recebendo atenção quando o Uchiha curvou-se um pouco.

Sasuke experimentou avançar e tocar sua esposa sobre a roupa íntima, num teste incerto. Tinha um vago conceito de que aprovaria se ela fizesse o gesto em si, pois talvez nesse sentido ambos fossem essencialmente iguais.

Apesar de Sakura ter arranhado seu ombro ao perceber sua intenção, não fora bruta o suficiente para impedi-lo, desistindo da ideia quando o rapaz correu os dedos por sua área mais sensível, duvidoso sobre como agradá-la. Desceu uma vez e subiu, o tecido um pouco úmido, despertando sua curiosidade. A costa de sua própria mão roçando seu membro, no espaço pequeno que os separavam, tomava um papel antagônico.

Fez um círculo, prestando tanta atenção à kunoichi, que sua ação poderia ser confundida com uma análise cuidadosa. A expressão dela mudou.

— _Oh...Sasuke-kun, aí_ —Sakura, enfim, gemeu _palavras_ quando o shinobi alcançou certo ponto que lhe trouxe um choque de prazer, mordendo a língua para lutar contra os próximos que certamente viriam, o rosto esquentando. O Uchiha franziu as sobrancelhas, mostrando desaprovação, deixando-a saber que ele... ele gostava do som. A imagem de desorientá-la e tirá-la de seu curso lhe atraía mais do que pensou ser possível.

Repetiu o doce movimento mais vezes, sem uma velocidade linear, tentando não se deixar levar pela visão de Sakura abaixo de si, agitando-se, respirando tão desesperadamente por algo que ele provocava – ainda não.

Quis tocá-la sem empecilhos e o pensamento não o constrangeu. Ao sustentar-se com os joelhos ladeados e com um braço, ficou mais alto e a tortura em si mesmo cessou. Fez caminhos pela barriga de Sakura e viu-a arregalar os olhos quando ele tocou-a, ainda no monte de vênus, por baixo da calcinha. Entretanto, não avançou mais, impedido pela Uchiha que esticou uma mão e reteve seu braço.

Com uma expressão séria, ele encarou-a momentaneamente. Mais pergunta do que descontentamento.

— Se não quiser... — começou a dizer, por fim. Não havia ressentimento em sua voz, a própria parecendo estranha até a Sasuke, notando que o tom transparecia – traiçoeiro – que a desejava. Mas se ela chegou ao ponto de impedi-lo, seguramente havia algo errado.

Sakura ficou vermelha alguns tons, desconcertada por seus próprios pensamentos. Ser má interpretada não estava em seus planos, afinal, confiava nele, sabia que correria tudo bem, apesar de tudo.

— Não é isso! Eu gostaria de...

Como diria que era melhor se ela conduzisse, por mais embaraçoso que fosse? Não que ele não tenha sido bom, mas a garota percebeu-o um pouco perdido. Bem, naturalmente, seria mais confortável para ambos se ela não _dissesse_ com todas as palavras, talvez resolvesse o impasse se só _mostrasse_.

A kunoichi engoliu em seco, os lábios acabaram sendo mordidos, porque de um jeito ou de outro aquilo lhe parecia tão difícil, mas tão inevitável – e no fundo ela queria tanto –, que precisava ser feito. Tomou certa coragem ao unir a mão de seu marido à sua, pousando-a sobre a dele.

Sasuke não entendeu a intenção dela num primeiro momento, buscando em seu rosto uma solução. E assim foi até que a rosada deslizou a mão com a sua cada vez mais para baixo, em direção à abertura entre as pernas... Sakura pensou ter visto os olhos do Uchiha se arregalarem um pouquinho, a pele dele de encontro a sua parecia surreal.

Oh, quanto ao rapaz, não poderia ter sido mais surpreendido, percebendo algo doloroso e celestial inflamar em si.

Naquele minuto, Sakura mostrou-lhe onde preferia ser tocada e _como, _os dedos dela embaraçados nos dele mostravam o caminho, um toque novo, uma textura macia, molhada e quente_._ A boca dela agora jazia entreaberta com os menores movimentos, aumentando a excitação do homem por causa dos sons proferidos, ainda tímidos, mas não mais ocultados. Por um instante, por isso, o rapaz precisou tirar o apoio da mão do chão e levá-la entre as próprias pernas, pressionando seu membro sobre a calça, especialmente na ponta, até uma dor enjoada que se assomava diminuísse e ele pudesse se concentrar de novo.

Sendo ele um aprendiz rápido, Sakura deixou o Uchiha tocá-la por conta própria, a mão indo pra o lençol e sufocando-o até formar nós brancos nas juntas. Foi quase numa mistura de anseio e impulso que Sasuke direcionou um dedo muito mais para baixo. A kunoichi suspirou, o rosto virando-se para o lado, o lençol espremido na mão levado até a boca e mordido.

O Uchiha introduziu um único dedo pela pequena abertura com alguma resistência, descobrindo-a mais quente e macia, o corpo dela envolvendo e pressionando seu dedo. Mas, ao olhar para sua esposa, o rosto dela demonstrava uma sombra de desconforto. Ele cessou qualquer movimento, deixando de tocá-la.

— Sakura...?

A médica reabriu os olhos, surpresa por ele ter percebido e descobrir que ele _realmente_ gostaria de saber sua resposta só de encará-lo. Engoliu em seco.

— Incomoda um pouco, porque… estou — disse-lhe, escolhendo as palavras — Tensa... Você sabe que eu nunca... que você, só você...

Calou-se, deixando que ele interpretasse sozinho. Sabia, como médica e mulher, que essa _tensão_ não era bom sinal. Só a impediria de qualquer avanço sem o mínimo de desconforto. Não que temesse a dor, quando se é um ninja, não há esse tipo de luxo. Mas exatamente por ser uma ninja que a kunoichi evitaria senti-la, tanto quanto pudesse.

Entretanto, quando parava para pensar que estava prestes a se entregar a Sasuke, nua na frente dele e de luzes acesas, sua mente ficava ausente. Ele ser paciente só a colocava mais nervosa, além disso, seu corpo idiota não ajudar muito em um momento tão crucial transformava-se numa paranoia. Sakura tinha certeza que, quanto mais pensasse nisso, pior seria depois. _Oh, vai doer tanto! _Não estava funcionando.

Enquanto a Uchiha crucificava-se com dúvidas e censuras por dentro, o moreno seguiu um caminho diferente, uma ideia obscena zumbindo em seus ouvidos com tanta força que ele só deu-se por si quando se viu cedendo. Voltou a lhe beijar, primeiro na barriga e na parte ao lado dela, na cintura, onde chupou lentamente até que, quando notou, havia uma marquinha na pele branca. Seguiu para baixo, mais do que ousaria em circunstâncias normais, Sakura só o notou quando sentiu a respiração do marido perto de sua virilha.

Olhou-o e imediatamente se constrangeu.

— Onde... onde...? Sasuke-kun, você não pode.

Ele reprimiu um sorriso torto, satisfazendo-se com uma expressão.

— Eu posso tudo.

Ela teria que argumentar muito melhor que isso para impedi-lo, principalmente agora que estava decidido. E, como a kunoichi estremeceu e não disse nada, Sasuke tomou como uma autorização.

Para o bem da verdade, não podia acreditar no que estava disposto a fazer, uma vez que não fora nada planejado, sinceramente pensou que demorariam a chegar a esse nível... embora admitisse que sua impulsividade tendia a ser uma pária em seu caráter e, em parte por causa disso, iria até o fim, ignorando a possibilidade de ser um desastre.

A Uchiha até tentou fechar as pernas, mas o moreno impediu-a e desaprovou a atitude ao simplesmente baixar o rosto. Ele podia ler o receio e a vontade dela como um livro de enormes kanjis paradoxais, tentando imaginar que reações ela teria quando fizesse o que pretendia. Começou tocando-a do joelho dobrado e seguiu pelo interior das coxas; roçando os lábios, reclamando territórios. Toda pele dela tinha um cheio agradável de algum fruto.

Na prática, não tinha ideia de que passos seguir, essa não era sua área, ainda que pudesse se lembrar do assunto chegando a seus ouvidos certas vezes, não conscientemente, mas ele sempre tentou não prestar atenção.

No fundo, esperava que Sakura, de alguma forma, traçasse uma rota e pudesse abandonar qualquer pensamento que a estivesse incomodando. Aproveitando-se do silêncio dela – rompido apenas por lufadas grandes de ar, o peito subindo e descendo como um louco – aproximou a boca da calcinha preta. Ainda por cima do tecido, roçou a região e aguardou uma reação. A kunoichi mordeu o lábio e agarrou parte do edredom com as mãos fortemente, em expectativa, sentindo que poderia morrer de vergonha ou desejo.

Sasuke não soube definir o que realmente se passava. O rosto dela parecia vermelho como uma pimenta, mas os olhos brilhavam de outra forma. Desistiu, supondo que perguntá-la seria absurdo, por fim levando as mãos nas tiras da última peça. Considerou em sugerir o consentimento para retirá-la, mas optou por simplesmente fazê-lo, puxando a roupa pequena através das pernas longas, arremessando-a por cima dos ombros.

Sequer deu tempo a Sakura para se constranger e se sentir desprotegida, como estava prevendo que aconteceria, tentando fazer qualquer coisa para se esconder de seus olhos. O rapaz deitou-se mais abaixo, tomando cuidado com a própria ereção, que nunca o deixava completamente confortável. A kunoichi estava ofegante, ainda que ele não tivesse feito nada. Não ainda, ao menos.

O Uchiha escolheu um ponto seguro para tocá-la, movendo a boca na parte interna das coxas numa dolorosa provocação inocente, migrando para a pele lisa acima da intimidade dela, descendo devagar e fechando-a sobre a parte que ele sabia que era a mais sensível, descoberta há pouquíssimo tempo pelas instruções recebidas. A kunoichi mexeu-se, as costas levantando-se alguns centímetros do colchão. Era inesperadamente bom e ela experimenta a plenitude.

Para sua surpresa, Sakura gemeu como ele não havia ouvido até agora, a voz clara e audível, onde desta vez ele poderia decifrá-la. Ainda o fez mais alto quando o rapaz movimentou a língua, num teste tímido, pela primeira vez; quase se desintegrou em partículas quando ele lambeu, inicialmente hesitante... mas se entregou, levada por uma corrente de emoções para longe, quando o moreno prosseguiu e não parou.

— Sa...Sasuke-kun, unh... — Sakura suspirou, inquieta, algo maravilhoso se acumulando e pedindo pelo estopim, fazendo suas duas pernas formigarem, uma sensação de vazio a ser preenchido verberava nas arestas. Algo tão novo... e ela, apesar, queria mais. Quase o dizendo em voz alta. — M... — Impensadamente, levou uma mão até o cabelo de Sasuke, o que o fez aumentar a intensidade das investidas, suficiente para fazê-la erguer uma perna e pousá-la sobre os ombros masculinos. Dedos percorrendo a lateral de sua coxa.

Sasuke continuou. A vontade de tê-la tão insuportável que apenas concentrava-se em não pensar em _nada_. Abandonou o botão a quem dedicava tanta atenção, avançando pela abertura num local mais abaixo, provando da umidade e descobrindo-se gostando.

Sakura sussurrou palavras desconexas e incompreensíveis, abafadas pelas costas de sua outra mão. Mais um pouco e ela perderia a lucidez. Especialmente quando o Uchiha tocou-a com a língua úmida mais uma vez acima. Seu corpo reagiu em ondas de calor e a kunoichi soube que aquilo era demais para se lidar, até que o moreno fez um movimento horizontal preciso e a atingiu em cheio. Quis que se repetisse, sem poder reprimir o pedido: — Oh, continue... bem aí.

E ele sem poder negar.

Sakura respirou sofregamente, seus sentidos nublaram enquanto seu corpo respondia aos toques de Sasuke e sua boca emitia sons e incoerências. _Por favor... oh, sim. _Foi o fim quando sentiu o dedo dele novamente dentro de si, sem resistência, num movimento gentil que se repetiu várias vezes. Puxou os cabelos negros sem querer e quase inclinou o quadril quando uma torrente prazerosa tomou-a e a fez chamar o nome do responsável por ela.

O dedo dele fora pressionado pelas contrações da kunoichi e a moça ficou mais úmida, relaxando o corpo aos poucos. Sasuke observou sua esposa respirar profundamente de olhos fechados, como se estivesse descansando de algum exercício. Era... _fascinante_. Ele se afastou, as duas mãos no futon sustentando seu peso, incapaz parar de olhá-la ao menos naquele momento, mergulhado até a cabeça na alma dela. Ainda assim, a sua própria excitação era um problema com o qual ainda precisava lidar. A satisfação física dela, afinal, não se estenderia a ele.

Perguntando-se internamente qual era a probabilidade de não conseguir se controlar mais – chegando à conclusão de que era alta –, passou os lábios pelo torço dela, nos seios e pescoço, encaixando o quadril no feminino e suspirando de alívio por fazê-lo, ainda que a sensação de _pleno contentamento_ lhe parecesse muito remota. Sakura não demorou a reagir, trouxe-o para um beijo e vagueou por suas costas, os músculos de seus braços, peito e abdômen.

De modo algum senti-la interagir com seu corpo ajudava, tentara dissimular os efeitos causados, mas não pôde fazer muito enquanto o apetite sexual o devorava, provocando-o ao ponto de buscar alternativas ao friccionar-se na tez nua, beijando-lhe nos lábios, concentrado e sério, em busca de qualquer bem-estar que ela pudesse lhe oferecer. Sakura abarcou sua nuca e o chamou, cativada de todas as maneiras.

— Sasuke-kun...

O Uchiha aproximou-se de sua orelha delicadamente, arrepiando a pele da garota pela simples intimidade que aquilo demonstrava. Ainda que não houvesse ninguém no quarto, era importante o suficiente para que apenas ela soubesse da maneira mais secreta possível.

— Sasuke_ —_ ele corrigiu-a, mal se fazendo ouvir. — _Não Sasuke-kun._

Deus o prive de explicar à Sakura algum dia como seu nome desnudado de floreios soaria adulto, e inclusive provocante, caso partisse dela. É claro, apesar da omissão de um sufixo ser considerada uma atitude levemente indelicada para alguns, era _excitante_ – talvez exatamente por isso o fosse. Ela era livre para tratá-lo como um igual.

A Uchiha engoliu em seco, experimentando aquela nova fórmula mentalmente, demonstrando que havia entendido apenas com os olhos e... com as mãos, dirigindo-as ao cós da calça do shinobi, abrindo o botão, puxando o zíper… puxando-a para baixo. Estava esperando muito por aquilo para se deixar espantar.

Num determinado ponto, porém, fora Sasuke quem se afastou, sentando-se sobre os joelhos, e retirou o resto da roupa, a cueca sendo expulsa com alguma impaciência e certa inquietação. Aquilo não era a mesma coisa que ficar nu na frente de outros rapazes numa terma, sem nenhum constrangimento, justamente por eram exatamente isso: rapazes anatomicamente iguais e, se fossem descrever uns aos outros, escolheriam nada mais que palavras do escalão mais desprezível possível. Mas fazê-lo na frente de uma garota – em especial a que você gosta – não chegava nem a ser digno de comparar com a primeira ocasião. Sequer valia a pena.

Pôde sentir o esverdeado olhar receoso, aliadamente interessado, descendo por um caminho – por _ele_ –, pousando-os na parte abaixo de sua cintura. Viu-a prender inconscientemente os lábios, Sasuke só podia _considerar_ as coisas que podiam estar passando na mente dela. Dada a intensidade daqueles segundos, o rosto dele, desde as orelhas, tomou um tom vermelho que não pôde ser suprimido. Quisera pedir para ela parar de encarar, ameaçando a puxar a ponta do edredom revirado, mas fora surpreendido bem a tempo, as mãos da kunoichi puxando-o e obrigando-o a se reclinar sobre ela, entre suas pernas.

O contato das duas peles completamente nuas causou arrepios em ambos, numa escala indescritível e quase intolerável. Erguendo o pescoço, a kunoichi roubou-lhe um beijo fugaz e Sasuke viu-se cedendo, a máscara angustiada sumindo de sua face quando Sakura enviou-lhe um sorriso tranquilizante, embora ela mesma agora tivesse o coração em mil batimentos.

Silencioso, Sasuke apoiou-se com os braços e posicionou-se melhor, o fôlego aprisionado por tocá-la com seu próprio íntimo. Enquanto observava os olhos inquietos da kunoichi, seu corpo implorou pelo fim da dolorosa espera. Devagar, o rapaz empurrou o quadril para frente, o instinto e desejo de unir-se à sua esposa falando mais alto. Mas dada sua inexperiência o movimento, simplesmente_, _nãofora suficiente para que a natureza seguisse seu curso.

Sakura encarou-o.

— ... Sasuke. — chamou-o, num murmuro, experimentando a nova pronúncia dançar na língua. O Uchiha fitou-a, atento, algo se misturando em seu estômago. Mesmo que os olhos dela demonstrassem uma intenção contrária, a médica apenas puxou-o pela nuca, unindo seus lábios, compartilhando um beijo distraído – ou _para distraí-lo_, corrigiu-se, ao sentir uma única mão da garota descendo de encontro a sua excitação.

Estava completamente limitado, pois não poderia descrever a voz dela em seus ouvidos, pronunciando seu nome como sugerira, mais por impulso, ou a leveza da mão meio acanhada alcançando seu membro endurecido, circundando-o precisa e perfeitamente. Ninjas médicas são ótimas com as mãos, lembrou-se, a frase fazendo outro sentido, em particular se ela movimentava a mão pela extensão como que por curiosidade, _como que por maldade_.

— _Não faça isso..._ — ele disse, colando a testa à dela, apertando os dentes. Cônscio de que coisas poderiam acabar ali mesmo, antes de terem começado. Humilhante.

Sasuke mal conseguiu esboçar uma reação, seus olhos apertaram-se e sua boca entreabriu-se, levando-o a um estado extasiado e violento, mas nenhum som, por menor que fosse, saiu dela. O gemido não proferido suspenso no ar.

Suspenso, ao menos, até que Sakura posicionou seu membro sobre a entrada molhada, meio que pedindo para ele ser paciente, soltando o gatilho de tudo que estava suportando até agora. De todas as maneiras, o Uchiha não conseguiu responder nada, temendo ser incoerente e desconcertado. Com a mente num caos completo que Sasuke se atreveu a agir, o quadril impulsionado em direção a ela lentamente, conhecendo uma sensação diferente de tudo que ele já houvesse experimentado.

A mão de Sakura deixou-o e foi para sua cintura, usando a livre para arranhar sua nuca profundamente, se encolhendo enquanto o corpo dele unia-se ao seu aos poucos. Seus rostos estavam próximos o suficiente para sentirem os narizes roçando, o hálito se tornar um num mundo que, até então, lhes era uma espécie de charada insolúvel.

Sasuke respeitava seu espaço, controlando-se o máximo que achou que podia para ser pelo menos agradável, temendo machucá-la caso fosse rápido demais, como seu corpo parecia implorar para fazê-lo. Apesar de suas boas intenções, Sakura não foi privada da pressão inicial e do que se parecia um fino ardor que quase chegava a doer toda vez que ele avançava mais um pouco, tomando consciência de sua espessura dentro dela.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Sasuke inspirava e expirava com mais urgência. _Porra, _aquilo era extasiante. O aperto quente do interior dela apaziguou a dor latente e intensa, mas o fez ansiar por _mais_, um retorno que, de fato, parecia quase vir. Foi apenas um pequeno momento depois que notou que suas mãos em punho cravavam as unhas nas palmas a ponto de ferir a si mesmo e, assim, procurou relaxá-las.

Justificando a sua, talvez, ingenuidade, o Uchiha tentou mexer-se um tanto de imediato, mas quando sua esposa deslocou ambas as mãos até sua cintura, com receio, ele percebeu que não havia sido a melhor ideia... e parou. Sakura reabriu os olhos, fechados instantes antes, o brilho sutil e em fuga neles sugeria que ela ainda estava absorvendo a situação. A kunoichi pensou se não seria útil usar seus conhecimentos médicos agora e sumir com o desconforto, mas, provavelmente, não conseguiria concentrar chakra algum pela primeira vez na vida.

— Só um pouco — ela sussurrou, desculpando-se.

— Aa_._

Não lhe fora uma tarefa agradável, e tampouco fácil.

Sua pele transpirou e ele tentou buscar a calma que não tinha e com certeza não encontraria nela. O Uchiha respirou sofregamente, mergulhando o rosto no pescoço dela, porque olhar em seus olhos tornava tudo mais difícil. Uma de suas mãos desceu pelo braço feminino desde os ombros, até alcançar uma das mãos de Sakura, apertando os dedos finos entre os seus, levando-a de sua cintura para algum lugar no futon, próxima de seu rosto.

Tentou conceber qualquer pensamento abstrato o bastante que o fizesse esquecer de que ela estava ali, abaixo de si, vulnerável como a si próprio... não se concentrando na ideia de estarem compartilhando esse real – primitivo e, então, tão perverso – estado de desconstrução.

Para seu alívio, sua imobilidade não precisou continuar por muito mais tempo. A rosada virou o rosto, os fios negros tocando-lhe a face, e aproximou os lábios de sua orelha não muito depois, nela, soltou o tom desconhecido. _"Sasuke-k... não...", _ ela corrigiu-se, sussurrando e quase separando as sílabas: _"__Sasuke... agora." _Os dedos dela apertaram os seus, como que para se assegurar de que ele iria compreender.

Sakura com certeza não precisava seduzi-lo, menos ainda numa hora como essa, mas a sensação por ela tê-lo feito desobedecia à lógica. O Uchiha encostou a boca na pele do pescoço dela, um breve ponto de fuga, e se apoiou com o cotovelo, erguendo a cabeça alguns centímetros. Sua íris pousando sobre ela, emudecido. Não precisavam de mais nada.

Finalmente, tomou o primeiro impulso e se aconchegou novamente em sua esposa.

— _Oh, porra..._

Não estava preparado para _isso_. Simplesmente muito melhor do que apenas estar dentro dela. Fora tão bom e intenso que o xingamento em sua garganta não pôde ser controlado, ainda que ele quisesse. Certificando-se que poderia continuar, repetiu a investida e desta vez prendeu a boca com os dentes, tombando a cabeça para outro lado. Sakura fechou os olhos e seu peito estava agitado; algum lugar em suas costas queimou e ele soube que ela estava fazendo algum trabalho ali.

Maldição, como algo assim poderia existir?

Mais por intuição natural do que por razão, continuou indo e vindo para cada vez mais perto da borda da qual cairia; irregular e inexperiente, tenso e primeiro lento... mas gradualmente mais rápido e constante, encontrando seu próprio ritmo, infligindo um aperto maior na mão de Sakura, e talvez aquilo doesse – como um todo –, mas ela sequer reclamou.

Sasuke pairou o rosto sobre o dela, bem próximo, a aproximação sempre terminava num beijo inacabado. Enquanto ele acompanhava levemente seus impulsos, suas bocas entreabertas apenas roçavam – _para cima... para baixo_. O ato desconcentrava-o, levando algo dele e, ao mesmo tempo, deixando uma recompensa. Neste momento, só podia respirar, respirar e continuar, enquanto a Sakura não se decidia entre massagear seu cabelo ou _unhar_ sua pele como um gato, embora sua intenção, no fim das contas, não fosse machucá-lo.

De tempos em tempos, a Uchiha cochichava seu nome muito baixo e arfava, nos pequenos instantes que o prazer _quase_ vinha, mas parecia algo distante e irreal, ainda assim, muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que ela houvesse fantasiado. Ela pôde _senti-lo_. O peso dele e os músculos contra sua pele. Os golpes contundentes num compasso cada vez mais difícil. Os dedos que agarravam sua mão como se fosse um fio de sanidade. A respiração intensa e os olhos apertados de puro deleite.

Estremeceu ao sentir o Uchiha usar a outra mão para percorrer seu corpo e chegar ao seu quadril, como que por garantia.

— _Céus, Sakura_ — ele gemeu na boca dela com necessidade, penetrando e tomando seu corpo, novamente devagar, mas acelerando conforme uma urgência surgia e se acumulava, tornando seus músculos tensos.

Apoiou a testa na da kunoichi, tomando parte maior do jogo que, agora, terminava. Sasuke soltou um palavrão, mais baixo, mais para si mesmo, e liberando, de alguma forma, toda aquela adrenalina. "_Porra_."

Logo, uma sensação incontrolável sobressaiu à outra. Vieram mais alguns movimentos. Difíceis. Desesperados. Finais. Sasuke apertou os dentes, buscando um terreno sólido ao desaparecer no pulso de prazer que fez qualquer outro no mundo parecer supérfluo. Ele chamou o nome de sua mulher, _oh, Deus, definitivamente sua _mulher, mais uma vez enquanto derramava-se nela, pontuando o fim em um gesto de cumplicidade, diminuindo as estocadas em outras mais lentas, mais escassas, até que se deteve, devastado. _Então, é assim._

Quando o shinobi reabriu as pálpebras, por um pequeno instante Sakura pensou ter visto um brilho rubro e lavanda, mas assim que o Uchiha piscou... era apenas negro mais uma vez.

No primeiro meio minuto, dividiram apenas um silêncio justificado.

As mãos, antes unidas, desprenderam-se aos poucos, conforme os efeitos iam diminuindo e se acalmavam. A médica aproveitou a brecha e segurou o rosto exausto de Sasuke, beijando-lhe castamente, indo de encontro ao que haviam acabado de fazer.

Embora ela tenha feito o primeiro gesto, não fora a médica quem quebrou o silêncio. A respiração fora de cadência do rapaz agora demonstrava apenas genuíno cansaço, ele levou alguns segundos para retomar os sentidos normais e ajeitar as palavras. Não tinha ideia do que dizer, sendo sincero, sua imaginação jamais fora tão longe. Ainda que estivesse na ponta da língua um "e agora?", outra pergunta sobressaiu-se.

— Você está... _bem_?

Sakura piscou, mas sorriu e assentiu suavemente, pensando se não deveria ser ela a dona da questão. Mas, no fim, quanto mais ele olhava para ela, mais ela lhe encarava como se fosse imaginário, encolhendo os ombros.

— Oh, bom Deus. Não acredito que eu... com o Sasuke-kun...

O Uchiha ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Não diga coisas que te façam gaguejar.

Ao contrário da expectativa dele, o sorriso dela aumentou e suas mãos puxaram-no de encontro, buscando um único beijo, ao qual o Uchiha se rendeu, a língua explorando sua boca, apenas a tempo de mover-se daquela embaraçosa situação e puxar o edredom para cobrir a nudez de ambos de um jeito que foi desajeitado o suficiente para Sakura precisar controlar o riso. O beijo foi findando-se e o rapaz percebeu que havia, de fato, excedido a cota de tolerância de sua estafa.

Do modo mais gentil que conseguiu, Sasuke ocupou uma posição mais abaixo, acomodando o rosto no espaço entre o ombro e os seios de sua esposa, acompanhado de uma sublime sonolência. Francamente, pensou que sucederia o contrário, que ficaria animado ou qualquer coisa assim, mas terminou inerte, talvez finalmente sentindo as consequências, também, da privação de sono dos últimos dias.

Durante um tempo, a médica acarinhou seus cabelos, absorta, tão incrédula quanto antes, mas de certo não era o melhor momento para divagar sobre. Buscando refletir a respeito de outras coisas.

— Sasuke-kun, — Agora ele percebeu... novamente, ele era o Sasuke-kun. Tanto melhor, seria difícil mudar velhos hábitos. Sorriu de canto. — vai ser um problema se você dormir assim.

Contra sua vontade, o shinobi bocejou. Por mais que o calor dela fosse aconchegante, tinha que concordar que ficar assim por muito tempo não seria confortável para nenhum dos dois.

— Eu vejo.

Uma vez que uma perna da kunoichi estava abaixada, foi fácil mudar de posição e apenas deitar-se ao lado dela.

Sakura se aproximou e roubou, inclusive, um pedaço de seu próprio travesseiro. Quando ele virou o rosto, ela fitou-o diretamente nos olhos com determinação por alguma razão não aparente, mas Sasuke acabou atraído para as presilhas no cabelo dela, que estavam completamente deslocadas e com certeza machucariam durante o sono. O rapaz torceu a boca e levou a mão até a franja, tirando os adereços, abandonando-os no chão.

Voltando os olhos para a Uchiha novamente, ela despontou um sorriso agradecido, ficando perto o suficiente para tocar sua testa, ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e tentou relaxar.

Sasuke estava piscando em frações longas, mas antes que ele dormisse, ela gostaria de dizer algo novamente, desarmada de discursos, pois... não eram necessários. Poderia, ao menos desta, vigiar suas expressões.

— Amo você — sussurrou.

Então, veio. A reação. Por um momento, as sobrancelhas dele franziram como se a frase fosse esquisita se direcionada a ele. A certo grau soava, realmente, _esquisita_. Embora ele seja considerado um rapaz _popular, _não é lhe comum ouvir declarações carregadas de dolorosa sinceridade e intensa tangência. As desse tipo sempre foram _escassas _e vindas de pessoas que ele, por via de regra, tentava eliminar.

Acompanhado de um pequeno suspiro, Sasuke virou-se e olhou para o teto, inclinando um canto da boca por nostalgia de algo que, literalmente, ele dera as costas.

— Eu desconfiava.

— Desconfiava o que?

Olhou-a de soslaio.

— Você é, realmente, muito... — Mas, numa interrupção silenciosa, Sakura inflou a bochecha e fez cara feia, não acreditava que ele ousaria se parafrasear_. De novo_. — hmph, — um Sasuke quase adormecido bufou — eu não ia dizer o que está pensando.

— Não? — ela perguntou intrigada e o rapaz tão somente negou com os olhos já fechados, acolhendo-a nos braços conforme a menina deitou-se cada vez mais próxima a ele. — Então, eu sou realmente o que?

— ...Mudou de novo para irritante, agora.

**#Continua...**

¹ Goukakyuu – Jutsu grande bola de fogo.

* * *

[REVISADO]. O que ele iria dizer? Deixo a cargo de vocês, a resposta está ao longo dos outros episódios. Enfim, cinco capítulos de preliminares depois... aí está. Caro leitor, vamos à clássica pergunta: foi bom para você como foi para mim? :) Aos que colocaram expectativas, eu espero que tenham sido satisfeitas, mas, caso não, eu adoraria (e me ajudaria) saber no que melhorar. Só me resta agradecer.

**#**

**Comentários **(o beijinho especial vai para Jeh Santi, que queria o capítulo até o final deste dia na mesa e, bem, manda quem pode, obedece quem tem juízo):

**Myagarah**: Quebrei o clima, desculpe. Mas aí vamos ver se eles tem capacidade para retomá-lo. Bom, em minha defesa só posso dizer que não fiz a divisão para interrompê-los, mas por causa do tamanho do capítulo. Coincidiu que a parte mais "cortável" foi essa. Beijos e eu espero que goste da parte escondida, heuheu. Obrigada!

**Suh**: É horrível, né? Você fica no 'vai, vai, vai, vai', mas não foi. Fiz mais por necessidade, do que para ferrar com o Sasuke mesmo. xD Muito obrigada por sempre comentar, Suh. Beijos!

**Nine:** Eu também! Interação sexual entre eles é o melhor que há. Ah, Nine, relaxa, o bom é que comentou agora e melhor ainda: está gostando. euheue, eu também sou apaixonada por tudo isso que você citou e, se depender de mim, eu ajudo, sim. ;D Obrigada por comentar!

**Uma FicWriter:** E a fase dois acaba de chegar. Estava na hora, não é? Imagine passar a lua de mel sem o mínimo de sexo? Mas como eu disse, o capítulo passado só ficou interrompido pelo fato de ser muito grande. É chato mesmo, reconheço. xD Sasuke não ia aguentar mais um capítulo de sofrimento. Obrigada por comentar!


	7. Sétimo

Relaxem, a fanfic não está _tão_ perto assim do fim.

* * *

**Tsumetai**

(Frio ao Toque)

"_A Sakura. Você tem que salvá-la de qualquer jeito. Eu sei que você pode. Assim que pegá-la, carregue-a e fuja, fuja o mais longe e rápido que você puder._" – (Uchiha Sasuke).

**#7**

_Que sentimento estranho._

Mesmo que tenham dormido juntos antes, esta era a primeira vez em que _acordavam_ de tal maneira, um após o outro. Ao contrário de ontem, também, o dia não começou com Sakura fazendo estardalhaço logo em seguida; na verdade, ela parecia muito quietinha e acolhida dentro do edredom, com grandes olhos verdes encarando o Uchiha, que esfregava as pálpebras fechadas e dava um jeito no cabelo — o que não foi muito efetivo.

O shinobi olhou para ela, meio sonolento. Por um segundo não fez mais nada do que apenas isso: olhar, reconhecendo-a. O tempo tornou-se algo significativo. Passara um segundo no salmão da boca. No verde da íris. No rosa do cabelo. _A tela em branco _realmente _estava pintada_ e as cores dela predominavam, embora Sasuke se resignasse – com muita teimosia – e cedesse espaço a outras, não que seja da conta de qualquer um.

No entanto, ao menos em segundos como esses ele podia ser _só Sasuke_ de novo.

Sakura destampou a boca coberta pelo edredom e lhe mostrou um sorriso gentil, um daqueles pequenos. Ela gostaria de dizer algo impressionante, mas ninguém nunca lhe contou sobre como proceder nessa parte e isso deixou-a tensa. O Uchiha tinha o braço esticado entre o pescoço feminino e o travesseiro, mas não o sentiu dormente. Involuntariamente, a kunoichi fez uma cara de quem estava se esforçando para parecer _estupenda _e nada além disso.

Abriu a boca para falar e…

— Bom dia... — O plano de ser fabulosa não funcionou bem, a rosada decidiu apenas murmurar na quietude matinal, agarrando-se ao comum e livrando-se da carga de temer soltar qualquer fala que a faria se arrepender de ter nascido com uma boca.

O Uchiha estava bem com isso e apenas sussurrou de volta um "_oi_" arrastado, as cordas vocais inchadas produzindo um som mais grave que o normal, mas o rapaz notava-se finalmente descansado por tido uma boa noite de sono – o discorrer tranquilo da manhã ajudava e sentia-se um pouco mais autêntico.

Presumidamente desperto, enfim, Sasuke segurou o cobertor e tombou o corpo, voltado-se para sua esposa, percebendo-a se comportar com alguma expectativa num verde vibrante, como se ele nem fosse real – ou quem sabe fosse real _demais_.

Notou o quarto iluminado com uma luz natural fosca e o ar parecia um pouco mais frio. Desta vez, provavelmente, era bem mais cedo do que ontem. Certamente, não pontuava mais que seis e meia da manhã.

Para ambos, não tratava-se de um horário extraordinário em um dia com missões, mas como esta hipótese pode ser descartada, Sakura, em especial, tinha que admitir que era uma boa dorminhoca quando podia sê-lo – ainda que, nestes casos, sempre tivesse que lidar com alguma dificuldade para manter o sono em locais estranhos e, por isso, uma vez acordada já não conseguia adormecer novamente.

Trinta minutos antes, com toda sua insônia, a médica precisou de alguma força de vontade para desgrudar do futon confortável e sair de perto de Sasuke, que dormia de cenhos ligeiramente franzidos, mas a respiração soava tranquila. Ela deduziu que ele sonhava com algo, o que indicava que talvez não fosse demorar a despertar, também.

Com o edredom junto ao corpo, a primeira coisa que Sakura tentou fazer fora encontrar sua camisola, mas só depois de dar a volta com o olhar pelo quarto – e apenas encontrar os vestígios indumentários da noite anterior por toda parte – foi que viu que a peça estava meio escondida e presa entre o travesseiro do marido e ele próprio. Se a kunoichi a puxasse, o Uchiha acordaria. Mordeu o lábio.

"_Melhor deixá-lo dormir"._

Por isso, pegou a camisa dele, embolada perto dos seus pés, que acabou servindo melhor aos seus propósitos, sabendo que não ia demorar. Vestiu-a e meteu-se no banheiro, onde despiu-se e entrou no chuveiro.

Além do cabelo desalinhado – que decidiu prender para não molhá-lo –, uma marquinha sem vergonha nas costelas e um pequeno borrão vermelho nas coxas, que ia embora com a água, Sakura não sentiu nada de diferente. Ao menos, nada _físico_.

A mudança imediata ocorreu por… _dentro_. Como ela poderia dizer? Estava orgulhosa, radiante e positivamente assombrada. Por duas vezes a kunoichi se pegou olhando para o nada com um sorriso patético no rosto enrubescido. Lembrava-se de escutar que uma mulher nunca esquece sua primeira vez, mas Sakura ficou imaginado se era normal lembrar disso a _toda_ hora. Acabou censurando-se. Não fazia nem dez minutos que estava desperta!

"_Saia da minha cabeça! Oh, não, espera… isso foi bom. Não acredito que ele fez!"_

É claro que, não necessariamente por tal razão (mentira), ela colocou-se um pouco aérea, mordendo o indicador dobrado para não rir debilmente, as coisas pareciam especialmente muito engraçadas de um momento para o outro. _Por que demônios ela estava sorrindo para a esponja?_ Deveria se controlar ou o moreno a pegaria em pleno surto.

Fazia parte estar ansiosa para saber como as coisas seriam dali em diante. Mas Sakura estava ainda mais impaciente para descobrir como _Sasuke_ seria dali em diante: se ele ficaria com vergonha, mais caloroso ou, simplesmente, igual. O caso é que nem a própria garota saberia prever uma ação para _si_ mesma. Frequentemente estava planejando dizer algo incrível, mas sua boca tomava novos rumos inconsequentes, de modo que seria melhor só deixar seguir e se policiar de leve.

Com um suspiro, foi sendo franca consigo mesma ao pensar: _eu sou uma adulta e agirei como tal, _que Sakura saiu do banheiro vestida com a mesma camisa. A diferença de temperatura a fizera sentir frio ao andar pé ante pé pelo cômodo, de modo que refugiar-se encolhida no edredom pareceu a melhor escolha, embolotando-se no tecido para se aquecer de novo.

Sasuke já não tinha o cenho franzido e sua posição estava ligeiramente alterada, também, com um braço esticado e o outro sobre o abdômen meio coberto.

Agora acordado, no entanto, o Uchiha estava gradativamente interessado nos sinais sintomáticos que explicassem aquele ninho que a médica formou em si mesma. Não parecia se esconder ali por timidez, ainda que o rosto da kunoichi tivesse as bochechas com alguma semelhança com _acerolas_ se ele a olhava. _"Não lembre de nada pervertido, por favor..."_

Talvez ela devesse considerar recitar o mantra mental mais baixo, pois quem sabe a intensidade dele fizesse o Uchiha perceber exatamente que se passava em sua cabeça e é certo que Sakura não queria isso.

— Qual o problema? — Sasuke perguntou-a, por fim, indicando o edredom que só deixava à mostra o rosto dela e uma das mãos.

Ela sorriu. Ainda bem que ele disse algo, não era o ideal de conversa de Sakura, mas estava num bom começo.

— Ah... nenhum, Sasuke-kun. Tomei banho há alguns minutos e estava sentindo muito frio, veja — a ninja esclareceu, esticando um dos pés gelados e tocando o do Uchiha com ele. Sasuke comprimiu os olhos. Ela podia ter avisado que encostaria essa coisa fria nele. — Viu?

— _Senti_.

Sakura sorriu amarelo e mexeu no próprio cabelo, livrando-se parcialmente do cobertor.

— Foi mal.

O Uchiha percebeu que ela trajava sua roupa e que esta, por sua vez, ficava muito melhor nela do que nele próprio, folgada, mas o suficiente para que ele percebesse a falta de um sutiã e se lembrasse de que seria melhor se sua blusa não estivesse ali. O rapaz apertou os olhos. Nem amanheceu direito, ora. Ele não podia ficar pensando nisso... Espera. Por que ele não podia? Quem se importa? Era normal ter esse tipo de pensamento e não sentir nem um pinguinho de culpa, não é?

A rosada se aproximou um bocado e, quieto como um ladrão, Sasuke calmamente mexeu um braço e com ele circulou a cintura feminina, tragando-a para perto, mas sem pressioná-la. Apesar de se tensionar enquanto sentia-se abraçada, a kunoichi relaxou e colocou ambas as mãos em seu peito do Uchiha, enquanto ele dobrava o cotovelo sob a cabeça dela e apanhava uma mecha do cabelo, esfregando-a metodicamente entre o indicador e o polegar.

— Aqui é quentinho, — Sakura comentou, bem baixo — mas antes eu não queria te acordar.

Sasuke mirou-a, sem movimentos bruscos, reprimindo um bocejo.

— …Que acordasse.

Um sorriso não muito perceptível rondou pelo rosto da Uchiha.

— Estou autorizada? Não acha que isso torna seu bom humor comparativamente palpável, Sasuke-kun?

— Tch. Não sei do que está falando.

É claro, calor subiu por seu pescoço. Entendeu a insinuação – talvez não deliberada. Que tolice, de bom humor só porque ele e ela… oooh, enfim, _isso_ já era algo que o Uchiha, orgulhosamente, jamais admitiria. Em especial por que aquela poderia ser contabilizada, provavelmente, como a primeira vez em que ele não queria uma cobaia para descontar sua frustração desde que pisou no Heisui.

Sasuke era, afinal, um homem que dormiu com sua mulher. Não seria _ele_ que ficaria emburrado. Principalmente porque – entre os tantos benefícios de tocá-la e o desejo gradativo de que se repita, ah, sim, por favor – descobriu que dormir sem roupa era algo simples, mas – céus! – incrivelmente _bom_. Não lembrava-se de já ter ficado assim antes.

Felizmente, ela não insistiu no assunto e depois de um tempo o shinobi sentiu Sakura colocar a mão na cicatriz que circundava sua prótese, subindo os dedos cálidos até o pescoço, onde ali permaneceram. O casal passou por um curto período de silêncio, mas, ao contrário de todas as outras vezes, desta não havia o conhecido constrangimento desconfortável a preenchê-lo.

Era só _silêncio_ – puramente natural, como devia ser.

_Sozinhos e famintos por amor. _

Sakura trilhou pelo rosto do shinobi. Da curva das sobrancelhas ao ângulo do nariz. O que será que ele estava pensando? O que ela poderia fazer ou dizer agora? Devia só aguardar Sasuke fazer... _algo_? Abraçá-lo? Falar sobre ontem, talvez? Isso seria _difícil_, mas não dava para ignorar – nem iriam – que, decerto, _algo_ mudou entre eles. Então, a ninja só devia se inclinar e começar... beijando-o?

_Para que ela foi pensar nisso?_

Suas íris encontraram os lábios masculinos, fechados, talvez Sakura fosse a única que reparara nisso, mas o superior era ligeiramente menor que o inferior, de forma que, quando o Uchiha sorria mais amplamente de canto e ela via os dentes brancos, eles formavam o desenho perfeito na boca. _Ah, nada bom_. A mesma boca que esteve em praticamente todos os lugares do seu corpo — e que ela gostou, gostou _muito. _

"_Nada bom, nada bom"._

Tanto, _tanto_ que, quando deu por si, havia se mexido e, _ups_, tinha Sasuke pressionado contra o travesseiro e o olhava de cima, com metade do tronco sobre ele, fazendo o que toda mulher na Terra só sonhava, mas ela podia. O Uchiha terminou um pouco surpreendido, erguendo a sobrancelha, mas não se incomodou.

— Sakura...

— Eu acho que, heh, meio inconscientemente, talvez… eu tenha _pulado_ em você. — Mordeu a bochecha, esfregando o diamante da testa com dois dedos.

— Hn... _acha_? — sugeriu, cínico.

O usuário do último sharingan estava com brilhantes planos de ir ao banheiro e voltar para a cama, mas –_ já que era assim_ – percorreu uma mão na cintura da rosada e o passou braço mais acima, pelas costas, fazendo-a repousar a cabeça quase ao lado da dele. De tempos em tempos, podia sentir a respiração da kunoichi no pescoço e, às vezes, os lábios, quando ela queria. Não daria para sair dali e ele seria tolo se tentasse.

— Sasuke-kun... — Ele pegou em seu cabelo novamente quando ela sussurrou — posso te perguntar uma coisa?

— Vá em frente.

— Hm... Então! Vamos falar abertamente. — Sasuke crispou os lábios, mas fora sua única reação. Esperou que com _abertamente_ ela não estivesse se referindo a sexo. Não estava à vontade o suficiente para discutir sobre isso ainda. — Eu só quero saber se eu sou _normal_ por não saber como proceder da maneira correta, porque tenho a leve impressão de que meu talento para agir idiotamente aumentou.

Sasuke acabou sorrindo.

— Não acho que exista uma _maneira correta_.

Ao contrário de relaxar, contudo, a kunoichi tornou-se um pouco séria e franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Mas... você não tem nenhuma expectativa, Sasuke-kun?

— De que?

— De mim. De nós. Daqui para frente. Você sabe, _tudo_.

O rapaz tombou a cabeça levemente, como se ela houvesse dito algo muito irracional e roubado uma fala que deveria ser sua.

— Não tenho expectativa alguma.

— Nenhuma? Talvez você estivesse esperando uma Sakura diferente hoje. Sei que sou uma pessoa espontânea, mas quando se trata de você... eu ainda travo, nem sempre, claro, mas é um pouco frustrante que isso ocorra mesmo agora.

Ele sabia que mesmo que decorasse todas as manias e hábitos dela, a garota, ainda assim, continuaria a ser um labirinto insolúvel, mas gostava dela desse jeito e não tinha que ser nada diferente disso. Com o tempo, é claro, novos detalhes seriam descobertos e eles ainda estavam se conhecendo – _agora tão profundamente_. Mas o Uchiha não tinha nenhum motivo para pressa.

— Nós podemos ir com calma.

— Um passo de cada vez? — Os lábios dela fizeram uma curva. Concordava com isso. As coisas seriam mais fáceis. Para os dois.

— Aa.

Sakura se tranquilizou e ficou nos braços de Sasuke por algum tempo, mas como esperado não adormeceu. O que foi suficiente para que sua inconveniente consciência começasse a trabalhar sozinha de novo. _Oh, não._

— Sasuke-kun, — Sakura chamou-o, depois de combater contra uma questão um pouco importuna (obviamente para o rapaz) por um tempo, mas aproveitaria o ensejo de não precisar olhar para a boca pecaminosa dele, os olhos dele ou qualquer outra parte que não fosse um pedaço do pescoço — posso te perguntar _outra_ coisa? É algo um pouco indiscreto.

O Uchiha juntou as sobrancelhas, receoso, no entanto, demonstrou que aquilo não tinha importância.

— Faça.

A médica mordeu o lábio e soltou-o devagar. Não podia negar que, internamente, estava curiosa, mas também era um pouco necessário saber.

— Você... você, quer dizer, eu me preveni, — ela engoliu em seco — mas, por um acaso, assim, você lembrou de trazer algum preservativo?

Sasuke prendeu a respiração e o silêncio maravilhoso que era só _natural_ passou a ser _pesado_. Essa garota! O adjetivo que ela empregara fora justo, porque: que inferno de pergunta _indecente_ era essa? Nem deu para segurar a indignação na garganta por muito tempo.

— Sakura, que droga de pergunta é essa?

— Ah... você disse que eu podia.

— Hmph.

— Você trouxe, não é? — A essa altura, a garota estava segurando o riso.

Muito baixo, Sasuke retrucou, azedo:

— Não sou... irresponsável. — _Apesar_ de ele ter se esquecido completamente de tal detalhe ontem, mas valeria à pena tocar nesse ponto? Só se sentiria mais agoniado. Melhor fugir dali. — Vou ao banheiro.

Repentinamente, no entanto, Sakura se ergueu com um brilho malvado nos olhos.

— Não! Espera. Eu preciso assimilar essa imagem, Sasuke-kun, é tão estranho! Quer dizer que entrou num mercado para isso, certo?

Sasuke ficou _roxo_. Puxando a franja do próprio cabelo em direção aos olhos.

— Mais… ou menos. Sakura, _saia_.

A garota não se mexeu do jeito que ele queria, mas optou por permanecer ali, divertindo-se às suas custas.

— Oh, eu adoraria ver essa cena. Faço bolo de tomate se me contar.

O Uchiha quis dormir e esquecer que acordou.

Ela queria rir dele – não, ela já estava rindo! Ótimo. Nada como uma dose de desrespeito num casamento que mal começou e devia ser saudável. Entretanto, não há torta salgada no mundo que vá persuadi-lo a recitar a desgraça daquele dia, que, obviamente – e por um fator intrínseco de seu próprio azar –, tem ligação com o velho amigo de ambos, como sempre: o maior e verdadeiro destruidor da tranquilidade do antigo vingador.

Três dias antes, Naruto bateu à sua porta, dizendo: _"vamos, teme"_ e o colocou diante de uma farmácia após o rapaz muito relutar em sair de casa. Quando o irritado Sasuke perguntou o que estavam fazendo ali, o Uzumaki sorriu maliciosamente e fez um sinal positivo: _"também sou sua figura paterna, por isso nós vamos comprar camisinha". _O Uchiha deu vários passos para trás, negando com a cabeça. Ele não ia ficar ali. Naruto chiou. _"Teme! Você não planeja deixar para a Sakura-chan, uma mocinha, fazer isso, não é? Eu te ajudo." _

Sasuke quis _quebrar_ o pescoço de seu amigo, mas se contentou com um chute na canela. "_Não vou comprar isso ao lado de um _cara_, burro". _Oh, seria muito suspeito. De qualquer forma, é claro que ele jamais permitiria que Sakura fizesse aquilo em seu lugar, era seu dever (e sina) ser um Uchiha o tempo todo... e foi apenas por isso que o moreno entrou na farmácia meia hora depois de beber coragem, ordenando a Naruto para ficar _exatamente_ onde estava, sem dar um passo.

Então, o shinobi estava em frente à banquinha colorida de preservativos e não sabia o que fazer. Era tudo igual, certo? Aquele monte de pacotinho que parecia sachê de miojo... Na dúvida, virou o rosto para o outro lado e pegou um punhado numa caixinha por rumo. Também adquiriu um shampoo, sabonete, creme dental, uma escova nova, aspirinas e creme de barbear sem precisar.

Quando saiu, o jinchuuriki fez uma cara assombrada: _"Puxa, pelo menos fez as compras do mês! Somos mesmo irmãos de outra vida, já que adivinhei suas necessidades, dattebayo"._ Sasuke precisou de força de vontade para não mandar o loiro para cem metros depois da puta que pariu.

E precisou de um pouco mais do que isso para não dizer à Sakura para ela deixá-lo em paz. Adeus, manhã tranquila. Adeus, qualquer possibilidade de começar o dia de um jeito mais_ normal_. Adeus ao adeus, porque Sasuke mudou as posições, girando e submetendo-a com a metade superior do corpo. Sakura arregalou os olhos, escarlate. Era disso que ela estava falando sobre aprender a controlar a própria boca.

O shinobi comprimiu os olhos.

— Você é muito chata.

Mas, no fim, ela acabou sorrindo de leve, erguendo a cabeça e beijando-lhe tão rapidamente que nem se deu ao trabalho de fechar os olhos.

— Eu sou curiosa — corrigiu-o.

— Curiosa, hn — ele desdenhou, mas não parecia zangado; apenas prometeu, com cinismo, um tempo depois: — Eu vou lembrar disso, coração.

A memória picou-a e Sakura, desconcertada, emitiu uma série de sílabas indecifráveis até sair algo coerente. Não aditava, se ela o constrangia, Sasuke a devolvia em dobro e juros.

— Você é mau.

Provocando-a! Que ardil traiçoeiro. Ser irônico com ela. Ser um _vingador_ com ela. Claro, a Uchiha deveria se lembrar que Sasuke tinha uma mente tão assustadora quanto a sua própria e a menção de uma lembrança de coisas assim, tão frescas, a faria voltar ao ponto zero._ "Nada bom"._

Em momentos como este, era estranho como a ficha de que eles haviam feito amor ia e vinha o tempo todo – ou como isso trazia consigo uma sensação diferente, mas agradável. Estava sempre lá: o sentimento crescente de poder ser petulante, atrevido, informal, um perfeito idiota e completamente cúmplice, sem sentir, no fim, _muito_ arrependimento pela própria ousadia.

Depois disso, contudo, o moreno balançou a cabeça e se afastou, conformando-se com sua _tão grande maldade_. Sentou-se e calmamente procurou qualquer coisa para vestir. O Uchiha apanhou a cueca próxima de sua bermuda e sob os cobertores trajou-a. Sakura não se importou e entendeu-o imediatamente.

A nudez, mesmo agora, ainda causava vergonha em ambos. Há detalhes de caráter que não se podem mudar de um dia para o outro, _com_ uma elevação de intimidade ou com a falta dela. Ele ainda era Sasuke. Ela ainda era Sakura. E eles ainda se queriam.

Ainda mais.

Mas não se deve exigir e forçar – nem de si mesmos – uma experiência que não existe ou uma intimidade que sempre esteve ali, mas que está ficando mais forte. Sasuke ainda lembrava-se de como foi difícil chegar a beijá-la pela primeira vez... e por uma segunda, uma terceira. No fim, é uma questão de costume. Se acostumar a desejar algo e alcançar.

Enquanto o rapaz se erguia, a kunoichi – neste instante olhando para as costas dele – se surpreendeu, se dando conta de algo novo: _"O que eu fiz?" _A pele do Uchiha virou uma tela em que ela desenhou com as unhas. Foram feitas curvas, diagonais, listras vermelhas e marcas de pressão dos dedos. Um arranhão perto da nuca estava bem ruim. Ela sabia porque _este_ era o pior de todos. _"Ai, não..."_

Sakura abriu a boca para avisá-lo da situação calamitosa ali atrás, mas Sasuke retirou o edredom e se levantou: meio de cara feia, ainda vermelho. Pronto para desfrutar de uma ducha rápida e apagar certos pontos do começo do dia. _Talvez_ conseguisse.

**# **

Sasuke fora rápido, não demorou nem dez minutos. Sakura havia trocado sua camisa pela própria roupa de dormir e também usava as presilhas novamente. Neste momento, estava sentada nas almofadas da pequena sala com o menu do desjejum. Assim como ela, o Uchiha de fato sentiu um pouco de frio quando saiu, então vestiu um roupão branco que encontrou num armário do banheiro e agachou-se ao lado da médica.

Antes de qualquer coisa, a rosada lhe falou que quem sabe eles pudessem pedir o café da manhã, mas logo se lembrou que este só era servido depois das sete e ainda faltava algum tempo para isso. Sasuke murmurou que, de todo modo, não sentiria fome tão cedo.

Sakura assentiu e torceu a boca. Com uma expressão culpada, tocou no ombro do marido e chamou sua atenção.

— Sasuke-kun, suas costas...

Ele ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas levemente.

— Ah… — Sakura devia, pelo menos, ter avisado sobre tal coisa _antes_, porque ele se esqueceu completamente. Pego de surpresa, a junção de água e sabonete fez os pequeninos cortes arderem como o inferno. — Você é um gato ou o que?

Inconscientemente, Sakura escondeu as unhas.

— Não fiz por querer, é que ontem… ontem — ela perdeu o pensamento, não tinha como ser coerente mencionando _ontem_ ao olhar para a boca entreaberta dele a esperar sua conclusão e, igualmente, para a nova abertura no peito. A kunoichi forçou uma tosse e pintou as mãos de verde. — Pelo menos você vai perceber as vantagens de ter uma médica em casa. Vamos ser positivos.

— Isso não é nada, Sakura. — Ah, sério. Que significava uns arranhões ardidos para quem já foi quase explodido, foi atravessado por uma lâmina e teve metade de um dos braços destroçado?

Mas para a médica aquilo não tinha importância.

— Eu quero cuidar de você.

Sasuke começou uma queixa contrária a ela, no entanto, a kunoichi não quis ouvir um retruco, posicionando-se calmamente em suas costas – sabendo que para um ninja isto poderia causar algum desconforto perceptivo, aliado ao fato de sempre precisarem protegê-la de tudo. Mesmo assim, mais uma vez o Uchiha não fez nada para impedi-la.

Por ser a única visível, a primeira lesão que Sakura curou foi a da nuca. Três linhas vermelhas bem plantadas na pele clara do moreno, que agora se cicatrizavam e não deixavam marcas.

O chakra dela entrava em um contato superficial com o do rapaz e por um momento se interagiam com uma leve rejeição – o que talvez explicasse uma das necessidades de um ninjutsu médico ser tão preciso. Chegava a causar um comichão suave, mas era só por um tempo pequeno, enquanto Sakura abria caminho entre os pontos invisíveis aos olhos nus e instigava as células dele a trabalharem em ritmo acelerado até o ferimento ser fechado.

Sasuke cerrou os olhos, massageando a pequena área entre os olhos. Gostaria que sua esposa estivesse tagarelando agora.

Ela estava com aquela camisola novamente e ele quis estar com ela de novo. Muito. Uma vontade que crescia se ele pensava nela ou se sentia os dedos dela. A sensação aumentava caso rememorasse sobre ontem ou de como o corpo dela era magnífico em todas as formas, tão perto dele que doía não fazer nada. _Vamos com calma. _Claro_. _A técnica de cura da rosada era tão suave que Sasuke não percebeu quando a médica terminou naquele ponto.

— Sasuke-kun, sua roupa... você precisa tirar.

Franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Não brinca. — E olhou-a do canto dos olhos.

— Só… a parte de cima — Sakura declarou, suavemente.

O Uchiha balançou a cabeça e expirou. Bem, ele já foi até aqui, não? Uma manga desceu de qualquer jeito, depois outra. Cruzou os braços e sentiu Sakura curando as unhadas próximas dos ombros em contato direto com sua pele, descendo a mão pelo meio, logo um pouco mais acima, depois na cintura, ao lado, em um de seus braços.

Para a médica, agora era quase inacreditável que uma kunai envenenada, vinda de suas próprias mãos, esteve apontada para aquelas costas. Odiava lembrar disso e estava feliz de não ter tido coragem para ir até o fim. Céus, que bom, _que bom_. Mecanicamente, depositou um beijo triste ali, arrastando os lábios um pouquinho para baixo. Uma lembrança tão ruim quanto o selo da maldição. Sasuke se mexeu e mirou-a sobre os ombros. Uma sobrancelha de censura erguida.

— É assim que você cura seus pacientes?

Sakura negou e sorriu sem se afastar.

— Só o meu favorito.

— Entendo. — Sasuke crispou os lábios, burlando um repuxado no canto da boca.

Naturalmente, estava surpreso com sua própria força de vontade. Ter estado com ela não matava sua atração, mas a tornava quase _insuportável_. Insuportável demais para fazer absolutamente... _nada_. Sua esposa. Sua mulher. Sakura. Experimentando e descobrindo algo que só poderia compartilhar com ela e ninguém mais. Desenredar com tudo que era novo.

O Uchiha virou-se para a médica, interrompendo o contato com seu ninjutsu.

— Sasuke-kun, ainda falta…

Com desleixo, ele balançou a cabeça e estalou a língua.

— Deixa.

Olhou-a brevemente e segurou Sakura pelas laterais do pescoço delicado.

— Resta um, sabe? — Sakura percebeu que sua voz tremulou ligeiramente, porque era Sasuke e tinha tal poder.

— Não vai fazer diferença — sua resposta foi de baixo volume.

Por um instante, a ninja ficou confusa e, em outro, o Uchiha foi mais rápido. Em vez de trazê-la para mais perto, Sasuke levou-a de encontro ao chão de tatame. Mas não fez mais que isso, só apoiou-se nos antebraços em seguida e fitou o rosto sobretudo aturdido a retribui-lo. Sakura sentia o corpo dele e tentou não se agitar muito.

— Por que não faz diferença, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke olhou-a como se sua pergunta fosse óbvia.

— Eventualmente, vou ser arranhado de novo, não?

Piscando, Sakura precisou de um segundo para confirmar que tinha ouvido bem, para logo rir pelo nariz e disfarçar o enrubescimento. Aos poucos, a kunoichi abraçou-o pelos ombros vagarosamente e anulou a distância a nada buscando de todo atrevimento que ela tinha direito de usar.

— Nem consigo responder a essa lógica. — O sorriso permaneceu.

E ela ainda estava com ele no rosto quando Sasuke se inclinou um pouco para frente para tocá-la com a boca: encaixando a dela na sua, pressionando-as, arrastando-as e fundindo-as, desmanchando um sorriso da melhor forma do mundo. O único caso em que isso é totalmente perdoável.

Sakura dobrou uma das pernas e um ombro ficou livre da alça da camisola, sozinho. O Uchiha entreabriu os olhos por um momento e em tal tempo mirou a boca entreaberta dela, esperando-o de pálpebras fechadas. Aproximando-se, mordiscou o lábio superior e deslizou minimamente para baixo até capturar o outro, só prendendo-o e passando a ponta da língua devagar na captura. A kunoichi se arrepiou, sentindo Sasuke puxando e soltando ao mesmo tempo, começando um beijo novo. _Autoritário_.

Embora ele já tenha lhe _dado_ alguns beijos excitantes assim, este parecia mais como algo que estava sendo _tirado_ dela.

O rapaz sondou a boca da rosada e subjugou sua língua, seu ar, suas mãos – ao segurá-las acima da cabeça. Muitos pensamentos embaraçosos vieram até ele, soprando de longe e ampliando sua febre. _Vamos fazer isso. Desejo você. Quero você. Preciso de você. _Não dava para dizer isso sem se sentir um magnífico idiota a seduzi-la, mas era tudo tão verdade que Sasuke nada mais podia fazer mais do que segurá-los na garganta.

Ao menos, quase todos.

Um escapuliu enquanto se afastava e buscava algum alento, sua boca roçava na dela enquanto as palavras saiam, com um rastro de sua aspereza característica:

— Prefiro te beijar do meu jeito. Assim.

Sakura abriu os olhos. Buscando ofegante o ar que ele roubou, deixando os lábios separados, agora mais volumosos e vermelhos pela pressão e urgência com que o shinobi os procurara. Libertando as mãos, afagou os fios negros e timidamente tomou-o de beijos pescoço acima.

— Eu gosto, Sasuke. — ela segredou-lhe ao pé do ouvido e o puxou de volta, arfando a confissão. — Do seu jeito.

Não foi de um modo _muito_ diferente da primeira vez que a segunda se desenvolveu. Eles começaram novamente, ainda um pouco desajeitados, envergonhados, mas mais seguros e se buscando, afogando-se naquela sensação ainda tão nova – mas mais familiar – e sendo guiados por ela. Ele descobriu o corpo dela mais uma vez e ela o dele, naquele mesmo chão.

Sasuke encostou o nariz entre seus seios, percebendo que, por causa de sua camisa, agora a garota cheirava a Uchiha. E como isso excitou-o! Os dois corações bombearam freneticamente e a tez transpirou. As roupas, novamente, se foram; o shinobi sentiu cada parte dela com as mãos, a boca e com a própria pele. Estimando-a.

Mais que sua parceira, Sakura era a única mulher que o alcançou e ele ama, à sua maneira, ama _tanto_ que convive com receio desse sentimento assustador que, outrora, não pensava ser passível de recuperação. Porque, para Sasuke, o garoto que perdeu tudo, o amor é terrível e o faz medroso, mas ele, ainda assim, já não o consegue ver como uma total fraqueza, o aceita e isso não machuca seu orgulho – ou a si mesmo.

Só lhe restava se espelhar na capacidade de sua mulher, quando ela lhe disse que _o amava tanto que doía_ e, mais tarde, Kakashi reafirmara a mesmíssima frase, por duas vezes Sasuke hesitou. Cada palavra martelava insistentemente, pois, céus, ele mesmo não havia experimentado aquilo? Amar tanto que dói a ideia de perder? Amar tanto que dói a ideia de que você já perdeu? Entretanto, jamais fugiria disso de novo, sabendo que viver sem sentir nada era o mesmo que voltar a ser vazio.

Assim, algum tempo depois e ainda calmamente, Sakura se fez sua mais uma vez, a sensação continuou tão maravilhosa e mais intensa do que antes. A kunoichi, contudo, não o arranhou, apesar de o primeiro minuto ter provocado um quase imperceptível incômodo. Mesmo assim, gradativamente, cada vez que o Uchiha ia e vinha, quente, mais desconstruía-se _com_ ele. Desmanchando-se em um prazer novo, totalmente dominada por tal.

A respiração de ambos tornou-se uma só quando Sakura, de alguma forma querendo mais, enlaçou a cintura de Sasuke com as pernas e ele enterrou-se profundamente nela por causa disso, tirando-lhes a noção de espaço-tempo. Como efeito, a médica murmurou seu nome, enquanto o moreno soprou um palavrão miúdo. Continuaram assim até que a vontade de aumentar o ritmo tornou-se paulatinamente intolerável.

_Tanto_ que Sasuke precisou se afastar e mudar de posição. Duas vezes, sem grandes variações. Mas não fora tão simples assim, senão um pouco constrangedor. No fim, apenas a última foi ótima para ambos e descoberta por _acidente. _Sentado, Sasuke acabou pegando atrás do joelho de uma das pernas de Sakura e virando-a para o lado até que, no fim, esta formou o desenho de um L, repousando-a por cima de uma das coxas masculinas. O tronco da rosada foi junto, enquanto sua segunda perna estava esticada entre as do Uchiha.

Então foi fácil, instintivamente, se encaixar ali.

O ângulo em seus quadris mostrou-se perfeito e ele, enterrando os dedos em sua nádega e se apoiando com a mão seguinte no chão, aconchegou-se total e novamente na entrada úmida de sua esposa. Inclinando o corpo em direção a ela por um momento. A Uchiha segurou com uma mão no joelho dobrado de Sasuke e mordeu o lábio enquanto o rapaz se movimentava mais rápido, com mais liberdade, a coxa dele roçou em sua intimidade e aqueceu-lhe de um jeito que ela, após um tempo, sabia que não duraria muito tempo mais.

E não durou. Só mais alguns poucos minutos. A fricção involuntária em seu ponto sensível e a uniformidade deliciosa das estocadas fizeram seu corpo ferver e se tencionar logo. Sua boca avermelhada proferiu o nome de Sasuke e alguns gemidos em sequência, sem escândalos, arqueando a coluna quando algo poderoso aumentou e engolfou-a, a fez _sumir_. Céus, era bom, intenso, durou bons segundos e ela terminou exausta.

Com uma visão assim, que ele jamais vira e lhe parecera tão sensual, o Uchiha parou de se conter por Sakura, movendo-se em sua própria cadência, apegando-se ao corpo feminino até o clímax inevitável finalmente vir e ele derramar-se nela uma vez mais, beijando-lhe o ombro demoradamente, apertando os olhos e segurando a manifestação de seu doujutsu, enquanto sua respiração se tornava uma bagunça.

Aquele antigo menino e rapaz abandonado jamais imaginaria que algo tão ininteligível assim existia no mundo.

Tudo _bem_ se viciar nisso?

O quarto já não estava frio, senão agora quente _demais_, a pele de ambos terminou úmida e a respiração demorava a se regularizar. Devidamente separados, uma almofada foi o travesseiro de Sasuke e ele próprio foi o de Sakura. O antigo roupão branco serviu como um tipo de lençol improvisado, porque ambos estavam desanimados _demais_ para saírem dali agora.

Logo, minutos em que nenhuma palavra precisou ser trocada passaram-se. Sakura jogou uma perna sobre a do rapaz e grudou nele. _Gato. Bicho-preguiça._ Logo o Uchiha teria um zoológico.

Com os dedos, Sasuke tracejou um padrão nas costas nuas da médica, seguindo de uma pinta perto da nuca, descendendo diagonalmente para outra perto das costelas e mais uma no meio da região lombar; novamente para cima, num sentido transversal, demorando-se no pontinho dali e voltando para o da nuca. Repetiu o gesto vezes o suficiente para intrigar sua esposa.

A boca dela estava sorrindo em seu peito, aconchegada no lugar que era, em sua opinião, o melhor do mundo.

— O que você está desenhando?

Sasuke não respondeu imediatamente, mas respirou devagar e interrompeu o traço.

— Um losango. Não dá para fazer mais que isso com o que você tem.

— Oh, por favor — Ela sorriu. — Como pode ser tão bom em tirar o romantismo das coisas?

A kunoichi até tentou se controlar, mas acabou rindo pelo nariz e evoluiu para uma gargalhada baixinha, o corpo tremendo levemente. Sakura ergueu a cabeça e apoiou-se em seus cotovelos, o riso dela morrendo ao passo que o Uchiha tentava entender o que ela achou de tão engraçado nisso. Bem, o senso de humor dela era bem mais sensível e menos exigente, para não dizer _fácil_. Ou ele que era introspectivo demais.

O esforço físico lhe dera um corado nas maçãs do rosto e alguns fios da franja rosa grudavam na testa. Sasuke sabia que talvez seu próprio aspecto era parecido com o dela. Uma presilha estava quase caindo, mas o Uchiha não retirou-a dessa vez. Não quando Sakura foi ficando séria e olhou-o de maneira diferente, pedindo algo que ele jamais poderia negar. Ela levou um dedo no canto de sua boca.

— Ne, já que estamos assim… Eu posso te beijar do _meu_ jeito, agora?

**#Continua...**

* * *

Olá! Demorei porque reescrevi do zero. Tinha inserido o Idate, mas tirei. No próximo ele vem, antes eu queria dedicar uma manhã para os dois e colocar como o Sasuke encara o que ele sente pela Sakura. Gostar dela é ótimo, mas também é "doloroso" para ele. O Uchiha comparou Naruto a Itachi, mas a Sakura ele comparou à família _toda_. Então, para ele, às vezes isso pode ser assustador, grande demais e _difícil_ demais para se lidar. Por quê? Ora, os Uchihas amam demais. ~ Aliás, vamos construir a intimidade/atrevimento sexual aos poucos. Nem todo sexo será explícito, como ocorreu neste capítulo – talvez alguém considere explícito, mas eu não acho. (Em off: Sasuke comprou camisinha do tamanho errado, tadinho). Inclusive, recomendo a vocês a sempre usarem preservativo, isso é coisa séria. Até breve.

**#**

**Comentários **(beijo especial de hoje: para as lindíssimas Geropetes, que, apesar de tudo, se recusam a usar roupas brilhantes. E para Tia Cellinha (double kill) por ter ido no Nyah recomendar a história, que lindo!):

_Vivian_: Oi, Eminem! Você leu bem rápido mesmo. xD Samara é pontual (ao contrário de mim :'( ), queria ser como ela... Mas não se preocupe, eu só fiquei chateada naquela ocasião porque pareceu que eu estava atrasando deliberadamente, quando eu só estava ocupada em casa. Bom saber que gosta tanto da história, eu vou tentar não atrasar. Beijo!

_Guest_: Olá, viajante do Nyah. Capítulo novo está aí e também te mandei uma PM por lá. Aproveite. Nhacs!

Cami: Oi! Nossa! Você leu todas as minhas histórias, até a NaruSaku! Muito obrigada mesmo! Eu estou tentando escrever diversos tipos de hentai (e você gostou de todos, há uma lágrima na minha lágrima), mas o meu favorito mesmo para escrever é o mais romântico, preciso confessar. Naruhina... não é ruim, ein? Mas eu acho que eu teria dificuldade com eles, porque não sinto uma tensão sexual ali e sim amor inocente, muito amor inocente. Juro que vou matutar sobre isso! Muito obrigada! Beijo!

_Suh_: Olá! Você perde o fôlego daí, eu daqui e eles de lá, heuheueh. Pode deixar que não vou parar, ainda falta algumas coisas que planejei para a história para serem escritas, então, enquanto eu não escrever todas, eu não sossego! Muitíssimo obrigada. Nhacs!

_U. Sawako_: Oi! Sei exatamente como é, Sawako, acontece direto aqui. xD Entrar na cabeça desses dois é uma coisa complicada e tô jubilando aqui por saber que o resultado está aprovado. Confesso que algumas palavras eu fico pensando se devo usar, mas geralmente quem lê fanfics lê muito lá fora, então já deve ter tido contato com elas alguma vez, aí não modifico. XD Seu comentário acabou por me deixar mais tranquila quanto a isso. Eu até pretendia ser mais quieta no hentai, mas a paixão me pegou, tentei escapar e não consegui. Ah, nem fale assim que eu gamo. Também não gosto de Sasuke pegador, não é do feitio dele. Ou Sasuke que, mesmo virgem, sabe de tudo e arregaça. Concordo muito com você. Inclusive, seja bem-vinda na história! Beijo!

_Sayuri Strauss:_ Olá! Por que você estava chateada, Sayuri? Fiz algo? Mas se mesmo assim ele te conquistou, vou dar pulinhos por aqui, muitíssimo obrigada pelo elogio, co-ra-ção. heuhueh Nhacs!

_Mel Itaik:_ Oi! Oooh, foi bom para você, é? Pois pode apostar que para mim também, parceira. Sério, fico grata em saber que gostou da combinação dessas duas coisas, muito obrigada! Beijo!

_Wanda Suiyama:_ Olá! Poxa, problema no PC é ruim mesmo, só estressa. heuheuheue, sim, eles se comeram! Eu adoro ler primeiras vezes, mas é aquele tipo de leitura que eu quase não acho, na maioria os personagens sempre sabem o que estão fazendo, é bom saber que você curtiu nossa experiência e saiu satisfeita dela. ;) Já comecei a rir só de lembrar da vinheta, heuehuehue. A interrupção foi super maldosa mesmo, desculpa-me para sempre. Também prefiro um hentai que mescla os dois lados, o que se passa na mente e no corpo. Ino está reluzindo nessa história, a mulher brilha. Quando você lembrar o que é, me diz e não se preocupe, eu também faria o mesmo, hueheue. Beijo!

_Notsweet_: Oi! Sou eu quem te ama, na cama tu me chama, lá você não se acanha. Tutis, tutis, tutis, quero ver. Aliás, feliz por sua internet ter voltado! Nhacs!


	8. Oitavo

Oi, tentei muito e não estava conseguindo escrever, então reli todos os comentários, recomendações, PMs e estou de volta. Todo mundo mesmo: obrigada, fui salva! Leiam a notas enormes do final, ok? Idate é um personagem filler e o Uchiha o chamava de "vagabundo".

* * *

**Tsumetai**

(Frio ao Toque)

"_Enquanto nós vivermos sob o mesmo céu..." – _Chapter 269.

**#8**

Não tinha volta, ele se casou com uma mulher controladora e de encantos que estavam acabando com sua sanidade.

Por isso, não ficou muito surpreso quando Sakura sugeriu que talvez fosse melhor aproveitar o último dia no hotel – uma vez que as diárias acabariam na manhã seguinte – tomando o café ao lado de fora do quarto, guardando assim uma boa lembrança do local e, também, para usufruírem completamente dos recursos do ryokan.

Sasuke, de sua parte – naquele pequeno segundo onde caberia sua monossilábica resposta –, não perdeu tempo concordando ou discordando, mas de algum modo terminou ali, totalmente alheio aos devidos atrativos do lugar.

— De alguma forma o ar daqui é mais puro que o de Konoha, não é? Menos pesado, digo — Sakura comentou, inspirando fundo, agarrando a manga de seu yukata cinza docemente.

— Um pouco, sim. — Sasuke respondeu, a voz do Uchiha era baixa e calma, não parecia interessado no ar, numa personificação em ondas do tédio. Havia respirado tantos ares diferentes que, na verdade, só pareciam muito iguais. Mas o de Konoha, admitia, apesar de tudo sempre tivera algo de especial, seja devido à rotativa insana de pessoas, transportes ou ao comércio sempre ativo.

Tinha o aroma familiar de _casa_.

No corredor largo, Sakura mirou ao moreno um pouco curiosa, apreciando aliadamente o perfume longínquo do incenso de canela, confrade em cor do chão envernizado e brilhante. Sua conclusão foi que Sasuke estava um pouco enigmático, coisa que já havia percebido dois minutos antes, quando saíram do quarto. Tinha consciência do motivo, mas perguntou-se por quanto tempo isto continuaria a deixá-lo com um ligeiro – quase cômico – azedume.

— Não está incomodado com o que aconteceu mais cedo ainda, está? — perguntou ela com um sorriso.

O Uchiha apertou o passo e a mandíbula, no entanto. Viver com Sakura era viver com perguntas inconvenientes, então? _Ótimo_.

— Não, Sakura.

— Hmm... verdade?

— _Aa_.

A kunoichi comprimiu os olhos um segundo e suspirou resignada, escolhendo em seguida uma das mesas de quatro lugares do jardim central ao entrarem no destino. De todo jeito, ainda percebia Sasuke pouco à vontade. Sakura não poderia tirar-lhe tal direito, mas pensou que haviam chegado a um acordo antes. Ah, homens e suas cismas! O Uchiha não era diferente de qualquer outro nesses casos, pelo visto. Melhor seria distraí-lo, então?

— Estou realmente faminta aqui — a kunoichi declarou, abrindo o mostruário preto. — Vamos pegar alguma coisa _beeem_ gostosa do menu, Sasuke-kun. Digna de um senhor feudal.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, não devia subestimar o apetite de Sakura, e não tocou o próprio cardápio enquanto a rosada mais uma vez vasculhava os manjares no seu.

— Decida o pedido você — concedeu ele, sabendo o efeito catastrófico que isso teria. Sakura inclusive começou a sorrir com a concessão, tão generosa, os olhos brilhando de felicidade até que ele completou: — E não inclua doces.

A rosada amuou o semblante.

— Estava muito bom para ser verdade, mesmo...

— Não inclua para _mim_ — o Uchiha acrescentou, por fim, cruzando os braços e ignorando o _"você com certeza é o melhor" _da esposa com um sorriso quase tolerante_._

Claro que ele era o _melhor, _estava acostumado a sê-lo_,_ bem no topo da lista de tudo – inclusive na de o melhor dos piores – e não dava para ser vaidoso sobre isso. De forma que ouvir o "elogio" da boca de Sakura só podia trazer um prisma _negativo_, é claro. Sasuke não era narcisista o bastante para ver a taxação de outra forma. De alguma maneira que só a médica saberia dizer, ela _quase_ sempre extorquia tudo o que queria: de pequenas coisas ridículas a maiores escabrosas.

O rapaz torceu a boca uma vez mais quando começou a se dar conta da proporção de tudo aquilo, talvez ele estivesse _mesmo,_ inconscientemente ou não, mimando aquela garota. Não era lá uma ação ruim e menos ainda era como se ele estivesse _admitindo _abertamente essa _coisa. _Mas, Deus, o que poderia fazer?

Sakura, em contrapartida, encarava isso como se tudo fosse muito normal.

Bem, quem sabe _fosse – _uma coisa agregada ao seu _status-quo, _da qual não poderia fugir – e o único anormal ali era o Uchiha. O que ele poderia dizer em sua defesa, então? Estava tentando ser… _agradável_. E ele, obviamente, não era muito bom nisso. Era difícil na maior parte do tempo, principalmente levando em conta seu talento para ser um enorme homem civilizado – mas ríspido – e seco por natureza.

Para uma pessoa estranha – ou até para seus amigos (ao menos, os atentos o bastante, não eram muitos) – não tratava-se de uma demonstração muito significativa de_ apesar de eu ser assim, a _você_ eu tratarei bem. _No fim, Sakura era especial e valorizava cada concessão minúscula.

Bastava.

Ainda que, no passado, colocar uma pequena vontade de uma pessoa acima da sua já havia parecido a ideia mais inconcebível do mundo, um golpe direto em seu caráter que só podia ser fruto de um impulso extremamente súbito. Mas quem ele poderia continuar a enganar? _Ninguém_.

Dê uns créditos à pobre reencarnação de Indra, pelo menos, pois não atendia aos desejos de Sakura de um jeito descarado. Compensava-lhe pensar no _oh, que_ _limite!_ conseguira impor até tal ponto. Isso porque o shinobi mantinha sua velha opinião: tudo é _incoerente e abusivo_. Sasuke sentia Sakura aproveitando cada oportunidade das suas brechas que, afinal, _não_ representavam um perigo exato.

_Ah, aquela malandra... _vai levá-lo ao caos_._

Ela tinha essa influência que nem sempre era muito boa_. _Não dava para evitar.

Assim, ali estava ele meio que emprestando o próprio mundo a essa garota, porque ela é o tipo de pessoa que _daria _o dela se pudesse. Normalmente, conseguia lidar com esse incômodo fajuto usando de toda argúcia que um homem orgulhoso – que não vai se dar por vencido de jeito nenhum – possui. _Normalmente_. Também não dá para ser um eterno idiota com a própria esposa, nem queria, as coisas não funcionam assim. Não _precisavam_ ser assim.

— Ano, clientes... com licença. — Abordados por uma funcionária, a mesma Momo que falara com Sakura a respeito da corrida no dia anterior, receberam duas canecas com chá-verde como cortesia e uma reverência. — Por favor, aproveitem de nossa hospitalidade.

O casal cruzou os olhares, mas agradeceram com um aceno enquanto a jovem levava o pedido do desjejum – cuidadosamente selecionado pela Uchiha – para a cozinha do hotel. Momo assegurou que em alguns minutos traria os alimentos, marcando uma saída tão elegantemente silenciosa quanto a chegada.

A rosada tomou seu chá doce. O Uchiha meio amargo. Deixando os pensamentos nublarem com a pequena espera. O líquido quente passava calor para a caneca e aquecia-lhes as mãos, diminuindo a sensação de friagem acentuada pelo ar úmido, o que indicava que poderia chover mais tarde. Se pudessem observar o céu numa paisagem mais ampla e ao vento, talvez pudessem prever o _quão_ mais tarde seria isso.

— Amo cada vez mais esse lugar... não seria legal morar aqui e só ir para Konoha a trabalho, Sasuke-kun? — Sakura comentou num tom alegre, soprando a fumaça de sua bebida e lembrando-se que só dormira em sua atual _casa_ na Folha uma vez.

Fora uma bela cena que ela nunca esqueceria. Havia chovido, recordava-se, transformando tudo numa das noites mais constrangedoras desde que seu relacionamento com Sasuke começou. Episódio em que ela, claro, ficara apenas fantasiando pervertidamente por algo que não tinha nem muitas chances de acontecer. Uma vergonha por si só.

— E o que pretende fazer com a casa? — retrucou ele.

— Oh, droga, é mesmo. Esqueça. Não tem possibilidade de eu abrir mão daquela biblioteca maravilhosa. Aliás, dá para acreditar? Uma casa só nossa!

O shinobi pensou por alguns segundos. Como dito, ele já estava morando por lá há quase uma quinzena e tudo – principalmente o silêncio oferecido – o agradava. De agora em diante, se trataria do um lugar comum onde não só ele (mas também Sakura) poderia chamar de lar. Seria mentira dizer que não estava um pouco pensativo sobre como tudo agora seria diferente da rotina na qual sua mente e seu corpo estavam agradavelmente viciados.

Oh, céus, era isso que temia. Sakura iria bagunçá-lo totalmente, estragá-lo no melhor sentido e passar os dias flertando inocentemente como uma garotinha. E já não o fazia? Sasuke poderia suportar isso. Certamente, poderia. _Talvez_. A retirada da "inocência" colocaria uma ótica positiva e interessante nas coisas, por exemplo.

— É um bom lugar — ele elogiou, por fim.

— É claro que é, somos os deuses do bom gosto.

— Hn... se está dizendo. — O moreno realmente não conseguia gostar daquele quadro medíocre na parede da sala, não importa o quanto a médica alegasse que aquilo era "arte".

Sakura então riu e começou a falar de planos sobre o que fariam quando voltassem. Apesar de a rosada lamentar por só ter conseguido uma semana de folga, ao mesmo tempo se dizia com saudades dos pequenos pacientes no hospital, prometendo que entraria em contato com Ino agora pela manhã atrás de notícias. Não conseguia evitar a preocupação. Colocara tanto esforço que só podia se orgulhar de sua equipe e de si mesma, zelando por isso.

Quanto ao emprego de Sasuke – vinculado a um novo ramo da sessão de inteligência –, não lhe dera mais que cinco dias de férias e já começara os preparativos para algumas pesquisas de campo – previamente agendadas – das quais o rapaz fora encarregado, o que, segundo seus cálculos, lhe custaria períodos entrecortados longe de casa.

Pensou se deveria falar com Sakura sobre isso... parecia certo. Pessoas casadas costumam discutir essas coisas? Ou elas deixam para a última hora? Ele não fazia ideia, dar _satisfações_ não era algo que o Uchiha estava não habituado a fazer e não se podia dizer que o pouco que observara de seus pais fora suficiente para entender toda a complexidade de um _matrimônio_. De todo modo, um local estranho não é apropriado para falar sobre missões _secretas_.

Isso deveria esperar.

Ao menos, o desjejum chegou em seguida, conforme o que haviam pedido: Peixe grelhado, duas porções de arroz, sopa de miso, legumes, mais chá, omelete e alguma variedade de guloseimas. Renderam-se aos sabores – Sakura ainda mais –, cada alimento estava delicioso e fresco, vindo a tempo para fome de nenhum dos dois resolver se manifestar como uma traidora vergonhosa.

Na maior parte do tempo comeram com poucas trocas de palavras, mas com os olhos se cruzando de vez em quando, vezes suficientes para que em dado momento o _casual_ se tornasse _desconcertante_, que apenas agravou-se quando Sakura reprimiu um sorriso malicioso para Sasuke, que, ao seu jeito, entendeu. _Maldição_, toda aquela aura estranha iria matá-lo.

Hmph.

... Ele pouco se importava.

O Uchiha achou melhor se concentrar no bonsai em cima da mesa e tentar ignorar uma rosada completamente apaixonada e toda desejosa bem do seu lado. Francamente, ele não conseguia se _ajustar_ e não via os dois como aqueles casaizinhos _estúpidos _que ficam trocando risinhos e babaquices só porque estão num nível extraordinário de intimidade.

Com eles sempre funcionou melhor numa base diferente, mais madura e profunda, e Sakura parecia saber disso. Não pressionava-o, mas isso não queria dizer que ela se daria ao luxo de deixá-lo confortável.

A médica – ah, que inferno Sasuke se meteu – não conseguia resistir e privar-se do divertimento, essencialmente se olhava o rosto em perfil de Sasuke, que era dolorosamente bonito, como não? Apenas gostava quando o Uchiha estava assim e, pegando-a de surpresa, mirava-a pelos cantos dos olhos tão profundamente que ela mal conseguia formular uma frase, um pensamento.

Nestes momentos, havia sempre _tanta_ coisa por trás das cortinas negras que a kunoichi de fato queria tirar toda carga dos ombros dele e colocar nos próprios. Em verdade, Sakura conhecia boa parte dos segredos por trás delas, mas havia memórias e fragmentos que o Uchiha guardava para si mesmo ou, melhor, para se poupar: _escondia_ de si mesmo. Tentava.

Portanto, mas não com tanta frequência como no passado, o moreno não podia evitar ficar contemplativo enquanto olhava o mundo e o descobria. Ainda tinha as _noites boas _e as _noites ruins_, dividido-as exatamente assim, rigorosamente, embora as segundas estejam raras.

Não podia se esquivar de algumas ondas de pesar, porque _superar_ não significa _esquecer_. Seus ganhos não substituirão suas perdas, ainda que venha a preenchê-las e ele ame isso. É impossível, afinal, fugir de quem é: não mais um vingador, sim; mas, contrapondo, aquele homem seria sempre e eternamente _Uchiha Sasuke. _

Que neste momento, inclusive, tinha uma sobrancelha negra tremendo levemente.

— Sakura. — chamou-a e não foi preciso a kunoichi virar-se para olhá-lo no rosto — Pare de me encarar.

A rosada mexeu com os hashis na comida e piscou, achando graça.

— Eu estou fazendo isso?

Sasuke comprimiu os olhos, sem se atingir com a falsa ingenuidade. Aquela dissimulada tinha _total_ consciência que estava.

— Ouça, — Sasuke buscou uma ênfase — é _enervante_.

— Você devia se sentir _lisonjeado_ por eu ser tão dedicada.

— Não vejo formas para isso ser possível.

— Claro que há: você se acostumar é uma delas, Sasuke-kun. Tenho certeza.

Já ele não tinha toda essa certeza. Se estivessem a sós, o rapaz poderia massagear um pouco o próprio ego, porque absorver toda a atenção dela era sempre incrível, mas, não: tinham a plateia do jardim, uns tantos hóspedes. Aos olhos de toda gente, o Uchiha mal conseguia desfazer sua carranca séria. Aliadamente, de maneira nenhuma ele demonstraria que estava detestando ter saído do quarto, destituído de sua privacidade tão cruelmente para ser jogado aos leões como um rei destronado.

Se a rosada parasse de encará-lo daquele jeito _conspiratório_, apesar de não ser apenas isto, talvez Sasuke pudesse se sentir de forma diferente, quase sociável. Não estava irritado, mas o rosto incisivo da garota só ameaçava a deixá-lo mais reservado – no sentido _acentuado_ do termo.

Por isso, se uma palavra não é suficiente, basta dizer que a médica estava com aquela cara de quem tem luz própria e com o mundo girando às mil maravilhas por causa _dele, _pela felicidade de estar ali com o homem com quem havia se casado, tocando a pele de seu antebraço moderadamente, sentindo o pulso e ouvindo sua respiração baixa. Não mais observadora, mas participante. E era esquisito.

— Sabe, eu estou empolgada com... nós dois, — Sakura começou a dizer com um sorriso trêmulo, mordendo os lábios para segurá-lo, os olhos brilhando no fundo — porque, você deve imaginar: somos mais do que éramos ontem... mais do que éramos há um mês. Não consigo evitar me sentir feliz por causa disso.

E olhar para ele.

Sasuke analisou-a, sentindo os dedos da mulher pressionarem de leve seu braço.

— Não vou privá-la disso, — começou cautelosamente — mas não dá pra comer com você me encarando. Se quer algo apenas diga.

— Ora, eu não quero nada, Sasuke-kun — a garota piscou um dos olhos, concentrando-se novamente em seu chá. — Eu já tenho tudo que eu quero.

— Hn...

Então isso queria dizer que ela não podia nem tentar mascarar toda essa coisa? Havia um tempero no verde que oscilava os níveis de tensão e toda aquela química entre os dois. Sasuke não poderia dizer que tinha meios para enfrentar um olhar sedutor e altivo. Não _agora_. Porque se tratava exatamente _disso_.

Em resposta, o shinobi preferiu apenas expressar um "entendo" e ficar nisso, suas palavras não seriam muito úteis contra uma mulher que estava alguns passos na sua frente em certos quesitos, nunca eram. Achou melhor empregar sua energia terminando o café da manhã mesmo assim, ao passo que Sakura continuou com seus estudos e inclinou-se alguns graus sobre o tampo da mesa.

— Tem uma coisa me incomodando desde cedo, seu yukata...

Sasuke, por reflexo, abaixou o olhar para a mínima fresta no yukata cinza de hoje. A antiga Haruno estava se referindo à _não-existência_ de um significativo atentado ao pudor ali? Quem ela pensa que provocou isso? Um suspiro resignado veio, tentando segurar um sorriso mordaz. O Uchiha não queria tocar nesse assunto, mas...

— Que eu lembre, alguém fez um pedido estranho hoje de manhã...

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

— … e eu terminei assim. — Demonstrativamente, Sasuke puxou um dos lados da roupa com o indicador, revelando discretamente, quase de má vontade, uma pequena parte do peito alvo e ali, marcada na pele, uma forma arredondada e vermelha escura se fazia presente. _O jeito dela. _Ou, pelo menos, o jeito como ela começou com aquilo.

A médica corou e se ajeitou na cadeira. O Uchiha deu-se por satisfeito por ela ter toda a lisura de ficar constrangida, tentando controlar qualquer _memória inconveniente _como ele certamente fazia agora.

Sua esposa, para sua surpresa – ou melhor, para sua _constatação_ –, beijava de uma maneira dominadora e apaixonada, mas havia um traço doce quando ela encaixava a boca na dele, o que denotava sua personalidade e fez com que a _aquilo_ durasse uns tantos minutos de trocas, combinações e novas experiências – a ponta da língua dela no céu de sua boca fez_ cócegas._

Portanto, não que houvesse planejado – embora nenhum dos dois tivessem intenção de evitar, de todo jeito –, aquilo se intensificou de um jeito particular, o Uchiha foi se recuperando facilmente do ato anterior, percebendo Sakura tomar atitude e puxá-lo para perto, sentindo o corpo feminino com e no seu próprio corpo, os cabelos bagunçados e a pele marcada, ardendo por dentro por causa dela, curioso com um menino e amando-a como um homem.

Não houve hesitações conforme os toques se tornaram um pouco mais urgentes a caminho do futon, no que já levavam como um grande avanço comparado a antes. Uniram-se natural e ansiosamente em meio a uma mordida suave e um murmúrio abafado de uma boca de encontro a outra, absorvendo o tempo, o calor e o desejo, temendo nunca estarem satisfeitos.

E caso não ficassem, não havia realmente nada de mau nisso.

Pois Sasuke descobriu que não há desafio maior – mais exigente, mais impossivelmente insano e desgastante – do que retardar um maldito orgasmo. Não pôde superar tal provação por tempo suficiente, ele não sabia exatamente _como _fazê-lo, embora quisesse, mais de uma vez, lutar contra isso.

"Não pare", ela havia sussurrado sem pensar e, no entanto, aquilo só servira para excitar ainda mais ao rapaz. Não pudera ser atendida. Ele empurrou-a contra os travesseiros, faminto, usou as mãos para apertá-la em toda parte macia e uma maldição subiu por sua garganta quando o prazer final veio e determinou exatamente isso: o fim.

Evidentemente, foi naqueles segundos em que as duas respirações ofegantes se misturavam uma sobre a outra que Sasuke, não satisfeito, sentiu-se um pouco frustrado e constrangido, na melhor das hipóteses. Na verdade, no _primeiro_ instante ele não entendeu bem o que aconteceu, o que só tornou tudo ligeiramente pior, sem poder compreender nada.

Mas, quando a conclusão veio, descobriu que preferia quando Sakura chamava por seu nome e ardia ao seu lado. Agora, tudo estava longe do _ideal _de suas esparsas fantasias de rapaz, onde isso – sob nenhuma circunstância – ocorria. Tudo fluía tão perfeitamente bem que talvez ele fosse ingênuo. Quando se trata desse tipo de intimidade, Sasuke não poderia dizer que conhecia bem o próprio corpo ainda, que dirá o dela. Ele até demorou mais tempo que o natural para se... _interessar_ por essas coisas.

No fim, tudo tem sua justificativa, mas quem poderia culpá-lo por ser o orgulhoso que sempre foi? Não há nada nele que se assemelhe à palavra dócil; Sasuke, então, não domaria o próprio ego. Descobriu uma _manchinha_ em seu orgulho, tudo bem, e ficou sem saber como _ingerir_ isso. Então não deu para evitar a sensação desagradável de um bolo formando-se na garganta. Era irritante.

Mas, à parte disso, Sasuke nunca foi homem de autodepreciação e não começaria agora. Tolice. Ele podia dar um jeito nisso sem remoer a situação como um estúpido. Afinal Sakura, provavelmente, era a que se sentia pior ali.

O último Uchiha, porém, descobriu que só estava _pensando_ demais.

"_Você precisa ver essa sua cara estranha... Está tudo bem, Sasuke-kun"_, ela havia dito com naturalidade e um sorriso fechado um pouco depois, como se o ângulo retorcido da boca do rapaz fosse um texto inteiro que podia ser lido facilmente, sem que ele precisasse de um milhão de maneirismos. _"Não precisa se chatear. Eu... eu gostei". _Era verdade.

"_Não estou chateado." _Mas esperava que a kunoichi não tivesse um surto verborrágico exatamente agora por causa disso.

"_Hmm..."_, Sakura afundou o rosto em seu pescoço, o nariz tocando os cabelos negros, que tinham um cheiro tão bom:_ "Cismado, então."_

E o rapaz deixou uma tosse arrefecer ainda dentro dos pulmões.

"_Também não."_

A médica achou melhor ceder e beijou-lhe no ombro. "_Que engraçado, parece que foi só uma impressão",_ dissera em falso, mas o rapaz escolheu se aproveitar disso e matar o assunto.

É claro, numa _próxima vez _podiam tentar diferente, melhor. Ele com certeza faria isso. Toda experiência é um aprendizado, afinal. Particularmente, nenhum dos dois estava exigindo um desempenho fabuloso um do outro ou fazendo exigências de como se portar, então não deveriam se preocupar tanto. Podiam, por isso, abandonar a tensão nos ombros, expressando a própria sexualidade calmamente, melhorando por consequência.

Deixando isso de lado, em resposta ao atual _atentado_ na pele dele, então, a rosada estalou a língua, pensando que se intimidar agora não era mais uma boa saída, para sua alegria, comparativamente sentia-se à vontade como mulher e como esposa para se afligir por isso, ainda que não pudesse evitar toda sorte de pecados e santidades que assaltavam seus pensamentos.

— Ora, até que... olhe bem, ficou _bonitinha, _Sasuke-kun, se você olhar bem pode formar um desenho — contrapôs, prendendo uma risada. Mas o Uchiha continuou sério como de costume, arrumando a roupa e balançando a cabeça.

Resmungou:

— Você não existe.

Ah, se ele soubesse... Sakura não negaria que estava gostando, de um ponto de vista sádico e egocêntrico, daquela marquinha insignificante no corpo do moreno, encantada com a sensação de não ter um peso de nervosismo cutucando a nuca, de liberdade. Era confortável olhar e saber que foi _ela_ quem causou aquilo, só porque estavam próximos como nunca antes.

Durante a manhã a kunoichi quisera ir _mais além_, até. Ser ousada o suficiente para fazer valer um pensamento que chegou até ela, tão suave e tentador que quase o fez real: _Experimente tocá-lo. Com a boca. _Sabia que seu rosto estava ficando rosado agora só por se lembrar da intenção. Era melhor nem pensar nisso, mas acabou umedecendo os lábios e torceu para Sasuke ter a atenção em outro canto do jardim.

Seriamente, ela gostaria de fazer aquilo, mas por algum motivo não fora adiante e não conseguiu se concentrar direito, além do mais, o que raios ela entendia de sexo oral? Como o Uchiha teria reagido? Sua profissão lhe dava algumas vantagens de conhecimento, mas não eram suficientes. Ino, sua eterna má influência, enfocara antes que não há homem no mundo que não fantasie com algo assim e que Sasuke, naturalmente, não seria exceção, a não ser que ele fosse do tipo fresco ou excepcionalmente tímido.

Entretanto, naquele momento íntimo Sakura desistiu do intuito tão logo o tivera, maliciando que, quiçá, fosse melhor averiguar e só _sugerir_ sua pretensão em pequenos gestos e vigiasse o marido no processo, aguardando uma resposta positiva ou negativa. O Uchiha reagiria bem a uma… _provocação? _A médica tentou fazê-lo com os olhos agora a pouco e ele logo a repeliu, parecia mais difícil na prática. Ou vai ver só fora desajeitada.

Então que Deus a ajude, pois a kunoichi nem sabia mais o _como fazer_ dessa história, mas devia, no mínimo, _tentar_ e descobrir as predileções do Uchiha neste sentido, porque no fim das contas eles estavam ali para isso: se descobrirem. Ao menos, mesmo que desse tudo errado, seria interessante ver o comportamento de Sasuke durante o todo o decurso de ser intencionalmente seduzido por sua desejada esposa. Valeria a pena tão somente pelo esforço.

Desviando o foco para algo mais bem-humorado, Sakura preferiu fazer uma pequena observação, olhando novamente para o yukata perfeitamente fechado: — Ah, não cubra, Sasuke-kun, imagine antes os benefícios... Ninguém vai te assediar pelos olhos agora ou, no mínimo, vai pensar bem antes de fazê-lo, sabia? É um amuleto antifãs. Não sou ótima?

— Ótima... — ele repetiu pensativo. O moreno fechou as pálpebras por um momento, recostando-se na cadeira e cruzando os braços ao finalmente terminar o desjejum. — Ciumenta e convencida, talvez... ót_ima _não.

Ela sorriu e, em seguida, franziu o nariz teatralmente.

— Você me conhece, demonstro essas duas coisas tão descaradamente que nem perco o tempo afirmando-as, melhor eu exaltar minhas outras qualidades.

— _Aa_... Eu vejo.

Era cômico. Sakura não tentava mais causar uma _boa impressão _como na época gennin. Não tinha medo de mostrar quem era e, quando não estava tendo um ataque dos nervos ou ficando repentinamente tímida, agia muito naturalmente, apesar de isso ser _assustador_ em alguns momentos e o Uchiha ter certeza de que ela não mostrava tudo. _Bem, todo mundo tem seus segredos._

Era o suficiente.

Essa honestidade, confiança e, no meio disso, uma amizade estranha.

A verdade é que a médica não mais se reprimia temendo que o shinobi soltasse qualquer indelicadeza, porque o Uchiha – apesar de não ter nada que o associe à _delicadeza_ propriamente dita –, simplesmente, _não_ iria fazê-lo. Ao menos, não por _querer_. Às vezes o moreno não conseguia evitar ser grosseiro, mas, num geral, ele conseguia se retratar à sua própria maneira e tentava se controlar.

Entrementes, Sasuke não conseguia agir como Sakura – a parte de ser um _livro aberto_ só para ele –, não _totalmente_, ao menos. E talvez nunca conseguisse.

Uma verdadeira questão de para Sakura ser simples e para Sasuke não; ela ser capaz e ele, mesmo agora, ainda não. As coisas não deviam ser tão complicadas assim, não é? Raras vezes a verdade escapulia, mas, no fundo, o antigo vingador achava um trejeito _quase_ desnecessário quando se tratava de si mesmo, uma vez que era uma sorte a Uchiha conseguir perceber todo aquele caos de sentimentos que o shinobi tinha e ele só precisar canalizá-lo em uma palavra ou em um gesto (ou na falta dele).

No entanto, entendia que mesmo para Sakura foi difícil _apoiar-se_ nele no começo, já que a garota estava acostumada a só visar sua felicidade. Ele viu que foi um processo gradual. Apesar de receptiva, isso não significava que a antiga Haruno era uma pessoa _transparente. _Ela teve o seu tempo até perceber que não se está com alguém apenas para compartilhar os próprios momentos bons, os pesos dos ruins também podem ser divididos – eliminados.

Definitivamente, por isso, eram uma família. Rústica, afável e pequena. Construindo algo valioso como os acordes profundos num shamisen¹ afinado e antigo.

Nada no mundo poderia diminuir tal valor.

**#**

Momo chegou com uma reverência e pediu licença para retirar a louça numa bandeja. Enquanto ela as recolhia, Sakura se inclinou um pouco na direção da jovem de cabelos e olhos castanhos, protegidos por um óculos de armação branca.

— Ne, Momo-san, vocês tem algum telefone que eu possa usar? — A Uchiha achara melhor deixar o próprio celular em casa e Sasuke "esqueceu" aquela coisa pequena e incômoda na sala, debaixo de três almofadas, sem bateria.

— Na recepção temos um, Sakura-sama, por uma pequena taxa.

— Vai servir, muito obrigada. — A garota curvou-se e se retirou calmamente. A médica, então, olhou para o Uchiha, que acompanhava a conversa sem muito interesse. — Sasuke-kun, eu vou fazer aquela ligação para Konoha, tudo bem? Não demoro.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Vá em frente.

— Eu estou levando as chaves do quarto para você não fugir para lá — brincou levantando-se, pegando a bolsa pequena e balançando o chaveiro de narciso.

— Brilhante — o Uchiha replicou tranquilamente, sentindo Sakura dar a volta por trás da cadeira onde estava sentado, passando a mão e as pontas dos dedos pelo traçado de seus ombros, seguindo pelo colarinho do yukata, pescoço e nuca conforme se distanciava em direção à recepção, prolongando o toque o máximo que pôde.

Sasuke acompanhou seus passos intrigado e observou-lhe as costas, descendo caprichosamente pelo quadril que tinha um balanço muito natural e feminino. Massageou o próprio pescoço pela sensação estranha que o contato afetuoso dela deixou, como se fosse uma mensagem criptografada e quase – _quase_ – erótica.

**#**

— Grrh! Te odeio, Sakura, muito. Está ouvindo? Eu te desprezo.

— Eu já entendi, Ino. E não dou a mínima. Responda logo: como vai o hospital e as crianças?

— Vão bem, ora, ninguém explodiu nada, todo mundo tem se comportado, não tivemos nenhum paciente novo. Eu quero saber porque inferno você quer me torturar desse jeito. Não estou me aguentando de vontade de perguntar sobre tudo, sabia? Mas quero olhar essa sua cara estúpida enquanto faço isso.

— Eu estava preocupada com vocês, porquinha, não me culpe — Sakura argumentou, falando mais baixo no bocal do telefone e esperando que sua amiga fizesse o mesmo. Não deu certo, ouviu Ino respirar pesadamente e trincar os dentes.

— Eu vou te dar vários endereços de onde enfiar essa preocupação. Você deixou o _Sasuke-kun_ sozinho? Desperdício. Por que não está na droga do quarto estuprando ele?

A Uchiha arregalou os olhos e tentou não se deixar abalar, querendo estrangular a Yamanaka com o fio encaracolado do aparelho, mas sob o olhar velado da recepcionista do ryokan buscou se controlar. Sorriu para a senhora e tentou disfarçar, posicionando-se de lado.

— Ei... dá para parar?

— Óbvio que não. Você me tortura, eu te torturo. Além do mais, a essa altura Konoha toda já está muito ciente do fato que vocês já fizeram coisas indecentes, isso é tão excitante! E não vem negar, faz parte da lógica. O que não entra nela é você estar falando _comigo_ agora quando tem coisas tão interessantes para fazer, mas já vou resolver isso.

— Ino, o mundo não gira ao redor disso, você está sendo muito chat—

A loira, contudo, cortou-a em tempo.

— Sakura, eu te adoro e já te dei a informação que queria, então eu estou desligando, a não ser que você queira que essa ligação se transforme num interrogatório. Quer?

— De jeito nenhum! — E Sakura nem pretendia dar algum detalhe mesmo pessoalmente, mas preferiu guardar seus planos para si mesma e evitar uma Yamanaka esganiçando ao telefone.

— Boa menina. Já sabe o que fazer, não é? Eu quero muitas histórias quentes de vocês dois, vá trabalhar nisso e capriche. Nos falamos em Konoha amanhã. Beijinho.

Ino não esperou uma resposta, tudo que Sakura ouviu depois disso foram os bipes do telefone mudo, quebrando, ao menos para ela, o silêncio mórbido da recepção do ryokan. Ao depositar o fone no gancho, seus pensamentos gritaram: _Mas o que diabo foi isso?!_

Ino achava que Sasuke e ela teriam... _aventuras sexuais _sem limites por aí?

Sakura tinha que admitir: vendo pelo lado carnal da coisa, até que a loira não estava sendo _totalmente_ inconveniente.

A rosada mordeu o interior da bochecha, pensando seriamente em abandonar os planos de aproveitar as férias _e_ a Sasuke ao mesmo tempo e só ficar com o segundo item. Valeria a pena, por isso, descobrir se o Uchiha lá no fundo era como ela. Porque ser interessado em sexo por si só – o que ele definitivamente era – não significava que o rapaz possuía a mesma mentalidade maliciosa numa natureza, em teoria, conservadora.

...Certo?

Após agradecer à recepcionista e pagar a taxa, a Uchiha marchou de volta, passando pelo corredor e indo de encontro à escada que dava acesso ao jardim, bem no meio deste.

Um grupo vinha do lado oposto, três homens que gentilmente deixaram que ela descesse os cinco degraus primeiro. Um deles, de cabeça baixa, lhe pareceu familiar, mas a garota estava agitada com a ligação que olhou para ele por tempo insuficiente para reconhecê-lo.

Às costas, ouviu um deles resmungar. Sakura gelou ao reconhecer a voz, espiando por cima do ombro, cedendo à curiosidade. Havia um senhor amparando um jovem de cabelos escuros, que olhava para o chão, e um garoto pequeno mais atrás, rolando os olhos e aparentemente acostumado com as alfinetadas entre os dois mais velhos.

— Escadas... magnífico, idiota — o senhor dissera. O mesmo tom que ouvira na sacada. — Segure no meu ombro para se equilibrar e não quebrar o que te resta no corpo.

— Pare de reclamar. Não dava pra ficar enfornado naquele quarto para sempre.

— Não foi você que disse que as águas termais te curariam?

— Eu... Não estavam quentes o suficiente — o rapaz retrucou, virando o rosto e descendo cautelosamente os degraus, pulando-os e sendo auxiliado pelo outro homem.

Sakura estreitou os olhos. Realmente já o havia visto... o de cabelos escuros. Virando-se, olhou para os pés dele. Um não tocava o chão, enfaixado até metade da canela. Mais um vislumbre nos fios negros e foi suficiente para que sua memória se atiçasse. _Ah, o corredor. _Como ela previu, ele recebera tratamento médico, ainda que não um método avançado de um iryou-nin.

O atleta, então, ergueu os olhos e encarou-a. Piscou um deles, sorriu amistosamente e o sorriso murchou aos poucos, como se a reconhecesse também. A Uchiha, porém, nada mais que cumprimentou-o com um aceno educado, o total oposto de seus pensamentos entusiasmados, porque, bom, ela havia torcido freneticamente por ele no dia anterior. Em contrapartida, seus tempos de fã desvairada já haviam ido há muitos anos e decidiu voltar para Sasuke e apenas comentar com ele sobre o breve encontro.

— É melhor enviar o Shinji até Konoha logo depois do café. Você tem que competir na final em Suna daqui cinco dias, duvido muito que... está me ouvindo? — o velho cutucara o corredor no ombro, ao terminarem de descer os poucos degraus.

— Não sou surdo... Mas, Osama-san — chamou o homem, apontando para as costas de Sakura que, a essa altura, estava na metade do caminho até sua própria mesa — não existem muitas garotas de cabelos rosa como os dela, não é?

— Olha, eu estou falando de Konoha. E não me lembro te ter visto alguma. Shinji?

— Também não, senhor — o menino respondeu, grato por ser incluído pelo mais velho. Com seus doze anos, pouco de sua voz havia amadurecido, às vezes soava um pouco irregular e estridente, de forma que ninguém tinha muita paciência para falar com ele por muito tempo.

— O que tem isso, Idate?

— Porque... eu acho que conheço aquela mulher. Quer dizer, talvez.

— Ah, não, seu mulherengo, não comece.

O corredor bufou.

— Não é nada disso, eu só gostaria de checar. — Idate ergueu o queixo, arrogante e zombeteiro, evidenciando o cavanhaque que vinha cultivando nos últimos dias. — Se for ela mesmo vocês vão conhecer uma celebridade shinobi. E graças a mim, que tenho excelentes contatos com os ninjas da Folha.

— Mesmo? Quem diabos se supõe que ela seja? — Osama quis saber, vagueando os olhos pelo local a procura de uma boa mesa. Uma perto do lago artificial foi sua escolha, mas foi retido por Idate, que não moveu os pés.

— Haruno Sakura. — Kazuo e Shinji ficaram surpresos, é óbvio que após a Quarta Guerra o nome da moça ficou tão conhecido quanto os de seus companheiros e sensei. — Quer dizer, ela está um pouco diferente do que eu me lembro, na última vez que a vi era uma gennin, por isso eu só gostaria de confirmar. Sakura é uma velha amiga.

O velho – que na verdade estava apenas na fase da meia-idade com seus cabelos grisalhos – reprimiu um riso debochado.

— A aprendiz da godaime e do atual hokage? Aqui? E um verme como você conhecê-la? Idate, seu ferimento está lhe causando alucinações. Ouviu isso, Shinji?

— Idate-sensei vive contando mentiras mesmo, Oji-san². Ele faz isso com as fãs o tempo todo — Shinji resmungou, querendo perguntar, na verdade, quando eles finalmente poderiam comer.

O Morino trincou os dentes.

— Vou provar para vocês, malditos. Shinji, me arranje um palito, eu vou atiçar a memória dela.

Osama rolou os olhos: — Palito? Tch... Seja rápido, pelo menos.

Idate grunhiu algo inteligível e com a ajuda de Osama encaminhou-se para a mesa onde Sakura acabara de se sentar. Aparentemente, estava acompanhada. O Morino perguntou-se se ela estava em missão ou algo assim, mas só a possibilidade de rever um membro do time sete lhe trazia um pequeno sorriso no rosto e uma estranha ansiedade no peito. Não costumava ir a Konoha e poucos eventos esportivos de sua estirpe eram feitos na vila, principalmente após o ataque de Pain, uma medida de segurança com os estrangeiros.

Evidentemente, mantinha um esporádico contato com Ibiki, seu irmão, por meio de uma ou duas cartas anuais e não mais que isso. O homem não era adepto das novas tecnologias e Idate não costumava ser do tipo afetuoso. De qualquer forma, seria bom perguntar a alguém direto da Folha sobre algumas notícias de lá, além de relembrar aquele passado que havia de muitas maneiras aberto seus olhos para coisas mais importantes e valiosas. Como será que Naruto estava? E que diria de Sasuke?

Os feitos do time sete corriam como vento desde o fim da guerra, histórias exageradas, inventadas, fantásticas e, em minoria, as verdadeiras. Ainda assim, mesmo dois anos e meio depois, não era tão fácil conseguir informações acerca dos heróis, de forma que notícias atualizadas não circulavam a fim de garantir certa segurança e privacidade destes.

Mas, céus, ali estava ela – esperava – em carne e osso. A árvore de cerejeira em pessoa. Um pedacinho de seu passado. Nos primeiros meses sem eles, Idate se preocupava, pensando se aquele time desordenado de moleques estaria bem num mundo cruel como o shinobi. Eles haviam quase morrido salvando-o de mais de uma maneira possível e eram só gennins, chegando longe o suficiente para proteger o mundo depois.

E pensar que o Morino havia cantado a integrante feminina do grupo a fim de irritá-los e se divertir, nunca havia imaginado que Sakura se tornaria mais bonita do que sonhara em qualquer um de seus devaneios acerca do futuro ou no quão encrencado estaria se tentasse repetir o gesto agora. Pela dificuldade que seu ferimento lhe dava, apenas apoiou a mão do modo mais despojado possível numa das cadeiras vazias na mesa da garota.

Que mal faria reproduzir o primeiro encontro deles depois de tantos anos? No máximo ele levaria um tapa na cara ou um abraço apertado, apesar de a Haruno que ele conhecia ser do tipo que corava.

— Seu nome é Sakura?

— Sim... — os olhos verdes piscaram, confusos, enviando um olhar ao acompanhante. Idate sorriu tirando o palito ganhado da boca.

— Termos nos encontrado deve ser algo do destino... Que tal falarmos sobre o nosso futuro pendente? Você nunca respondeu minha proposta sobre deixar de ser ninja e se casar comigo.

**#Continua...**

* * *

**Glossário:**

¹ Shamisen – instrumento tradicional japonês de corda (detalhe: ele possui apenas 3 cordas e pode fazer uma infinidade de sons, eu associei a Sasusaku exatamente por isso. Comparativamente, eles tem tão pouco de contato ao longo da série, mas juntos tudo que construíram juntos é extremamente vasto e impressiona).

² Oji-san – termo respeitoso para homem mais velho e de meia idade.

* * *

**Notão!** A fala de Idate é apenas uma adaptação do que ele disse no episódio 102. Esse Gaiden está muito emocionante (e contribuiu no retardo da escrita). Infelizmente Sasuke não tem mais o braço, preferia que tivesse, confesso. Sobre o capítulo da fic, deixo as constatações "incomuns": Sasuke não ganhou um oral. Sakura não teve um orgasmo. Não é um abuso? Eles regrediram? Que nada. Creiam em mim, é por um bem maior. O deles e o de vocês, porque antes eles só foram sortudos mesmo e eu prefiro que o Sasuke aprenda a dar prazer pra esposa.

Sasuke terá um tipo de ciúme um pouco... "diferente".Vocês saberão mais sobre Morino Idate, Wasabi Osama e Shinji-qualquercoisa gradativamente. O último personagem é original. Ah, eu tenho um twitter agora, sempre terá novidades por lá: Geropih

Obs.: Eu estou planejando escrever uma fanfic pré-Tsumetai (a partir do 699 até interligar com essa). Talvez se chame de Jinteki. As mini-cenas que vocês veem nessa fanfic serão melhores abordadas lá e algumas perguntas feitas lá serão respondidas aqui (o capítulo de hoje, apesar de não ter nada emocionante, serviu para isso).

Sim, eu vou tentar adequar ao máximo o enredo de Tsumetai com o do Naruto Gaiden, mas vou alterar apenas o que posso me arriscar sem comprometer o planejamento original de Tsu. O trabalho do Sasuke é algo do planejamento original, eu penso que ele não programou que as coisas se tornariam como são hoje, de forma que as decisões tomadas na fanfic são feitas porque eles não sabem sobre o futuro .

A parte que interessa: os capítulos da fanfic não podem mais ser postados na frequência de antes (semanal), estou tendo problemas no caminho da vida e preciso priorizá-los, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou abandonar a história. Sei que é inconveniente, mas estou dando duro. Vou contar com a compreensão de todos, eu posso? :) Cenas quentes estão por vir e a palavra-chave é: água.

* * *

**Comentários** (o beijo especial vai para qualquer pessoa que ainda acompanhar essa história, mesmo com a demora absurda, hue):

Ari: Estou aqui! Sumi por um longo tempo, não é? Desculpe! Juro que não foi intencional te torturar, espero que me perdoe e que tenha gostado do capítulo de hoje. Esse casal está arrasando mesmo, principalmente no Gaiden! Sarada é tão linda. Ah, se o Sasuke não quisesse bem que eu queria.

Vivian: Atualizada, heuheu.

Loly: Muito obrigada, Loly, infelizmente às vezes demora mesmo, espero que compreenda.

Guest: Bom saber, ehuheue. Canon dá um gostinho diferente, não é? Além de esse casal ser destruidor. Muito obrigada por amar a fanfic e a mim! heuheu

Lyla-chan: Oi, prometo não desistir enquanto existir ao menos uma pessoa que esteja disposta a lê-la. Obrigada!

Suh: Oi! ehuehueh, ri demais com o seu comentário, se não dá para falar, o jeito é gritar mesmo. Obrigada! Entendi o sentimento direitinho, heuhue. Beijos!

Effy: heuehue, pois é, que beijo será esse? E espero que tenha resolvido seus problemas, Effy, precisando de alguma coisa, estamos aqui para isso, tudo bem? Beijos e obrigada.


End file.
